<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今天，周日 by Cicilucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693943">今天，周日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky'>Cicilucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无法定义之事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 《定义无法定义之事》外传, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（《定义无法定义之事》的外传。）<br/>在一次任务事故中，Steve、Barnes、Sam、Clint、Natasha、Bruce和Thor被扔回了2011年的十一月。希望能有方法回2024年，他们找到了这个时间的Tony寻求帮助。只是……这个Tony除了Natasha，还没见过他们中的任何一个。</p><p>足够奇怪的，也许是知晓未来事物的帮助，Steve和这个过去的Tony在一开始相处甚好。事实上，这个提供住宅的亿万富翁很快就喜爱上了他未来的队友们。一个残酷的提示，让混蛋们想起在内战前他们一直是怎样的。</p><p>但如果这些混蛋们以为Stephen Strange不认识他们任何人（除了Nat）、更别说还没有厌恶他们、并且没有超能力，会让事情变得简单，那他们大错特错了。Stephen，年轻的那位，杰出的外科医生，是一个更为自负、混乱、冲动，并且显然比Stephen——那位至尊法师，更难相处……那样艰难以至于队长几乎要发疯。</p><p>尤其自从这个Tony的良好风度似乎与他的男友的生命与安全息息相关。而他显然没有准备好让这个Tony也恨他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>无法定义之事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340059">it's sunday</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space">w_space</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1、本文为《定义无法定义之事》外传，剧情接在第21章之后，建议回顾后阅读。额外回顾《恋人未满》效果更佳w</p><p>2、由于《定义无法定义之事》最新一章与《今天，周日》的结尾相对应，所以推翻之前翻完正文再翻外传的计划，把外传先提上日程了。</p><p>外传翻完后会接着更新正文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“什么……？发生什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve摇了摇头，试图让视线清晰。然后他被一种突然又熟悉的寒冷、那种气味、那种城市遥远的声音击中。</p><p> </p><p>“……我们……在纽约……”</p><p> </p><p>他缓慢踱步的时候，雪在他的靴子下咔咔作响。Sam，Bucky，Natasha，Clint，Thor，Bruce……不在的就只有Loki，Strange，还有Tony。但考虑到在那道光闪过之前他们的站位，非常有可能那两位法师中的一个保护住了他们。</p><p> </p><p>他们都谨慎地环顾四周，全神贯注，试着找到某些到底发生了什么的线索。他们在很远的小巷里。幸运地，现在时很早的清晨，在黎明之后。有着积成山的雪和许多街道，也许他们都不是很想走出这里。</p><p> </p><p>考虑到他们都不是那么容易混入人群，这都是天赐之物。在他们知道自己是怎么到这来的，或者这是否真的是纽约之前，惹人注意并不明智。</p><p> </p><p>但针对这个特殊问题的答案非常快得出。</p><p> </p><p>“……嘿……队长？”</p><p> </p><p>他猛地转向小巷的另一头。Clint似乎在看向上方。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他快步走去。Sam和Bucky紧跟在后。</p><p> </p><p>然后他们看见了。Stark大厦。</p><p> </p><p>那座。<em>Stark</em><strong>。</strong>大厦。</p><p> </p><p>“……哦老天。”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计们——”</p><p> </p><p>他们同时转身。Natasha走向他们，拿着一张她从某个地方捡来的报纸。她的表情沉思而冷静……</p><p> </p><p>2011年，11月18日。</p><p> </p><p>一阵咒骂。踱步。</p><p> </p><p>Steve拿出他与神盾的传呼机。它停止运行了。当然，他们没有哪个人的设备会是有用的。</p><p> </p><p>2011年11月的时候他在哪里？他刚刚才从冰冻中被发现。神盾想让他从昏迷中醒过来。至少有几周的时间，他们让他待在虚假的19世纪40年代的设施中，但他发现了这些都是假的……在十月的时候。然后他短暂离开这座城市到别的乡野地区。就像Fury提议的，修养屋。他需要安静……</p><p> </p><p>在他身边，Natasha也在做同样的事。梳理她自己的时间线。</p><p> </p><p>“所以现在是什么？”Sam犹豫地说。</p><p> </p><p>Clint焦虑地揉着头发。“好吧……我们是不是能找出和神盾联系的方法？神盾这时还在——”他转向Natasha。“我们2011年在哪。如果我们不小心碰上过去的自己——”</p><p> </p><p>“任务。布鲁塞尔。”是的，她和Clint出任务去了。他们17号的时候，在比利时布鲁塞尔的城市边界不远处遇见。</p><p> </p><p>“也许……”Thor终于说道。“也许我们该找到钢铁之人。他曾经弄清楚了怎么时空穿越……”</p><p> </p><p>“他……不认识我们。”Sam说着看向这支队伍。“好吧，反正不是我。还有Barnes。……虽然现在这件好事……”</p><p> </p><p>“他还不知道我们中的任何人。”Steve小声说。但然后他的眼睛看向Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha。Tony认识她。</p><p> </p><p>红发女人微微叹口气。好像理解了Steve的想法。她完全记得2011年。他们还没有完全进入良好时期，但也不是个坏时期。他们曾好好相处过几回。虽然深了说，哪怕Tony理解，他仍然不喜欢她占用太多Stephen的时间。</p><p> </p><p>但Tony……这个时间线的Tony至少有办法联系神盾。</p><p> </p><p>“首先，衣服。”她停顿很长一会儿说。“我们不能吸引太多注意。然后我们需要找到Tony。Tony会知道怎么联系神盾。会知道现在的密码。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Bruce长叹口气。“如果有人能帮助我们回到2024的话，那只能是Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以去Stark大厦？Stark工业？”</p><p> </p><p>一分钟前转过一个附近电话亭的Clint小跑回来。“我都试过了。说我是神盾。世界的命运什么的废话。但他们说他们不知道Tony在哪。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha看了他一瞬，一个记忆在她的思想中沉淀，她的视线落回还拿在手上的报纸。“……当然。”她小声说，同时短暂地闭上眼。这似乎更多关于她自己，而不是这个队伍。</p><p> </p><p>“Nat？”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，她已经快步走下小巷。剩下的人快不跟上。</p><p> </p><p>Steve皱眉，“你知道他在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天周日。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“今天是周日。”她抬高了些声音。紧接着叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们一时都没问什么。Natasha似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中，很少解答他们的困惑。Clint，看上去比剩下的人要更不担心，也抿起唇，不理会他们的疑问。</p><p> </p><p>他们首先去了附近的贮藏库。他们大部分人不知道自己为什么会在这，直到那两位前神盾特工在远处地下室地板上打开一个小舱。“以备下雨天。”Clint告诉他们，同时他们扫过许多箱的多余衣物和其他的基础供给。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，他们就换上了合适的常服。他们的复仇者服装和用具都放进了一个带着也不会引起怀疑的大包里。</p><p> </p><p>然后没有休息地，Natasha赶着他们去上东区。很快，这支队伍来到了一栋漂亮的高级公寓。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”Sam小声说，他们远远看着Natasha。她在和一个已经认识她的，看上去很严肃的门卫说话。“Stark有多少房子？整个大厦还不够吗？”但他只是在打趣。</p><p> </p><p>Steve不自在地看了看大厅。这……很棒。非常干净，很整齐，近乎奇异的……完美。多数是现代风格，带着某些贵族气息的亮光。对于像他这样的人，这更像是从电影或杂志出来的场景，而不是……现实。一栋五星级的旅馆大厅，他甚至在遇到Tony之前都不敢进去。</p><p> </p><p>但因些缘由，他隐隐觉得不对。他无法阐述，但这并不像是Tony对事物的风格。但他确实也想，这是在他们遇见之前。而时间会改变一个人。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，Natasha引导他们去电梯的方向，所有人很快走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“你们所有人，保持安静。让我来解决。”她最终说道。“他……会比较艰难。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam微微皱眉，“我的意思是，当然，他不认识我们，但是……我们在刚开始见面的时候相处得很好……关于协议的那些狗屎还没有发生……或者所有事都没有发生……所以我不觉得他会有敌意，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这是Stark。”Thor愉悦地微笑。“他从第一天就非常喜欢我们——”然后他讽刺地扫了眼队长，“……好吧，大多数的我们。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve瞪了回去，他双臂交叉。虽然这位阿斯加德人似乎完全不受干扰，逗乐似的径直看回去。</p><p> </p><p>“……我不觉得Tony会是个问题……”</p><p> </p><p>对此，他们都疑惑地转向Clint。虽然，在他们能让弓手详细说说的时候，电梯门打开了，Natasha小跑出去。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人快步跟上。</p><p> </p><p>不长的走廊只有尽头那一扇门，所以是个顶层套房，Steve想。他静静看着Natasha按响门铃。她看上去奇异的僵硬，虽然这被掩盖的很好。</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”门另一边的人说。</p><p> </p><p>Steve微微皱眉。这不是Tony。但这个声音听起来糟糕的熟悉……</p><p> </p><p>“我。”Natasha平静出声。“开门——”</p><p> </p><p>一句可以听见的低声哀号，然后……某些想法敲中他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>Steve瞪大了眼睛，他几乎没有时间看向他的左侧。Bucky有着同样的表情，当他反应过来的时候，脸色瞬间苍白。</p><p> </p><p>门打开，足够看见……</p><p> </p><p>“哦老天。”Sam小声说。</p><p> </p><p>Clint短短笑了一声，他转过身摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>近乎是一时的想法，Steve低下头，一只手抬起不易察觉地遮住他的脸。虽然下一秒他意识到这有多蠢。另一人甚至都还不知道他是谁。</p><p> </p><p>“今天周日。”Stephen，半倚在门框上说，他神色淡然看了眼Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>这位法师……好吧，Steve想他绝对此时不是一味法师……看上去很不同。他绝对能确定这就是StephenStrange。那双冰川般有穿透力的眼睛，高高的颧骨，有着银边的黑色头发……但他有些地方非常……好吧，不同。并且他确定，这不仅仅是这位医生刮了胡子、看上去比队长记忆中的样子年轻了十岁。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha叹了口气，“Strange——听我说……”</p><p> </p><p>他的唇边扬起一个轻笑，“以姓称呼是上个月的事了，Natalia——”虽然他明显没有再把门敞开更多。</p><p> </p><p>“Natalia？”Sam小声道，但Clint用手肘推了他一下，让他安静。</p><p> </p><p>她挑眉，“你不让我进去？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是在周日。”Stephen快速回复，近乎若无其事。然后，停顿一下，“你换了发型？”</p><p> </p><p>“这很重要——”</p><p> </p><p>“我爱这个倾斜度。看上去不错。是为了新任务？你不该早走了吗？”医生的口气里有种玩味，这让Steve皱眉更深。他从未听见过Strange不严肃、认真的声音。这个版本的法师感觉更……年轻，鲜活，并且绝对更加……无忧无虑。</p><p> </p><p>“我需要Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>“不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen——”</p><p> </p><p>就像看一场乒乓球赛一样，剩下人的头从Natasha转向Stephen，然后又来回往复。</p><p> </p><p>“不行。今天是周日。他周日不工作。你们每一次有——引用过来就是——紧急情况，都让他从8点工作到5点。所以除非世界要灭亡，我们协商好了，周日是我的日子。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是紧急情况。世界会非常危险如果我们不——”</p><p> </p><p>医生发出一声简短的、戏剧化的<strong>啊</strong>。“我的夜晚危险了。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是……早上……”Bucky小声说。虽然这位超级士兵很快抿起嘴。好像他不小心说了话，现在后悔引起注意。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen，似乎最终意识到这里还有别人，很快面无表情地瞥过他们，然后翻了个白眼，“真的？你看过《超人总动员》吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen……拜托。这很重要。非常重要。我们需要Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们是谁？”他对那支队伍点点头。</p><p> </p><p>他们突然僵住。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha清了清喉咙。视线游离在脚底，然后再次与他直视。“他的队友……我们的……队友……来自未来。”</p><p> </p><p>一片沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen……”红发女人轻声。“……冷静。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很冷静。”他打断。但那个笑容最终消失了，他的表情瞬间变得冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>然而，过了几秒，Stephen深深叹口气，然后敞开了门。他转向Natasha，盯着她，“什么时候我的男友会因压力而死？我怪罪于你。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>回溯终止&gt;&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>这本该是寻常的一天。没有特别的计划，没有跳出常规，一个“只不过一周里的另一天”本该这么来了又走。</p><p> </p><p>没什么特别的。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，Stephen被逗乐了，今天只有一件事特别……至少是对他来说……那就是Tony完完全全是他的。远离工作，远离新的项目，远离他的所有英雄职责。一周中的一天他没有任何保留地独占Tony的注意。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他真的不该抱怨。如果这位医生完全诚实，Tony从未疏忽。不论何时，总是在他繁忙的日程中找时间和Stephen在一起。当然，也有时候，那位天才被某个项目带走了注意力，Stephen会出现在他的门口，让他的男友意识到他已经超过一周没有见到或打给另一人了。但，老实说，当Stephen深陷一个有趣的病例时他也有着相似的趋势，所以……</p><p> </p><p>如果有什么的话，从所有的Vanko和钯中毒这些混乱开始，Tony开始有额外的注意了。也许是出于愧疚。在整个事件过去六个月之后，然而，他的男友似乎仍然被这件事困扰，他需要“安慰补救”，用爱去包裹他。而哪怕是Stephen一直重复，他没有生气，在他看来他们两个很好……也不是说在有更多时间在一起的时候他会说不。</p><p> </p><p>所以，不，Stephen最近真的无法抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>但他现在绝对想。</p><p> </p><p>自私地、嫉妒地、小孩子气地，现在想要抱怨……在他让这些……人……进他家的时候。</p><p> </p><p>“喔……”</p><p> </p><p>他听见身后有口哨声和小声喃喃，但没有费心去回应。Natasha带来的这支队伍似乎不知道该看哪里。眼睛扫视着这个大公寓。</p><p> </p><p>在极少时候Stephen让别人进他的私人房子，他已经习惯了这样的反应。他很清楚这是为什么。这是个令人惊叹的地方。毕竟，TonyStark或多或少选择了它。许多开放式空间，一面由完全的落地窗形成的墙，能看见整座城市的绝美景色，比较小，但也不是说这位医生有在装修上节省开支。</p><p> </p><p>但只有一个人，除去Natasha，表现的对这些大胆的财富展示不那么分心。那个他听见被别人称作“队长”的金发男人。这个男人似乎想要不引人注意，但Stephen已经抓到那双婴儿般的蓝眼睛看了他许多次，只是都在他看回去的时候转移了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“他们说明天可能会下雨。”Stephen淡淡开口，他倚在气派的钢琴边，交叠双臂。他很快再次扫过这支队伍，试着看出任何显著性特征或喜好。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha的眼睛立刻看向他，“你不能相信预报员。不在冬天的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“你单纯希望是晴天？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，但我总是带着伞。”</p><p> </p><p>所有人的眼睛很快再次看向他们，但Stephen只是继续走去厨房区域。</p><p> </p><p>“暗号……？”队长问，虽然更多是问Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>“以防万一。”Stephen回答。他没有错过另一个男人是怎么立刻看向他，眼睛惊讶地睁大一点。</p><p> </p><p>但在他能深想之前，红发女人上前，缓慢跟着他，带着剩下的人去客厅。“不想再验证我了？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen耸肩。“老实说，这所有事都太牵强，似乎难以置信。”一个笑容再次出现在他唇边，他对那个金发男人点头。“……美国队长，我想。”</p><p> </p><p>很快是一阵结巴声。Natasha仍然非常冷静，但队长显然表现的焦虑，嘴巴无声地张开又合上几次。</p><p> </p><p>“你们叫他队长，”他对他们的惊慌回以轻笑，“几个月前听人说过美国队长在冰里被发现了。……而且好吧……来自未来……我想和Tony是队友，这意味着人渣局长的小计划真的实施了。如果神盾有试着组织一个英雄疯狂乐队，谁不会把美国队长加进去呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他再次转身，把玩着橱门，拿出几个杯子。他不确定自己能在说下一部分的时候隐藏住自己脸上的情绪。“Tony不总是奔向为一支队伍工作的机会……但好吧……他的童年英雄——……我想他不会拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>然后Stephen又转回面向他们的方向。这一次他刻意地双眼锁定了那个金发男人。“咖啡？茶？我只问一次所以请立刻答复。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve瞬间僵硬了，一个古怪的表情很快在他英俊的脸上形成。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen用这个机会扫了一眼Natasha，询问似的扬起一边眉毛。她没有回答，但他清晰听见了队伍里的一声咳嗽，不是很模糊，嘟囔着些“他只是不习惯<strong>没有</strong>仅仅因为呼吸就被训斥”。</p><p> </p><p>“……现在唯一的问题是，”Stephen在下一秒轻松继续，给了这第一位复仇者一个愉悦的笑容。“为什么美国队长和我在一起这么不舒服。……未来发生了什么造成这样的不适？什么？不喜欢你队伍里一个队员的男友？我太过分散注意了？”</p><p> </p><p>队长显然对此苍白了一点，他的眼睛很快看向Natasha，好像无声地传递一种担忧。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Stephen有感觉他知道那是什么。他们也许不清楚自己能共享多少未来的信息。</p><p> </p><p>哦，这会比他一开始所想的要有趣多了。</p><p> </p><p>红发女人讯速地清了清喉咙。“Steve Rogers，Clint Barton，Sam Wilson，Bucky Barnes，Thor……”她以他们站着的顺序陈述，“……还有——”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce Banner博士。”</p><p> </p><p>似乎很乐意潜伏在后面的Bruce突然抬起了头。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen露出一个他通常礼貌式的微笑。绕过厨房小台，快步走向另一个博士，伸出一只手。“我能认出的唯一一个人。我确实有跟踪观察世界著名的科学家。”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce紧张地笑了一声，握住伸出的手。“谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就是咖啡了。”他在下一刻继续，看了他们一眼。“反正Tony不会喝茶——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以Stark在哪？”Sam随意地问，最终上前一些。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen嘲笑了一声。“你真的是他的队友？”在所有人都继续疑惑地看向他，他没忍住翻了个白眼。“这是周日早晨。你们认为他在哪？……<em>我的床上</em><strong>。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>几乎就在这时，一阵脚步声，然后……</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝……？是什么声音——”</p><p> </p><p>整个队伍转向那个熟悉的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“钢铁之人！”Thor过于高兴地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>虽然，他是唯一一个没有对……Tony现在展示的模样动容的人。</p><p> </p><p>这位站在入口的亿万富翁看上去还很昏昏欲睡，头发一团糟，只穿了一件红色的拳击短裤。Stephen像通常那样欣赏着他最爱的男友的完美身体……他们现在有客人了。正对他近乎身体赤洛的男友呆呆看着的客人……实话说，考虑到那条裤子有多紧，Tony也许就是什么也没穿。</p><p> </p><p>Tony快速眨了几次眼，对那个他无法识别的声音似乎试着完全弄清自己的视线。但哪怕这些最终映入他的眼睛，他面前有一堆不熟悉的人，这位亿万富翁没有害羞，完全不在乎他发现自己所处的位置。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，队长是更为慌乱的那个。嘴巴微微张开；清晰的色彩上升到他的脸颊，但视线显然没有移开。</p><p> </p><p>然后Clint吹了一声口哨，笑了一声，看上去对整个状况尤其愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>Tony扬起一边眉毛，随意地靠在厨房小台上，但显然没有遮掩住他的身体。更像是炫耀，也许故意试着证明他的自信。在他看过这支队伍时，一个通常的笑容展现在他脸上。</p><p> </p><p>一阵突然的怒火。Stephen几秒走过，粗鲁地拽下钢琴罩，然后快速走回来。在他的男友能说出一个字之前，他把这块布料拢在了更矮小男人的身体上。Stephen非常努力去忽略Natasha也许正在看着他的表情。</p><p> </p><p>在一瞬的惊讶后，Tony轻柔地笑了一声，同时他自己抓过那块布。在Stephen看向那双小鹿般的眼睛正看向他、了然地点头时，这位医生一阵懊恼，翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>一阵简短的沉默，但最终Tony清了清喉咙。“所以他们是谁？还不知道你有这么多我不认识的朋友，宝贝。”Tony大声且愉快地说。“好吧除了Romanov，当然。等等，你现在不该在世界的另一边吗？一些我完全不知道的高机密间谍任务——……你换发型了？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen在Tony不停说着的时候等着。队伍大部分的人也保持沉默。好像无声地讨论着怎么去解释以及谁有荣幸去解释。但很快不耐烦了，亿万富翁疑惑地转向Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen叹了口气。“显然……他们是你的朋友。来自未来。”</p><p> </p><p>而当然，只有Tony会关注于重点以外的细节……</p><p> </p><p>“……等等我有除Rhodey熊和Pep以外的朋友？这可糟透了——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一天（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以……复仇者，恩？美国队长和他信任的兄弟，两个超级间谍，一个神仙，小鸟飞行员，能够变成巨大绿怪物的Banner博士……恩……这可真酷。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony再次走入这个房间，很快套上了一件T恤，然后是一件夹克。他大步走向他仍然倚靠在厨房小台边的男友。Stephen自然地一只手圈过褐发男人的腰身。然后是一阵简短的互相低语。</p><p> </p><p>“你的洗发露快用完了，宝贝。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为你总对每件商品过度使用。”Stephen轻轻吻了吻另一人的脸颊，然后离开。“用普通的香皂。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要。那不是洗发皂。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen漫不经心地翻了个白眼。“一样的。它们都是香皂——”</p><p> </p><p>“不，它们不是。哪怕我刚买了全脂牛奶，你都会抱怨我们喝完了2%的低脂奶。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Bucky移开了视线。盯着看家庭私人的场景显得有点不对。然而，Bruce和Thor没有眨一下眼。Thor甚至发出了一声笑。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，还有其他的人并且队伍一直在扩大……”Clint几乎脱口而出。他走过厨房，随意地打开这里那里的橱柜。</p><p> </p><p>“但你没法陈述细节。”Tony拉称他的衣服，再次转身面对他们。他的眼睛游离在这些成员间，他们要么坐着，要么在宽大的厨房走来走去。</p><p> </p><p>“我们只是不知道在这事情会怎么被影响。”Steve很快出声。“我们也许已经说了太多——”</p><p> </p><p>但褐发男人对他晃了晃手。“不用担心，胶囊。我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>无意识地，队长对这个昵称微笑了。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在他周围，有一阵短暂的停顿。Steve显然感觉到了其他人在侧目看他。</p><p> </p><p>在那么长时间的“Rogers”之后，听见那个旧昵称感觉很奇怪。或者他的解释没有任何盘问地这样轻易被接受。或者那双温暖的棕色眼睛看着他……那是欣赏的神情吗？</p><p> </p><p><em>他的童年英雄</em><strong>，</strong>Strange之前提到。</p><p> </p><p>Steve知道的……</p><p> </p><p>在某种程度上，在复仇者背离神盾之后，在所有的九头蛇和冬日战士这些混乱之后，在那些深夜的坦诚相对里，Tony有对队长说过。Howard是怎么频繁提及，这位天才自然地对美国队长有了仰慕之情。他多少是个粉丝。在他还是个小孩的时候，在万圣节全部办成美国队长的样子，有海报、漫画，还有集换式卡片。甚至还出格地在少年时期染成了金发，只是理解过来他“<em>弄了个糟糕的金发</em>”，Tony这么说过。这位天才也提到过，带着一丝苦涩的，这似乎是他童年时期唯一一个他父亲不公开反对的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很确定这个亿万富翁也许跟他说过，然后让他大笑……在他的立场上。Tony总是在他喜欢的人面前有自我贬低的幽默。因为他们一天很辛苦，他们都在舔着自己的伤疤，Steve只是情绪上很累并且没法从自己的思绪中走出。Tony总是试着让他感觉更好。而更少的关心自己。</p><p> </p><p>他曾感到吃惊。Tony没有真正地暗示过他喜欢他……更别说尊敬他。尤其在最开始。一点也不严肃，总是说些无礼的笑话，粗鲁的回驳，那些愚蠢的外号……</p><p> </p><p>然后他<em>理解</em>了。这花了他很长时间，但Steve终于感觉到他又理解了些。所有那些烦扰他的事，即使Steve把它们看作是粗鲁、无感、漠不关心……对Tony来说，那是他表达自己关心的方式，表达他感兴趣，表达他想要获得关注、被注意。</p><p> </p><p>因为Tony真的在乎……也许比任何Steve认识的其他人都更在乎。太过在乎，以至于要了他的命。<em><strike>这确实几乎要了他的命。</strike></em></p><p> </p><p>他自己在2011年，如果是来自2011年的Steve而不是2024年，他会厌恶那些昵称。他会愤怒，会变得冷漠。不会认为这是Tony在单纯地试着表现出友好，一个他想要更亲近的信号……想成为朋友。Steve会盲目地看不见在他每一个评论和笑话时看向他的蜂蜜般的眼神，确认他的反应……或者可能甚至是赞同。</p><p> </p><p>但这是来自2024年的Steve。那个理解所有的Steve。忍受着没能更快理解过来的愧疚。那个已经知道那些昵称消失后是什么滋味的Steve。那个知道自己有多想念它们的Steve。</p><p> </p><p>他是怎么变得想念<em>这个</em>。</p><p> </p><p>但他无法全部说出，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>所以他只是继续倒咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>这时Tony走近了厨房小台的另一边，Steve给他放下一个杯子。知道递给他并不正确。毕竟，这个Tony此时甚至都不认识他。黑咖啡，两颗糖。因为Tony总是在一天的第一杯咖啡里加一颗糖。除非他知道今天会很艰难，那么他会要两颗。在有奶油和糖的早餐之后，剩下的时间，黑咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>他想这是那些日子中的一天。虽然，Tony盯着他的方式，Steve开始怀疑是不是出了错。他和Tony在2012年认识，队长很确定Tony从第一天开始就有这样的咖啡习惯。这位亿万富翁不可能和前几个月有着那么大的区别。</p><p> </p><p>但就在他要张开嘴说什么的时候，Tony拿起了杯子。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”他说，好奇的眼睛仍然看着队长。</p><p> </p><p>突然Steve的嘴唇觉得干燥。就像他在等着接下来要发生的事。而根据Natasha看向他的担忧目光，还有Strange的瞪视，他能猜到不会是什么好事。</p><p> </p><p>但好吧，他被逗笑了，让Strange对他友好只会变得更尴尬。他会不知道自己该做什么。至少瞪视会更熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们是朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>这让Steve的注意猛地回到Tony。</p><p> </p><p>“我……呃……”他不经意地扫了一眼Natasha，她对他点了点头。“……是的？”</p><p> </p><p>一个笑容展现在亿万富翁的唇边。他对Steve的紧张表现地非常同情。“我知道。尴尬的问题。我问这个只是因为你好像不知道为什么很了解我。除非整个队伍都亲近到注意对方的怪癖，还知道每一个人的咖啡喜好……”</p><p> </p><p><strong>哦</strong>。Steve艰难吞咽。试着不动神色。但在他的眼角，他可以看见Bucky现在正担忧地看着他，并且知道他失败了。“我……”</p><p> </p><p>“亲近的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>很多人的视线转向Natasha，她上前几步。Steve不想承认，但他屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>红发女人从Stephen看向Tony。“很长一段时间，你和Steve是复仇者的共同领导者。最开始相处不那么好。许多次针锋相对，但最终我想你们处理好了。你把Steve称作最好的工作伙伴……”</p><p> </p><p>Tony喝完了他的最后一点咖啡，然后在水池里洗杯子。“什么？就像工作贤妻*那种类型？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve一阵懊恼。“我想Nat仍然更是你的工作贤妻。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，队长。”Tony戏剧性地转身，一个清晰的笑容展现在他嘴边。“你性别歧视？就因为Nat是个女人……”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？不！”</p><p> </p><p>“我想你会成为一个很棒的工作贤妻，队长——”</p><p> </p><p>“我——……”</p><p> </p><p>“放松，多力多滋，我只是在逗你玩。”那个微笑没有消失，但现在有一丝不被注意的僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很快眨眼，措手不及。想着是否Tony一直是这么明显。……或者是他曾那样愚笨，看不见这一切。</p><p> </p><p>因为，这时，这一刻，哪怕是他也能看见Tony在担心。等着Steve的回应。试着一笑而过但突然担心他是不是玩笑开的太过了。</p><p> </p><p>Steve微笑，无法抑制。“当然你是。”他亲和地说。</p><p> </p><p>他显然注意到了Tony是怎么对此放松下来。</p><p> </p><p>“好的那么，”Tony说着看过整个房间，“先去神盾局？我可以开车……载一半的人？我可以叫Happy来送其他人……除非你们哪个人——”</p><p> </p><p>“我来开。”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人立即把视线转向他的男友。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼。“你不能把我扔在这。我会送剩下的一半。”然后他撑着自己远离小台，站直身体。“……我送Natalia。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了一声摇头。“我们在干什么？选人分队？”</p><p> </p><p>“还有Banner博士。”Stephen简单回复。</p><p> </p><p>那种笑容，Steve看见的那种不符合性格的、弯曲的笑容，他开始变得不安，有种不祥的预感。</p><p> </p><p>“哦别吧！”Tony感叹。“显然我们是科学兄弟——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦不。我要和Stephen一起。”Bruce平淡地说。</p><p> </p><p>他们转向另一个博士。Tony佯作受伤。但Bruce只是发出一声轻笑，喝完了剩下的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我们是朋友而且我<em>清楚</em>你，Tony。太清楚了。Stephen看上去更安全——”</p><p> </p><p>“你确定？”那几乎听不见。她气声说出。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce疑惑地转向Natasha，但她的表情他没法理解。她嘴边的笑意开始让他真的质疑自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p>但在他能改变主意之前，Tony大声继续。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧！那我送胶囊。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen扬起一边眉毛。“那我送他的朋友。Barnes，你跟我走。”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟钢铁之人走。”Thor大步走向Tony，一只手放在他的肩膀上，同时脸上露出笑容。</p><p> </p><p>Tony微笑。“然后我送两只小鸟。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得行。”Clint说。他似乎从哪里拿来了一包薯片，更多的关注于填上他的嘴，而不是听这些对话。</p><p> </p><p>Sam耸肩，虽然看上去很高兴。</p><p> </p><p>“我们去穿件外套。”Stephen对他们剩下的人说。他一只手环住Tony的腰部，引导他走出去。“只是别……碰其他东西。”</p><p> </p><p>医生的眼睛清晰地游离在Clint身上——他已经绕了一圈找下一个自娱自乐的闪亮物件。</p><p> </p><p>但很快，Tony的手摸上了Stephen的前臂，轻轻捏了捏，然后带着高兴的微笑小声说了些什么。Stephen的怒意立即消散了，那双冰川般的蓝色眸子在看向更矮小男人时变得柔和。</p><p> </p><p>Steve看着他们走了，消失在很可能通往卧室的走廊里。他无法知晓他们究竟在说什么，但一阵温暖的笑声很快传了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……他们之前很不同。”Steve将想法说了出来。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha对他眨眼。“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“只是……我……”他意识到自己从未擅长言语。“我不知道？更……喜欢对方？更公开的喜欢？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们一直都像那样。”Bruce打断。在他身边，Thor同意地点头。“我的意思是……真的，我觉得他们这样都是轻的了。他们总是没法把手从对方身上拿下来——”</p><p> </p><p>Sam抬头。“等等真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……我想现在更多的是‘我们vs他们’的思维模式。”Clint说着压皱一个薯片空包装，把它投向垃圾篓。“他把我们的一些人看做为‘他们’，知道吗？总是有防备。不想在我们面前表露情绪，暴露他的弱点什么的——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve皱眉，试着去理解。但在他能说其他什么之前，Natasha站在他前面，靠近了些。</p><p> </p><p>“队长……Steve。你需要不去提及你和Tony过去的关系。你们曾经是朋友。那不是谎言。就这样。也只是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>当他盯着红发女人时，他眉头皱的更深。当然，他不确定自己在这个情况下该做什么。去撒谎或隐瞒事实感觉不是很好……但同时，脱口而出显然也不像是个好主意。<em>“哦顺便一说你消失了数年然后我和Tony在一起了直到你回来”</em>。他不愚蠢。</p><p> </p><p>但他感觉Natasha有除他的这些之外的、别的担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是……我不是真的……打算这样但是——”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha很快继续，她的语气非常严肃。“在Stephen离开的那些年里你和Tony的关系……西伯利亚。Bucky还有Tony的父母……”她的眼睛很快也看向Bucky，然后再次看回队长。“我不在乎你是否感到愧疚。我不在乎你觉得这道德上……是错误的。我们什么也别说。还有其他相关的。协议、无限宝石、Thanos、烁灭……”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Bruce清了清喉咙。“我……必须得同意这个。如果可以，我们不想影响到这个时间线。我看过太多科幻电影，知晓未来大多数时候结局并不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“……没错并且我不想带回你的装尸袋。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都眨了眨眼，试着充分理解Natasha刚刚说的话。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉……什么？”Steve犹豫地说。</p><p> </p><p>然后豁然开朗。他突然笑了一声，摇了摇头。“真的，Nat？因为Strange？……你不可能真的告诉我你那么害怕他。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam扬起一边眉毛。“等等真的？拜托，我的意思是，是的，我同意，我们不想让这的任何人难受。尤其是我们要寻求帮助的人。并且我们试着尽量不去透露信息，这些都是因为改变过去的风险，时间旅行恶作剧blahblah blah——……但哪怕发生了什么，然后他们知道了……Strange甚至都没有超能力。他真能做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha给了他们一个严厉的神情。“如果你们以为StephenStrange最强的能力是魔法，你们太小看他了。Steve，你不<em>懂</em>。我看见过他不用任何超能力能够做些什么。这是那场事故之前的Strange。在精神创伤之前。在他建立起所有自持和自控之前。如果你们认为他在知晓失去一切之后会很危险？……这是在他连失去都不知道是什么之前。他毫无畏惧。……他极其聪明、算计、善于操纵……队长，他会在你意识过来他已经开始之前把你撕碎。并且相信我，你<strong>不会</strong>想知道任何一个尝试把Tony带离他身边的人会发生什么。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve愣在原地。个人来说这似乎有一点过于夸张。然而，最终，他缓和下来。</p><p> </p><p>“……好的……好的。瞧……我……我也想……”他深呼吸。“……你知道——……让他们因为未来发生的事而伤心有什么意义……”<em>而且又不是说他们最后没有回到对方身边</em><strong>。</strong>他挖苦地想，但没有真的说出来。“但……”</p><p> </p><p>那就是了。这也感觉很怪异……感觉很糟糕，让他们两个招待他们，尤其是他自己，像朋友一样。好像什么事都没有发生。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他渴求Tony的原谅很长时间了，甚至是迫切需要。显然不是说他不想要了。而且老天，他多么想要这份原谅。他绝望地渴求这个。回到和Tony以前的样子……他们和睦相处。</p><p> </p><p>但以这种方式……</p><p> </p><p>“这……感觉就像我们在欺骗他们。不知怎么……”</p><p> </p><p>房间内一阵沉默，他们的许多人避开了对方的视线。他们一定在想一样的事。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce摘下眼镜，简短地揉了揉眼睛。“我……不想相信我要说这个。但考虑到所有，队长？我们现在正处的情况？……告诉他们出于什么好意？如果我们不告诉他们一切，就不会改变任何事。而那个<strong>一切</strong>。谁知道。如果我们说了，他们会知道，也许他们的未来会更加艰难。……他们在2024年很快乐。最终他们的结局不错。你要做那个破坏的人？冒这个风险？因为我不会纵容你的。”他停顿一瞬，然后继续。“这个Tony仍然喜欢你。把你看做一个潜在的朋友。自私一点及时享受吧。也是为了他着想。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve叹息。“……所以我们说谎？”</p><p> </p><p>Clint看了他一眼。“自我保护，队长。”</p><p> </p><p>“准备好走了吗，孩子们？”</p><p> </p><p>他们都被吓了一跳。快速转过身面向回到这个空间、开心笑着的Tony。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Stephen，站在稍微后面一点的位置，双手插在他的大衣口袋里，怀疑地打量他们。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>自我保护，Clint这么说。</p><p> </p><p>这现在听起来很可笑了。</p><p> </p><p>因为如果他们中的任何一个真的有那么一盎司的自我保护，没有人会自愿上Tony或Strange的车。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……”Steve轻声嘟囔，把自己完全贴在毫无疑问很昂贵的跑车门框上。“呃……也许你应该……慢一点……”</p><p> </p><p>发动机在他们加速的时候大声吼叫。他的眼角，队长可以看见速度指针在上升，上升，上升……他看了后座的Sam、Thor和Clint一眼。然而，他们都比他显得要好。或者只是更好的假装冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，队长。”Tony回复，笑了一下。“相信我，我是专家。”</p><p> </p><p>“我确实相信你。”他自动回复。</p><p> </p><p>这让Tony转向他。他的眼神中有惊讶、难以置信，但也不是没有一点高兴。“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>他们对视了一秒。这感觉很熟悉。至少对Steve来说。他们是怎样习惯于不用言语交流。</p><p> </p><p>“TONY！”</p><p> </p><p>Steve敏捷地抓过了方向盘，急转弯。Tony的视线回到路上，他及时踩下了刹车。他们几乎错过了一辆车插入了他们的小道。</p><p> </p><p>“这个小混蛋——”Tony嘟囔，再次加速。“Jarvis ，打给Stephen。扬声器。”</p><p> </p><p>呼叫两声之后，一种熟悉的男中音。<em>“是的，亲爱的？”</em></p><p> </p><p>“你还敢亲爱的我！”Tony立刻回驳。“你再抢道一次，Strange——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“哦甜心，可趣味在哪呢？”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“好吧，<em>宝贝</em>，”他回复的语气显然有种甜蜜的嘲讽。“你最好在我生气前注意点儿。”</p><p> </p><p>扬声器里传来一声笑。温暖且生动。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很确定他不是唯一一个听见Strange这种声音而感到惊讶。实际上，他很确定他从没听过那位法师听上去这么<em>风趣</em>。</p><p> </p><p>“你，先生，你要输了！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“是医生！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony改变轮胎，跑车在下一秒立刻加速。他快速进入另一条小道，然后很快冲在了Strange的车前面。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……”Steve吞咽。“这很危险——”</p><p> </p><p><em>“听伟大队长的话当个乖男孩儿。”</em>Strange的语气里有着挖苦的讽刺。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心你漂亮的脑袋，胶囊。”Tony笑着说。“我已经掌控住了——”但然后他看见了Steve的眼睛。“……好吧好吧，如果你那么紧张——”他的手放在控制台上，就要把车速降下来，这时……</p><p> </p><p>“哦不不不！”Clint尽安全带允许的最大可能靠在后座上。“我<strong>不会</strong>输给Nat的！”</p><p> </p><p>Tony表现得有一瞬惊讶但然后发出一声真心的大笑。“哦哦哦好胜心，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>但Clint已经在对Sam邪笑。“Wilson！你想输给Barnes吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿，Sam的微微皱眉，然后突然，“……不！”他现在也靠了过来，同时恼怒。“<strong>STARK加速！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“我也觉得！Thor？你想待在失败的队伍里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦老天——”Steve小声说。虽然似乎只有Tony听见了。这位亿万富翁很快偷笑，然后看向金发男人的方向。</p><p> </p><p>Thor还是他通常友好的笑容。显然和平常一样热情。“不！我们要么胜利要么死亡！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧也许没那么严重但是，”Clint看回Tony，“你懂的，Stark？冲吧。我<strong>不会</strong>呆在失败的队伍里！”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人仰头笑了一声，完全被这个滑稽的动作逗乐了。“现在我是知道为什么我们是朋友了！”然后，在看了一眼Steve的方向之后。“来吧，老爷爷。孩子们已经蓄势待发了——”他笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>队长一阵懊恼。“我没那么老！如果要说你比我老！”</p><p> </p><p>“真对不起，”Tony戏剧性地说，“你什么时候出生的？”</p><p> </p><p>“你活得更久！”</p><p> </p><p>Tony大笑。一个简短的停顿，然后，“你信任我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“哦拜托！我以为我们是好兄弟——”</p><p> </p><p>又是一阵懊恼，Steve在座位里坐直。“好吧，来吧，老人家。来看看你有多能干。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony微笑了。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“我改变主意了。你让选择Tony看起来更明智。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha越过肩膀看了后座的Bruce和Bucky一眼，给他们一种显然可以理解为<em>告诉你了</em>的神情。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen笑了一声。“放松，Banner博士。我反应很快。瞧，Barnes看上去很好——”</p><p> </p><p>“他内心害怕。”红发女人说，她的声音仍然自持。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky清了清喉咙。“……我确实很害怕——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen在后视镜里瞥了他们一眼，虽然表现更多的是愉悦，而非担心。然后他把注意力放回Natasha。在背景中，他们仍然可以从扬声器里听见Tony车里的吵闹声。</p><p> </p><p>“所以。未来。你找到了吗？”他笑着说。“男友？女友？……那个队长？”</p><p> </p><p>她对他轻轻皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我知道。我也和Tony说过了。对你来说太普通了——”</p><p> </p><p>她的嘴角上扬了，虽然Natasha保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“但他确实总是从你这获得提示……而重申一次，看上去所有人都是。你秘密运作着整个复仇者？”</p><p> </p><p>她发出一声被逗乐的笑声，带着些懊恼轻轻摇了摇头。她移开视线，看向窗外，把头撑在手上。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧！”他调笑地继续。“你什么时候变得这么无聊了？没有无礼的评论？没有打趣？……别告诉我我们未来这么无聊——”</p><p> </p><p>有一阵停顿，Natasha的视线看回了另一人。Stephen在看路和快速扫过她的方向之间来回。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“……也许我们都成熟了一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，无聊。”Stephen戏剧化地回驳。“……你什么时候开始不对我开玩笑了？”</p><p> </p><p><em>从你不再觉得它们好笑开始。</em>她想这么说。</p><p> </p><p>但那似乎只是个反问，因为Stephen的注意力很快回到了和他的男友赛车上。他们的车加速了。多少在Tony拒绝让他们通过的时候做了一些危险的操作。然而，最终，一次无所顾忌的驾驶操作，Stephen开到了最前面。</p><p> </p><p>现在他们加速在近乎拉响警报的速度上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>有大喊声、尖叫声……然后是哭声。Tony。Tony在哭。</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“……减速。”Natasha喃喃。最开始这没有沉淀下来，只是她自己的声音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>仪器的嘀嘀声。暗沉的伤痕。无数的缝合。损坏的双手几乎无法握紧。</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“哦拜托，Romanov——我才达到180码。你知道我们今天很放松——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“拜托……我失去的够多了。我不能……我不能……再失去他。”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>她吞咽，双眼盯着道路。但她没有真的在看它。“Stephen。减速——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“我……我爱他。我不能。我不能想象没有他的世界，Natalia。”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“放松，Natalia——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“因为你把他从我身边夺走十年。我有十年去细想这件事！”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“我说减速！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“啊啊啊他们接近了！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Stark靠右！不不另一个右！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“另一个右是什么意思蠢货——”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“来吧他们要追上了！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“别跳来跳去你这个动物！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve在Clint近乎摔倒的时候笑出了声。没有尊严的尖叫声从后座传来。他如此不愿意承认，这很……有趣。</p><p> </p><p>兴奋会传染，肾上激素。并且他忘记了机械背后的Tony有多么出色。路上他在他们前后倒来倒去的时候有完全的控制。然而，Steve心下感激，这是此时没有别的车辆的遥远高速。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“操！！！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“啊，他们超过我们了！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“好吧如果你们能别都挡住我的后视镜！”</strong>但褐发男人的唇边有一种清晰的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>然后，有什么打断了他们的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“我说减速！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nat？</p><p> </p><p>Tony和Steve僵住了，眼睛扫了眼对方，然后看向在他们前面的另一辆车。下一秒，Strange的车猛地转向路边，发出一阵急刹车的尖叫声。</p><p> </p><p>无意识地，他们超过了。考虑到他们现在的速度，他们甚至没有看见疾速越过时另一辆车到底发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>半秒钟。</p><p> </p><p>一切只用了半秒。</p><p> </p><p>在Steve能说一个字之前，Tony立刻把车掉头。轮胎打滑，冒出一阵烟，Clint和Sam惊讶地抽了一口冷气。然后，发动机大声吼叫，他们快速开了回去。</p><p> </p><p>他的注意力立刻转向Tony。</p><p> </p><p>这就像是他们周围的气氛变了。Steve可以感觉到另一人身上萦绕的紧绷感。</p><p> </p><p>Tony没有再看他。双眼聚焦在道路上，聚焦在前方的车上。极其严肃的表情Steve只看见过几次。</p><p> </p><p>在他们的车停在Strange的边上时，他们用了一会儿理解过来发生了什么。因冲力仍然感到头晕目眩。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Tony，已经下了车。快步走向已经站在驾驶位那边车外的Strange和Natasha。Bucky和Bruce站在更远的位置，给另外两个人一些空间，露出焦虑的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>Steve，Sam，Clint还有Thor，很快加入他们。</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？”Steve说，同时Bucky和Bruce抬眸看向他们。</p><p> </p><p>“呃——……”</p><p> </p><p>“没事！”Stephen大声说，足够让所有人都听见。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha背对着剩下的人。他们没法看见她的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“她只是想要驾驶。就这样。”Stephen的语气是决定性的，没有留下任何可供质疑的空间。那双冰川般的眸子径直看向他们，好像说胆敢再说什么。</p><p> </p><p>Steve皱眉，上前一步。“我不觉得这——”他不可能是认真的。她听上去很伤心。一种他们都几乎没在那个红发女人身上看见过的伤心。Strange认为她该在这个状态下开车？</p><p> </p><p>但一只手阻止了他。Steve看向他身侧，是Tony。褐发男人一只手抓住了他的前臂。</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿。但在下一秒后，Steve闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>他们大多数的人只是看着，然后踱步。</p><p> </p><p>Tony回去把他的男友拉到一边。他们低声交流了几句。Steve可以看出褐发男人脸上担心的神情，Tony紧紧握住Strange前臂的方式，仿佛害怕松手。</p><p> </p><p>是的。Tony总是对这位医生保护欲极强。而这是在他成为至尊法师之前。他只能想象Tony过去是怎样的，Strange只是一个普通人……没有超能力，没有保护……</p><p> </p><p>Steve可以清晰地想起前一分钟。当想到可能出事时，Tony脸上的表情……那种紧绷……好像他已准备好毁灭整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>他短暂地想，Tony和他在一起的时候是否曾与这相象。……或者这只是因为那位医生？</p><p> </p><p>Steve看向别处。试着咽下他不再有权力说出口的嫉妒。这就是了，不是吗？Strange总是有权力说出抱怨、不愉快。他没有。</p><p> </p><p>最终，他们都回到了他们各自的车。有一瞬Steve的眼睛看向Natasha，同时Strange正在带她回去。这位外科医生微笑着把钥匙扔给红发女人。她毫不费力地抓住。Bruce和Bucky没再说话，回到了后座。</p><p> </p><p>“我——……她该开车吗？”Steve说。</p><p> </p><p>Tony回到他的车里，关上身后的门。“别担心。Stephen知道他在做什么。”他微笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“她看上去并不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是为什么她该驾驶。”</p><p> </p><p>一个短暂的停顿，Tony打火，虽然似乎在等待什么。在另一辆车开动后，这一次由Natasha驾驶，缓缓地再次加速，但这一次，在一个更合理的速度上，Tony跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“……别担心。Stephen知道他在做的事。他和她相处很好。也许是在她身上看见了部分的自己……”</p><p> </p><p>Tony的声音听上去平稳、冷静。这至少让Steve觉得好一些了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然，他仍然疑惑地盯着另一人，有些因这个陈述而迷惑。注意到了，Tony快速看了他几眼，他的注意力显然还有一半在他们前面的车上。</p><p> </p><p>“他们需要控制。在控制中让他们感到安全。”他继续解释。“……所以……她现在应该驾驶。”</p><p> </p><p>够奇怪的，Steve想……而当他的眼睛也看向他们前面的车时……这有道理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*work-wife：工作贤妻，又译工作伴侣，指工作上配合的搭档、知己。对应的还有work-husband。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第一天（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>去神盾大楼剩下的路上相对比较安静，每个人都沉浸在自己的思想里。像是有一种无声的默契，每个人都没去讨论刚刚发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在他们抵达目的地的时候，气氛又上来了。时不时有交谈，开一些玩笑，虽然都不是什么很重要的事情。</p><p> </p><p>Tony带他们穿过私人备用电梯。当然，一些经过他们的特工表情既疑惑又担心。但考虑到这支队伍里的熟悉辨识度的脸，主要是Tony、Natasha、Clint，那种神情都没有停留太久。他们其他的人，除去Stephen，都试着藏起脸。不经意地四处张望，避开眼神接触，害怕被认出来。</p><p> </p><p>Fury最终比想象中更好地接受了这个惨状。也许是复仇者会成功的确认缓解了这一打击。</p><p> </p><p>对话开始于Tony嘲讽地话语，“嘿告诉你个好消息！你的超级机密男孩乐队起作用了——”。然后，自然地，转向Tony、Fury还有Stephen对于为什么这位医生来这发生口角。</p><p> </p><p>“我载了一半的人过来！而且，上一次我确定是你让我和神盾保持联系，而不是反过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我知道你比Stark还烦人，我会考虑不必麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人只是看着Tony瞪视、Fury翻白眼，还有Stephen继续他宠坏了的贵公子常态，这让Steve几乎可以确定这位外科医生故意在触碰局长的最后一根神经。</p><p> </p><p>在计划让他们回到2024年以及提及住宿问题的时候，这终于变成了一个更有效率的对话。</p><p> </p><p>很快决定了让Bruce和Tony开始试着在Stark大厦建造另一个时空穿梭机。对于Bruce，是第二次，对这个Tony，是第一次。他们此刻最大的担忧在于，局限在2011年的技术，他们一共要花多久时间。</p><p> </p><p>但如果是最糟的情况，他们很确定他们2024年的Tony也已经努力在想办法把他们弄回去，这就是等待的问题。低调，远离公众，对于他们中的一些人来说，远离过去的自己。</p><p> </p><p>“……我会处理你们的住所。某个安静的地方……”Fury看着整个队伍说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不-不，你不能把他们放在糟糕的神盾住宅——”</p><p> </p><p>当然，Tony要反对。Steve的嘴角上挑，想起了Tony在纽约侵略后同样这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>他和Tony私人上有着磕磕绊绊的开端，然而Tony还是让他们借宿，如果他们决定要留在这座城市。把“队伍得在一起”作为借口让他们更容易接受。</p><p> </p><p>但他必须再次中断他的想法。提醒自己这不是他们的Tony，他的Tony……</p><p> </p><p>Fury定定看着亿万富翁。“那你的意思呢，Stark？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony耸肩，他正在手机上打字。“我已经打给Pep了。我们会准备好大厦里的客房。许多客房。很多酷炫的东西。他们都可以留在那。大厦要多安全有多安全。”</p><p> </p><p>局长扬起一边眉毛。“如果他们对此同意的话——”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿……Stark……”Bucky出声，犹豫地。“你不必这么做——我们可以找到其他方法……”他和Steve交换一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“Buck是对的。”队长上前一点。“你真不需要给你自己添麻烦。神盾有一些安全房我们目前也许能用，还有——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony嘲笑了一声。“你们都挤在一间小小的安全房里面？你们要么会弄垮整栋房子，要么会把自己折磨到死。”然后他最终抬头，看向他们的眼睛。“来吧！大厦里有各种各样的有趣玩意。你们说过我们是朋友对吗？你们真的要拒绝你们的好兄弟？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve张开嘴，但不确定此刻说什么才是对的。是的，这对Tony来讲说得通。那很舒适。很安全。他们知道大厦，曾把它叫做他们的家……但他潜意识有一种啃噬的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>他的视线仍然在亿万富翁身上。但他的眼角可以感觉到Strange又在瞪他，而局长在仔细地观察他们。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”他很快看向他的其他队友，虽然他的视线很快又再次落到Tony身上。“当然不，Tony。不是那样……只是……”他清了清喉咙。“……呃——……谢谢你。如果你真的不介意，我们很感激这份帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>很快，那种扩大的、愉快地笑容回来了。那种Steve过去经常看见的笑容。“一点儿也不。这会很有趣！”</p><p> </p><p>然后他的注意力短暂地落在显然不那么开心的Strange处。“……呃……真的——……没关系吗？”他小声地问Tony，和褐发男人站得更近了一点。</p><p> </p><p>队长下一秒就意识到了这个错误。甚至是Strange到现在一直挂在脸上的礼貌微笑都立刻消失了。</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间，他们四目相对。干净的蓝色目光遇上了那双暗流汹涌的灰。Strange流露出的愤怒似乎很……恐怖。Steve必须得提醒自己这个StephenStrange还不是法师。</p><p> </p><p>但亿万富翁好像没有完全理解Steve在说什么。加上他的男友坐在他身后的某个位置，不在他的视线范围内，似乎没有看见他的不快。“恩……？”</p><p> </p><p>“放松，队长。”Fury几乎无意识地说。他缓慢地从位置上站起来，把一些文件放入一个安全柜。“不必太过礼貌。Stark有资源。并且我很确定他很开心和朋友一起。”</p><p> </p><p>他眨眼，皱眉看向这位局长。一部分的他知道那句话不是故意的。只是一个事实的陈述。但那些简单词语下的暗示让Steve怒火上升到脖子。</p><p> </p><p>总是像这样吗？哪怕在Tony做好事的时候，一些体贴的事，他们就像很正常、没什么大不了一样接受？……为什么？因为Tony<em>可以</em>所以这就没什么特别的？好像Tony就应该做这些事甚至都不值得一句“谢谢”？</p><p> </p><p>但下一秒，这些答案，以及伴随而来的，这种愤怒，像疾速货运车一样击中了他。</p><p> </p><p>他们都对此愧疚。每一个人都有不同程度上的愧疚。他们这么做了好几年。在某个方面或者只是太习惯于Tony照顾他们……有时候是不经意的微笑，有时候是这会很方便的借口，有时甚至不会说一个字。最终被宠坏到他们都不觉得这不符合常理。甚至如此期待。</p><p> </p><p>为什么在这能如此容易地看见这些……？在这个立场上？</p><p> </p><p>他以前都不知道的吗？他那么清楚这一点，还让别人不能那么做……他什么时候忘记的？</p><p> </p><p>Steve吞咽，试着平息他上升的脾气。他不确定此时他是在对自己生气还是对Fury。或者更有可能，对他们。</p><p> </p><p>而对于那句评论呢？</p><p> </p><p>更糟的是，Tony似乎一点都没有觉得被冒犯。耸耸肩放过，好像……好像他自己也这么认为。</p><p> </p><p>几秒之内，Stephen从他一直慵懒坐着的椅子上面站起。两手插在口袋里走过来，显而易见的皱眉，正要说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>但Steve快他一步。他无法停止自己，愤怒最终折断了他最后的冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“这是什么意思？”这很大声，比他想要的更粗鲁，像一把匕首斩断了这片安静。</p><p> </p><p>所有脑袋都立刻转向Steve。很多人熟悉这个语气，很少在战场以外用上的语气。Clint最终停下了他无休止的踱步，双眼从Fury看向Steve。Natasha不动声色，但显然紧绷起来，站得非常直。剩下的人不同程度地表现出惊讶到恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>“真的。解释一下你什么意思。”皱眉更深，Steve的语气开始变得危险的低沉。双臂交叉，他大步往局长方向走。“……问题不在于他是不是<em>可以</em>。神盾没有一句谢谢地从他那里接受了多少帮助、多少发明——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen扬起了一边眉毛。选择保持沉默，看着这个情况的发展。</p><p> </p><p>“队长……”Sam警告地说，走近了一点。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Steve保持着他对Fury的瞪视，挺直背，扣紧下颚。但这位局长似乎没受到影响，用那种通常的审视和一点愉悦观察着他。</p><p> </p><p>“胶囊。”Tony的声音。这很冷静且平稳。“嘿，兄弟——这没事……”</p><p> </p><p>“这怎么会没事？！”</p><p> </p><p>这感觉很不对。</p><p> </p><p>在Steve的脑海里，Tony总是为自己发声。能够照顾自己，并且不放过哪怕是暗示有一点不尊重的任何一个人。为什么他会说这没事？他真的觉得……</p><p> </p><p>Tony的视线垂下了一瞬，然后径直看向队长。“他只是说我有资源。这是真的。没什么大不了的——我有钱而如果那是我能提供的——……”</p><p> </p><p>“什——……谁说——……”但这些话停止在他的喉咙。Steve只是长长地噎住了。他想要骂人，但看着褐发男人已经微微瞪大眼睛看着他，他觉得不该这样。他在未来已经看够了Tony对他发怒时的退缩，他也显然此刻没有再次看见的想法。</p><p> </p><p>所以取而代之，他很快再次转向Fury。“道歉。”他冷冷地说。</p><p> </p><p>他的潜意识里，他知道这听起来多么虚伪。也许他有些影射了……也许他真正想要对之大叫的是他自己。</p><p> </p><p>“队长……”</p><p> </p><p>“Stevie——冷静……”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿真的，胶囊……Steve。我——……这没那么重要。”Tony一只手放在Steve的前臂上。紧紧抓住好像试着阻止他再上前。</p><p> </p><p>这让Steve闭上嘴，用鼻子深呼吸几次。试着让自己冷静下来，同时他看回那双大大的麋鹿般的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“我道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都看向Fury。</p><p> </p><p>这位局长没有动，仍然站的很直，表情几乎没有变，很自持。“我道歉。”他平静地重复。他的眼睛现在盯着Tony。“我不是那个意思，Stark。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony焦虑地移动，他做了个鬼脸，虽然还是很快摆了摆手放过这句话。这不易察觉，这种对于真诚的不自在，可能只有Steve注意到了，因为他们此时站的很近。</p><p> </p><p>一段很长且不适的安静，然后Tony只是说，“……好吧……是你想要这个男孩乐队的。”他对Fury耸肩，短短笑了一声，然后再次回到他通常的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>Fury戏剧性地翻了个白眼，虽然之后就开始和Natasha和Clint交谈一些神盾的事。</p><p> </p><p>队长保持不动了更长一会儿。他的视线盯着对面墙壁的角落，在他沉浸在另一种思绪中的时候，不是很想看向任何一个人。</p><p> </p><p>他情不自禁地想，如果是Strange发声的话，会有什么不同。考虑到那种相处方式，也许最终会变成吵嘴。或者如果是Tony……Fury会那么容易退步，因为他认为自己是错的是由于美国队长似乎很伤心？这个想法给他的口腔内带来一阵苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>因为他终于明白Tony说他和Steve被区别对待的意思了。他依稀记得Tony，未来的Tony……他的Tony……曾告诉他，他应该充分利用这个，必要时有所利用。</p><p> </p><p>“谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>这很小声，几乎听不见。Steve很确定他是唯一一个听见的。虽然在队长很快转向说出这些话的褐发男人时，Tony似乎决定不与他对视。在某些方面上，Steve很感激。他不确定他是否能控制住自己不变成某种恶心的表情。</p><p> </p><p>不是对Tony。不。……显然，不是对Tony。……是对他自己。</p><p> </p><p>在捏了几次他的胳膊之后，Tony完全放手，同时走开。Steve感觉他的胃部在扭曲，对于那个他知道自己并不值得的感激的词。但在他能深想之前，有什么东西把他猛地拉入现实。</p><p> </p><p>整个房间现在先对来说安静下来了，只有这里那里的交谈……然后……</p><p> </p><p>Stephen坐回了他的位置，离这支队伍有些远，向后倚靠，同时一只手把玩着他的手机。Tony在他身边，半坐在那张椅子的扶手上。医生的一只胳膊，没有在玩手机的那一只，环住Tony的腰身。</p><p> </p><p>“你是……我的火*。”这不大声，但房间里的大多数仍然听得见。说出来几乎像是一句陈述，带着平淡的神情，在最后近乎像一种曲调。</p><p> </p><p>Steve皱眉，疑惑地看向那位神经外科医生。不是很理解那句评论。但在他能提出问题之前……</p><p> </p><p>“唯一的……欲望……”这一次，是Tony。几乎低语，没有抬头。也是同样不带感情的语气。</p><p> </p><p>队长一开始以为这也许是这对情侣的某种内部笑话。但真正让Steve惊讶的是，Sam也加入了。“相信……我说的——”</p><p> </p><p>“我——想要——那——样——”Bruce，Tony，Stephen……甚至是Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>现在这显然听上去是他们在唱歌了，虽然有一点漫不经心。Thor，Bucky，还有他自己是唯独没在这个回路里的，完全不知所以然。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Fury，可见地生气起来。对这显然打断了他毫无疑问很重要的对话而感到生气。如果Steve必须去归类，这是某种小学老师的表情，在他们主动辞职、只是为了离开某个难以控制的青少年群体时。</p><p> </p><p>然后，更糟的，Clint戏剧化地大喊，“<strong>告诉我问什么！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人一起回复，“一切皆无只剩心痛——”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我为什么！”</p><p> </p><p>“一切皆无只剩错误——”</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我为什么~”</p><p> </p><p>Steve的头从似乎完全自我陶醉的Clint，猛地看向咧嘴大笑的Tony。他们两个，他必须得承认，声音很有共鸣。</p><p> </p><p>“我从未想听你说~”</p><p> </p><p>“我——想要——那——样~”</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“什么……？”Steve观察整个房间。双眼看向Clint、Natasha、Bruce，Tony，还有看上去立马要笑出来的Sam。不过，Thor和Bucky，看上去和他一样迷惑。</p><p> </p><p>但Strange，然而，对这个状况表现地尤其自豪，得意地笑着看向那位局长。好像非常有兴趣不错过对方任何一个反应。</p><p> </p><p>Fury深深叹气。他的视线往上，好像在对上帝祈祷。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>滚出去！你们全部！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“你就是要那样不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他们快步走下长廊。Natasha，Tony，Strange在前面，剩下的人跟着他们。</p><p> </p><p>“被赶出去是结束那些悲惨的无聊会议最简单的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha笑了，“你可以在任何时候离开。你甚至都不该在那。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”Stephen佯作受伤。这让Tony发出一声同情的笑，拍着他男友的肩膀。“……但根本就没那么有趣。而且，和男孩乐队的笑话非常合拍——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony摇头，笑着。“好吧……我要去大厦弄好最后一些东西。也许把Brucie熊带来——”</p><p> </p><p>他们都停下，站在出口。</p><p> </p><p>“我们得去为神盾做些事。”Natasha向对面某个方向点头。</p><p> </p><p>Tony对她微微皱眉。“任务？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，只是很快的一个。”Clint说。“非常简单。某个大使的小孩被绑架了，讹诈赎金。不是我们常做的那些，但显然是Pierce部长的私人朋友。也许只要一两个小时。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们其他人也可以以防万一当个后援。”Steve提议。</p><p> </p><p>Clint简单点头。“如果你想，可以。”</p><p> </p><p>但当然，没什么能一直简单……</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，Stephen径直看向Natasha。“我能去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而从他至今为止所领略过的，Steve有一种恐惧的感觉，这实际上不是个疑问句。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*出自后街男孩《I Want It That Way》。原歌词：<br/>You are My fire<br/>The one Desire Believe<br/>When I say I want it that way<br/>But we are two worlds apart<br/>Can't reach to your heart When you say<br/>That I want it that way<br/>Tell me why<br/>（Ain't nothin' but a heartache）<br/>Tell me why<br/>（Ain't nothin' but a mistake）<br/>Tell me why<br/>I never wanna hear you say<br/>I want it that way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第一天（3）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这不该是警察的事儿吗？FBI……？”</p><p> </p><p>“再说一次，Pierce部长的私人朋友。什么？你觉得我们不该去救那个孩子？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam叹了口气，揉着颈椎。“这不是我的意思。我只是不知道神盾会处理这种类型的事——”</p><p> </p><p>“我们不。”Clint耸肩回答。“但这显然有一大堆政治活动围绕这个延展，延展……他们只是想要尽快解决，孩子安全，别有动静……”</p><p> </p><p>“——而这甚至不是一场营救。你们提议的是，字面意义上，我们要和恐怖分子谈判。”</p><p> </p><p>“而那是为什么我们来做这个而不是FBI的原因。”但当安静下来时，Clint最终从他观察那栋大楼的监视器上移开目光，转去Steve和Sam那边——他们显然正在捋顺现在的整个状况。</p><p> </p><p>队伍在一栋大楼的房顶上，对面就是该去做交换的那栋楼。耐心等着Natasha带来那位大使能够同意的价钱。在Steve和Sam站在远处、交叉双臂的时候，Clint一直在对周围做着最后的观察。然而，Bucky，在这整件事上保持安静，近乎不动声色。</p><p> </p><p>Clint在继续说之前深呼吸一次。“瞧。这就是数学。交涉赎金，作出无法追踪的支付，换来受害者安然无恙。你有一个援救队伍，显然不要一分钱赎金，但受害者的生存几率在任何救援情况下都降到了50%。那有武器，那种恐惧，太不稳当了。如果这让你感觉好些，我们正在给这个孩子最高的生存机会。而且，那个大使有钱——”</p><p> </p><p>“大使没钱。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都转去看向从楼梯上走来的Natasha和Stephen。Natasha背着一个大包，她甩在他们前面。</p><p> </p><p>“至少，不是所有的钱。”她交叉双臂说着。</p><p> </p><p>“有多少？”</p><p> </p><p>“少两百万。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，这就是了。”Steve上前。“瞧我们不是什么特遣部队，我们可以想办法怎么不做交易安全救出那个孩子——”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得孩子在这——”</p><p> </p><p>“他不在？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们聪明的话就不在。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们是复仇者！我们之前成功完成过救援队伍——”</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，他们是谁？某个俄罗斯罪犯组织？我们可以轻松拿下他们——”</p><p> </p><p>“KGB*。”</p><p> </p><p>“或者更像是和KGB有联系的影子组织……”</p><p> </p><p>“……等等，什么？KGB已经解散了，在……1991年——”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计们？”</p><p> </p><p>“……KGB显然没有解散——”</p><p> </p><p>“什——”</p><p> </p><p>“瞧，神盾控制住了——”</p><p> </p><p>“这一团乱是个什么事？Fury这次在遮掩什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“伙计们——”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“我们必须得去做交易，拿到那个孩子，然后一切都没事了——”</p><p> </p><p>“这和那孩子一点关系都没有！这和让整件事没有动静有关系！到底怎么回事！？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“伙计们！”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>所有视线都猛地看向Bucky。这位士兵很少抬高他的声音，也显然从未听上去这么慌张。</p><p> </p><p>“Strange去哪了？！”</p><p> </p><p>恐惧感冲刷过他们张望的眼神。Stephen不久前还安安稳稳地和Natasha在一起。这位医生刚刚还在这……就在这和……</p><p> </p><p>Clint吞咽。“……呃……谁拿了钱……？<em>拜托</em>，来个人告诉我他拿走了钱——”</p><p> </p><p>放在他们之间地上的包……不见了。</p><p> </p><p>Steve脸上的血色明显明显褪下。“哦上帝——”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky，现在站在他身边，瞪大眼睛盯着，小声说，“……Stark会杀了我们——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve的双眼猛地看向他的朋友，脸色更苍白了，现在完全白的像纸。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Natasha第一个恢复，走向楼梯的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“NAT！”很快队长在她身后喊道。但当没有回答，甚至行动没有一丝停顿，他很快试着追上。“等等！你不能就——……NATASHA！”他抓住她的胳膊，把她猛地转过来。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>两年！</em>”她大喊。她实际上直接在对他喊叫。</p><p> </p><p>也许是完全的震惊，Steve立刻闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha眨眼，很快，好像试着再次控制住自己。但她的声音仍然在神经边缘，语速很快。“我保护了那个愚蠢、冲动又自负的疯子两年。两年里他妈的甚至没有一道抓痕……直到——……”她的声音下一秒变小。“……别教我怎么去做我的工作。不是这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>说完，她走了。那扇通往楼梯的门再次大声合上。</p><p> </p><p>Steve不知道……怎么回复。</p><p> </p><p>他很快转身，看向Clint。但弓手耸了一下肩。</p><p> </p><p>“……我们……我们在局面失控的时候插手？”他犹豫地提议。然后，清了清喉咙，拿出一个耳机。“我已经黑入了那个地方……要听听吗……？”</p><p> </p><p>队长一只手挡住脸，哀号。<em>老天，这些人都是怎么了？？？？</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Stephen大步流星穿过废弃的屋子，抓住沉重大包的力道仍然很紧。没费多少时间他来到了电梯，无声地走进去，按了楼上楼层的按钮。电梯门开始闭合，而此时……某人停下了它。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen在他看见某个红发女人走进来时笑了。</p><p> </p><p>一阵瞪视，但最终，Natasha短短叹了一声，只是简单且安静地站在医生旁边，电梯开始上升。</p><p> </p><p>“他们在犯蠢。”他说。“太费时间。”</p><p> </p><p>没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>“……不说教……？”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha站的很直，双臂交叉。“我不喜欢浪费我的呼吸。”</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，他们都扫了眼身侧，他们眼神相撞。然后，一阵低声的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你放任我这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>她盯着他。她的眼睛直视，神情再次非常空白。“你知道如果你出了事，Tony会要了我们的脑袋。”</p><p> </p><p>医生的唇边仍然有个笑容。“我不会有任何事。”他非常自信地说。“你在这。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha的嘴角扬起，但她很快把眼神看向稳稳上升的楼层数。她深深吸了一口气，然后吐出。“……有了第一个出事的信号，你就跑。成交？你别试着逞英雄。你得跑。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen发出一声戏剧性的叹息，近乎小孩子气，近乎玩味。但，“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然，这个微笑，那其中的温柔，在电梯门再次打开的那一刻消失了。</p><p> </p><p>这层楼看上去被废弃了，什么也没有，就像这栋楼的其他地方。没有任何家具，破损或涂鸦覆在大多数的墙壁上，由于没有人工照明，非常暗。</p><p> </p><p>两个男人战争在远处，一个人靠在某个办公桌上，另一个站在这个人的不远处。他们都穿着讲究，Stephen认出那是非常昂贵、裁剪良好的西装。他把视线保持在他们身上，走在红发女人的前方半步，吸引他们的注意。不需要去环视四周，评估现状，计算威胁。他知道，在这个战场上，那些留给Natasha更好。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好，先生们。”Stephen说着靠近。他的声音传去，清晰，在这个宽大的空间回响。他想要所有的注意力都在自己身上。</p><p> </p><p>“你带钱来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”他闪过一个笑容，把包扔在附近某张桌子上。没有错过已经在那的一份文件。他和Natasha交换一个眼神，但都没有足够蠢到去拿它。不是现在。</p><p> </p><p>取而代之，Stephen把他的注意投回在那个靠在桌子边的俄罗斯人身上。那个人似乎穿的比较少，西装上有闪光点。</p><p> </p><p>“一共三百万。”</p><p> </p><p>另一个人继续盯着医生，扬起一边眉毛。“我们说的五百万。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”Stephen佯作疑惑地回复。</p><p> </p><p>“没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我有三百万。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是大使在这样的临时通知下能够提供的所有。”</p><p> </p><p>他的眼角，Stephen看见第二个男人拿了枪，虽然他只是拿着，没有瞄准。老天，他真心讨厌空头威胁。<em>啊……无聊。</em></p><p> </p><p>然而，在他身后，Natasha变了位置，靠近了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“留下这三百万。”另一人用很浓的口音继续。“你们什么时候带来剩下的？然后我们就成交，给你那个孩子的地址。”他敲着那份文件。</p><p> </p><p>但医生嘴边的微笑没有消退，很快发出一声被逗乐的恼怒。“那不会发生。”Stephen平稳地说，很平静。也许在这个情况下有一点过于自信。</p><p> </p><p>“不？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”他站得更直一些，双手插在他的大衣口袋，同时他从容地踱步。那双穿透力的眼睛从这个男人看向另一个。“……瞧，会发生的是你们拿走这三百万，给我们那孩子的下落，然后你们一起逃走，现在，去肯尼迪机场。这就在于自知之明……”他的声音现在有一种佯作的笑意。“……毕竟你们需要给自己足够的时间过国际安检。因为有一件事……”</p><p> </p><p>他上前一步，注意到整个空间突然上升的紧绷感。他毫不怀疑Natasha和另一个俄罗斯人拿起了他们的枪。但在他面前的这个男人，他在与之对话的这个，完全站在原地。</p><p> </p><p>“四个小时左右，你们的名字和身份会突然进入FBI的禁止飞行名单。所以如果是我，我更倾向在圣彼得堡花三个小时，而不是进入纽约的监狱。对你们来说可太棒了。事实上，一旦你们到了那里，那甚至感觉就像有五百万。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵安静，没有人移动一英尺。Stephen视线保持锁定另一人，他们没人移开视线。然后，下一秒，然后两秒，这个俄罗斯人深深呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen后退半步。“不错？”</p><p> </p><p>一个简单的点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好孩子。”笑容更深，Stephen最终伸手去拿那份文件，看向内容。“毕竟我们做了个交易，我要看看我们所支付的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>把这个地址记在脑海里，他把它扔向Natasha——没任何问题被接住。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴和你们交易。”他在他们转身离开的时候说，很快走向电梯。“我感谢你。大使感谢你。并且我们都希望再也不会见到你。”</p><p> </p><p>而当Stephen按下一楼的时候，电梯门很快再次关上，他没有错过红发女人嘴边的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>Sam笑一声，转向剩下的人。他的语气有一种清晰的愉悦。“他就这样他妈的解决了？”</p><p> </p><p>Clint在笑，微微摇头。但……</p><p> </p><p>“他很幸运。”Steve说，交叉双臂。“这很鲁莽。”</p><p> </p><p>但在队长继续说之前，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。当他看向他的右侧，Bucky在对他笑。</p><p> </p><p>“来吧，老兄。你必须承认，这是他的风格。”</p><p> </p><p>那……真没有帮上多少。但在恼怒能沉浸下来之前……</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“趴下！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve只有时间把他的重量压在地上，一支箭从他身边嗖地划过，击中目标的脑袋。一阵大声的号叫，Steve正好看见一个不熟悉的男人来到了地面上。</p><p> </p><p>“Nat！我们被发现了——”</p><p> </p><p>然后，从下面，在另一栋楼里，传来一声巨响，听起来糟糕的像枪声。</p><p> </p><p>Steve没有犹豫，拿过他的盾牌。“<em>给我盯准Strange！</em>”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>足够幸运，没有一个人受伤。</p><p> </p><p>在这支队伍全心战斗的时候，这甚至就不是一场打架。在二十分钟内，复仇者们定位并解决了所有明面攻击的、以及藏在周围地域的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>那是在……他们能够停止担心某个市民的安危<strong>之后</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>因为说实话，一开始真正且唯一关心的就是把Stephen安全地从很快成为火力全开的战场上带出来。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha本来让医生远离会受伤的区域，但在她自己推开Stephen、勉强地避开一颗子弹之后，Steve采取主动权把医生拽出来。把他放在一条街外的地方，然后回去支援。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen显然不感激那位队长离开前看向他的傲慢瞪视，但考虑到他们的状况，没有反驳。</p><p> </p><p>但在混乱之中，Natasha仍然多少找到了时间去告诉神盾特工大使孩子的位置。这，引向了一场安全的救援。</p><p> </p><p>所以最终，所有事都足够完美的解决了。不像他们想要、预期的那样快速且安静，但没有真正留下破坏。甚至是Fury也在他们回来时放弃似的叹口气，没有说教就让他们走了。虽然显然他期待Clint和Natasha给出一个早晨就能交上来的完整报告。</p><p> </p><p>然而，问题就在这，这两个前神盾特工不是很清楚出事的细节。</p><p> </p><p>“到底发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha和Clint站得有点远离剩下的队伍。他们现在都回到了Stark大厦，在他们被告知等在这的共用楼层。Bruce给他们发消息说他会来这，把他们带去各自的房间，同时Tony在处理最后的筹备。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”Clint靠在墙上说。“一个零星的特工发现我们在监听。……他们也许想过这是个威胁但……他们也派了人围在大楼边。这不该足够到开火。他们想要静静地交换，而我们给予了——……”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha一阵懊恼，交叉双臂。“所以什么触发了他们？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是……”Clint难以察觉地向剩下的队伍点头。大多是对Steve、Bucky、Sam，他们仍然穿着显眼的复仇者服装。他们在房间的中间位置，有的踱步，其他人躺在沙发上。“我们这个队伍确实有一些非常……吸引眼球的人。显然不是一个普通的队伍。但……好吧，在这个时间线，他们甚至都还不该知道复仇者是什么人——”他揉了揉头发，耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha叹了口气，沉重地，走近一些靠在Clint旁边的墙上。这整个情况沉重压向红发女人。这说不通。交换已经完成了，他们几乎都要出去。所有的一切都表明，各方都希望达成一项无痛的交易，且进展很顺利。</p><p> </p><p>就因为他们意识到她和Stephen有后援在监视这栋楼，不该值得一场枪战。尤其是在他们的人这么少的情况下。当然，考虑到他们是谁，那几乎无关紧要，但那些俄罗斯人并不知道。而再一次，Clint是对的。他们在场不该得来这么一个回复。毕竟，在这个时间线，今年的这个时间，复仇者们甚至不存在。甚至没有人知道复仇者有威胁。</p><p> </p><p>但在她能完成想清这些之前，有什么把她的注意力猛地转会现实。矛盾就在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“那很鲁莽！你是个平民。你都不该掺进来，更别说到那里去！”</p><p> </p><p>多数是来自于队长尖锐声音的威胁，配上那种烧灼的视线，完全站直的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>但显然这不是Stephen Strange。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，队长。”这位医生回复，闲散地走向一个沙发，不在意地把他的重量扔在上面。“最后都没事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“而这都非常可能有事！那是幸运。”</p><p> </p><p>“那不是幸运。那是运筹。……而且，如果你们这些蠢货包括你没有站在那斗嘴，由于可怜的领导能力——”</p><p> </p><p>“那之后发生的呢？”Steve站的更近，皱眉更深，下巴紧绷。“你有可能死的！你决定去做魔鬼交易让你没有武器、没有训练站在枪火里——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼。“好吧我还活着！”</p><p> </p><p>Steve懊恼笑一声，他的双手放在胯部。“你真的没看见问题，是吗？你很自负，Strange。你觉得你无所不能——”</p><p> </p><p>“你也是。这不就是你为什么对这件事反应这么大的原因？因为小小的平民解决了你的问题？证明有更好的、你做梦都想不到的解决办法？证明我比你聪明？”</p><p> </p><p>“最终，你在那制造了麻烦。我们没法完全采取行动因为每个人都在关心你的安危！……因为我们都知道你要是出事Tony会发疯。至少你该足够关心他而不这么自私——”</p><p> </p><p>这让Stephen声音中的玩味消失了。那双穿透性的研究在径直盯向队长的时候变得严厉。他愠怒地笑了一声，但那没有分毫暖意。</p><p> </p><p>“哦<em>拜托</em>。别用你那装腔作势的演讲让我无聊了。”他冷冷地说。“你自视太高了。也许对于你在这的小仰慕者来说作用得不错，但别骗自己，觉得我也在乎你说了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>一个很长的停顿。房间里的所有人保持完全静止，眼睛落在发怒的队长和肆无忌惮的医生身上。</p><p> </p><p>然而，最终，Steve深呼吸，吸入又呼出。他移开了视线一会儿，好像在思考，然后把他的注意重新完全投回那个医生。他的声音有新生的冷静。</p><p> </p><p>“……你是对的。我不会让你理解。但你知道谁会在乎我说的话吗？”他的表情完全空白，仍然严肃但难以置信的空白、冷静。“Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Clint小声骂了一句。似乎只有Natasha听见了。而很快的，她也有这个感觉。她简短闭上了眼睛，在精神上叹了口气。剩下的人焦虑地改变姿势，想着他们是否该在内爆前插手。</p><p> </p><p>在这时，电梯打开了，Bruce带着一个平板走了进来。虽然注意到了明显的紧绷感，立刻停住了步子。他的眼睛很快扫过整个房间，最终看向Steve和Stephen，然后静静疑惑地看向剩下的人。</p><p> </p><p>但Steve和Stephen都没有解释他们之间发生了什么。他们的视线火热瞪视，聚焦在对方身上。</p><p> </p><p>然后很快，Stephen从沙发上站了起来。再次站在队长面前。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>不好意思？</em>”不过四个字，承受了那么多的挖苦、愤怒、以及让大多数人退缩的不满。</p><p> </p><p>虽然，也许并不惊讶地，Steve固执地站在原地。“我会告诉Tony你今天做的事。到底是怎么急转直下的。也许你会在乎你的男友关心你、对你失望、对你发脾气因为你那么不注意地拿命冒险。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不敢。”</p><p> </p><p>“试试。”</p><p> </p><p>这两个人保持完全面对面。安静，同时两边的人都等着接下来是什么。</p><p> </p><p>Steve的嘴边露出一个笑容。高兴于这一次，终于，是他赢了。知道他找到了压力点。</p><p> </p><p>很显然这一次，Strange是那么明显地做错了。自顾自闯入一个他一开始就不该进入的任务。Tony一旦听见这个，那位天才毫无疑问会不高兴。而那位医生，他对大多数人的观点那么不在乎，显然会在乎Tony对他是高兴还是不高兴。</p><p> </p><p>而足够肯定，在简短的一分钟后，Stephen做了他们之前从未看见过他做的事。</p><p> </p><p>他没有回头地冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>医生消失在视线中的下一刻，Bruce上前。“<em>发生什么了？</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Clint看了他一眼，传递着<em>我一会儿解释</em>的意思。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky叹气，再次靠回对面的沙发上。“……Stevie……这真那么重要吗？”虽然，看见他最好的朋友脸上残留的得意，他翻了个白眼，没有等回复。</p><p> </p><p>“你不该那么做。”Natasha说。</p><p> </p><p>Steve转向她，近乎立刻，微微皱眉。“你看见他了！他没把这当回事。甚至不能承认错误。”</p><p> </p><p>红发女人保持神情不变，她的声音仍然完全平稳。“他不该掺入这个任务。……但你不该用Tony威胁他。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的要告诉Stark吗？”Sam叹了口气问。“……好吧……但真的……我想这是某种危险。也许Stark应该知道……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve简短点了点头，最终坐在Bucky身边的沙发位置。“我会……我会告诉Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Clint和Natasha交换了眼神。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>不像他们以前那样，虽然是未来，他们更长久地待在大厦里，没有自己的楼层。就像Bruce简短解释过的，那会花很长的时间，他让Tony别麻烦了，毕竟他们的希望也是不在这待太长时间。</p><p> </p><p>所以每个复仇者在共享的楼层里都有自己的房间，这显然意味着共用的厨房和客厅。没有人有任何抱怨。而事实上，很显然Bruce也不会让他们抱怨。</p><p> </p><p>他们没有看见Tony，直到夜幕降临。那时，他们都在自己的房间，洗漱，之后待在共享客厅里。然后，在晚上8点左右那位亿万富翁走进了这个房间，他的脸上有大大的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>他们都抬起头，有些人快速打了个招呼，虽然大多数很快看向Steve。等着看队长是否会真的执行他早些时候的威胁。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿你们。都安顿下来了吗？”Tony大步走向迷你吧台，给自己倒了一两根手指深的琥珀色液体，然后转向面对整个队伍。“我今天点了个外卖，大概十五分钟内就会送到。”</p><p> </p><p>所有的眼睛就显然都转向Steve了，在这个金发男人站起来的时候。缓慢地走向Tony站的地方，略微紧张地揉着他的脖子背部。“Tony……我……实际上我必须得告诉你……就是今天——”</p><p> </p><p>足够有趣的，Steve预料中他的队友会落跑。用某些理由离开这里。</p><p> </p><p>但他们没有。甚至有些就像Natasha和Bucky那样手里拿着一本书或一张报纸，他们的注意力完全集中在他对褐发男人的对话上。甚至是Thor也从电视那转过来，Clint停止咀嚼他的薯片。</p><p> </p><p>Steve抑制住想翻白眼的欲望。他真的不确定为什么他以为自己的队友会提供给他们私人空间。考虑到和他们在一起的那些年，他该知道他们会留在这观看的。</p><p> </p><p>然而，让人惊讶的，是……</p><p> </p><p>“哦——是的，Stephen已经告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve眨眼，试着让那些话沉淀。“他说了……？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，他告诉我你救了他。”Tony轻松回复。“……所以我该谢谢你让我的男友安然无恙回来，恩？”他转了转那杯酒精，一个温暖的微笑展现在他嘴边，他上前几步。</p><p> </p><p>很快一只温暖的手搭在了Steve的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。诚心的。真的。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve感觉他的脑袋短路了。突然太过疑惑但又太过关注于褐发男人眼睛中真诚的喜爱，以至于没法弄清楚。</p><p> </p><p>“……你知道的——”Tony哼声。他的视线降下一秒，然后径直盯向Steve婴孩般澄澈的蓝眼睛。“今天的所有事……我——呃……”柔和的笑声，一阵紧张过去。“你真的完全是我所希望的美国队长。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve吞咽，那么艰难地试着找到自己的声音。“……不——不用客气——”他将将阻止住这些话变成疑问句。</p><p> </p><p>但Tony似乎没有发现任何不对劲。也许以为这是金发男人对真诚赞扬感到慌张的表现。又一个笑容，他转向剩下的队伍。“我们一起吃怎么样？我来收拾桌子……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve本打算微笑，但……</p><p> </p><p>在这一刻，某位医生走进了房间。</p><p> </p><p>Tony的注意力似乎自动地转向另一人。“哦，嘿宝贝。你能帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然。”Stephen温柔微笑着回复，好像无忧无虑。“我很快就来。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都看着Tony消失在餐厅区域。</p><p> </p><p>对于刚刚发生的事有不同程度的疑惑。但没有人像队长一样疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen不慌不忙地走近这个队伍。而Steve继续瞪视着他。</p><p> </p><p>“你对他说了什么？”语气尖锐、愤怒，强调着每一个字。</p><p> </p><p>他没能告诉Tony到底发生了什么。Tony不会这么毫不在意，如果……</p><p> </p><p>那种愉悦，那种轻松瞬间从医生脸上消失。现在Stephen的神情上是新生的冷漠。仍然是他通常的沉稳，但在那之下藏着的显然不祥。好像之前所有不稳的愤怒都被移动、塑形，进入一种自我控制。</p><p> </p><p>“到底发生过什么。”Stephen带着笑意回复。“事情失控……我也许有点鲁莽，这是你说的而不是我……但那位美国队长拯救了这一天……”最后一句夸张地说出，极其嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>“……还有我。但伟大的队长似乎有点不高兴——……大多是因为他关心平民，在这个故事里也就是我，的安危。”对此这位医生靠近一步，然后又一步，又一步。“……为什么？我以为你会开心。”</p><p> </p><p>“你——……”Steve真的不知道怎么回复，慢慢地事情开始拼合。这个混蛋一定是……</p><p> </p><p>“这都在于你怎么叙述一个故事，队长。观点看法。”Stephen继续。“哦还有我已经向他道歉了，顺便一说。因为太冲动，陷入危险……虽然考虑到我是怎么强调自己几乎快死了，Tony似乎看见我没受伤而松了口气。更多的沮丧在于那些开火的枪而不是我。……毕竟，事情在任务中会那样快失去控制。不是我的错，他说。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve愤怒地哼声，双臂交叉。他无法相信。Strange真的，用自负的过度自信和平稳的交谈，找到一种避重就轻的方式让他免于麻烦……哪怕是和Tony。而再一次，他也许不该那么惊讶。</p><p> </p><p>“你当英雄。我摆脱困难。……我理解的很好，不是吗？达成了你的虚荣心。”</p><p> </p><p>然后Stephen停顿一瞬，他的视线看去他们看见Tony消失在分隔的墙后时的位置。他的眼睛有一丝柔和，虽然他的语气仍然是一样的严厉。“……虽然你确实说对了一件事。我确实在乎他是否和我在一起不高兴。……但从我所分析的来看……你是一样的。你非常在乎他是不是喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>房间内一阵不适的移动。Steve毫不怀疑很多人也许在侧目看着其他人。</p><p> </p><p>他咬紧牙，试着快速找方法让自己逃离这个，正确的下一步。但一部分的他知道，在他的潜意识里，这根本不是他的领域。这实际上是心理战争，是Strange战场而不是他的。</p><p> </p><p>“……如果我走进去告诉他所有事。关于你怎么闯入任务的细节，一个人，没有让我们知道——”</p><p> </p><p>但医生打断了他，那个笑容在他的表情上扩大。“哦，你不会想那么做。就像我说的，你似乎很高兴能得到他的好感……由于某些原因。他喜欢你的时候你<em>深爱</em>如此。而他显然现在把你看做英雄了。保护我，他生命里最爱的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的会丢弃这个？冒着看上去可怜的风险，强调那些细节？告发我？想让我看上去糟糕？打碎你那个伟大、真诚的形象？为了什么？渺小的几率他<em>也许</em>会因为我已经实际上道过歉的原因对我不高兴？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve抿起嘴。他的双手放在胯部同时继续瞪视。</p><p> </p><p>沮丧的事情是……Strange是对的。让Stephen先说出这件事就把Steve放在了不利的位置。尤其考虑到这个医生是怎么有着一套言语上的说辞技巧。知道该怎么去说一个故事，算计着每一个该强调的细节，精准地用最适合他需要的方式说出每一个字。</p><p> </p><p>在这一点上，争论他的观点完全是场博弈。Steve也许会辩驳……显然试着把Strange放在不好的灯光下。这更会让他显得可怜，考虑到Strange已经把他描述成了一个英雄，甚至为他的错误道歉……虽然这位医生近乎没有完全意识到他做错了什么，这Steve非常确定……</p><p> </p><p>而如果Tony最终聚焦在Steve在那个情况下的行为，队长不情愿地上前……然后Strange就会多少翻转说这是无理的报复或者……老天，他头疼。这显然不是他的战场。</p><p> </p><p>但……</p><p> </p><p>他深呼吸，试着清醒他的脑袋。“你那时很鲁莽。如果他知道你试着去执行任务——……Tony不笨。他会知道你几乎用你的自负和在过程中的近乎死亡破坏了整个任务。”</p><p> </p><p>“也许在你的时间里，他会。也许在你的世界，你的话会更重要，我不知道。但看吧，这就是重点，队长……”</p><p> </p><p>他靠得更近，现在他们两个只有一步之遥。“这是<em>我的</em>时间线。他是<em>我的</em>男友。他现在对你有些喜欢，而他几乎都不认识你。我？他爱我。许多年。真想赌一赌最终谁的话、谁的故事、谁的感受更重要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>那让Steve僵住，完全愣在原地。</p><p> </p><p>他咬牙，失踪者咽回他脑海里组成的那句脏话。但最终他知道。如果他只知道Strange一件事，他没有夸张，没有寄托于揣测。他说的是事实。</p><p> </p><p>而那很伤人。</p><p> </p><p>“哦还有一件事……”Stephen继续。然后下一秒，哪怕是假装的微笑，甚至是那种愉悦……完全消失得一干二净。</p><p> </p><p>就像是他们周围的气氛转变了。再一次，Steve必须提醒自己这个Stephen几乎可以确定不会魔法。然而……</p><p> </p><p>这感觉像气温突然下降。就像有人把他身边的空气夺走了一半。一阵紧张在他的脊梁震动。这种警示Steve通常在一场战争、危险之前感觉到。</p><p> </p><p>他快速眨眼。出于某种原因，他无意识地、在注意到之前向后退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>一阵尴尬，但他没有足够的时间去细想。另一人的下一句话，那蚀刻在言语间的、严厉的警告，让队长把他的注意力猛地放在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>别再威胁我。</em>”这是一句低吼。那双尖锐的眼睛有那样的强烈，那么的愤怒，这几乎不可能。“你胆敢再用他来威胁我。我不是你的手下。我不是你带领的队伍的一员。我没把你视作偶像。别<em>再</em>犯那样的错。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen又上前一步。</p><p> </p><p>而Steve，再一次没有任何注意地，向后退，艰难吞咽。</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢挥霍他的名字……但我会为你开个先河。”Stephen语速在每一秒加快，却惊人地仍然发音清晰。“毕竟，是你把他拉入我们的争执。而你似乎那么……”他发出一声严厉的笑，浸染着完全的讽刺。“……<em>困惑</em>于这儿的情况。我在Tony生命中的位置在哪以及你的在哪。”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony Stark是<em>我的</em>男友。去看看他的遗嘱，任何资产的文件，所有他无法做出决定的授权……你会找到<em>我的</em>名字。那就是我在这的影响。和他<em>在一起</em><strong>。</strong><em>我的</em>时间线。<em>我的</em>世界。<em>我的</em>男友。<em>我的。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Steve后退的下一步，他几乎绊住。</p><p> </p><p>“……你在这的所有<em>特权</em>，那是因为我<em>允许</em>了。Tony的时间，他的注意，他的好意……对你所有的特权都是你<em>被允许</em>的，因为我放任了。我的一个抱怨，几句我不信任你、不喜欢你的私语……都能把你终结。所以有一条规则我建议你遵守。<em>别。来。惹。我。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>严肃的沉寂。</p><p> </p><p>有一瞬所有人都僵在原地。似乎Bucky和Natasha从位置上站了起来，以防他们需要控制住那两个人远离对方。但在这一时点，没人敢动。</p><p> </p><p>然后，慢慢地，Stephen站直，退了一步，又一步……</p><p> </p><p>呼吸，吸入、呼出，然后突然这位医生表现地如往常一样沉稳。那种几秒以前呼之欲出的、在谋杀边缘的意图完全消失了。</p><p> </p><p>然后，一种愉快的，显然经受过良好排练的微笑，他转向剩下的他们。“我会帮Tony布置。食物很快就会送来，如果你们中的哪一个愿意善良地下楼把它拿上来。”</p><p> </p><p>Clint快速点头。他的眼睛微微睁大，被遗忘的薯片仍然在他手里。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen没有对此评论。公然地忽略剩下的人脸上同样惊愕的神情。他简单说了句谢谢，走向厨房。</p><p> </p><p>而Steve……呼出一口他甚至不知道自己抑制住的气。</p><p> </p><p>Thor……开始咯咯笑。“现在我知道他为什么和我弟弟相处那么好了——”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*KGB：克格勃，前苏联国家安全委员会，为政治警察及安全机构。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第二天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我就说那是个愚蠢的抛尸手法！”</p><p> </p><p>“对，真的。就酸而言氢氟酸很弱。”</p><p> </p><p>“而尸体也不会就那样溶解——”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”Steve一边走向大型屏幕前的沙发一边问。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky自然地挪了挪位置，在看向自己的挚友时仍然微笑着，然后很快看回Clint和Sam，他们似乎正对着那台巨大的电视屏目瞪口呆。他们正在看某种电视节目。然而，对于那个具体的标题，队长不熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>Sam坐在对面的沙发尾上，Clint像往常一样，和身边各种各样的零食一起半躺在地上。Thor站的不远，在厨房的入口附近。这位神明一定比他来得早些，可能查看过这里的吵闹是关于什么。Steve可以猜到队伍剩下的人一定是在厨房。快到晚餐时间了……</p><p> </p><p>“他们用专业知识毁了剧情。”Bucky最终回复。其他人显然都太过分心了。然后，一个比他们都要大声一点的声音问，“……那你会怎么抛尸？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Clint转过去。后者张开了嘴，正要回复时被另一个声音打断。</p><p> </p><p>“在我还是孩子时候——”Stephen开口，虽然没有从看上去是某种病例的文件上抬头。</p><p> </p><p>医生自己在另一个沙发上，舒服地坐在正中间，双腿交叉，手里拿着一支笔。他的腿上散落着X光片，图表，还有许多页的笔记，慢慢地充盈着他身边的空间。</p><p> </p><p>Steve因这个声音而紧绷。只是一点点。</p><p> </p><p>……好吧，也许比一点点多些。足够让Bucky带着那种让人生气的、了然的笑容对他侧目。Steve立即瞪了回去。褐发男人只是摇了摇头，低声笑了声，同时转移他的注意。</p><p> </p><p>幸运地，没有一个人注意到了他们的互动。至少，没有人对此评论。然而，Thor，嘴边有一个可疑的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>Steve和Stephen在他们之前那晚的口角之后再没有直接说过话。虽然，Strange在那晚紧接着的晚餐上让人讨厌的十分自在。</p><p> </p><p>那位医生又当着Tony面，顺便提到那天早些时候Steve是怎么把他送去安全的地方。这显然是包着诋毁的赞扬。哪怕是不怎么玩头脑游戏的Steve也能看出来。挖苦队长无法说出他的故事，他是怎么智取的……强调着是Stephen Strange在引领这场游戏，把这个故事描绘成他想要被看见的模样，而他，Steve，不得不顺从。队长在Tony的眼里是“好”是“坏”显然取决于Stephen的一念之间。</p><p> </p><p>Steve感到一阵愤怒。毕竟，他从来不是虚假客套的人，显然也不是Strange那样优秀的演员。</p><p> </p><p>如果他不喜欢谁，Steve会很坦率。坚定不隐藏在某些双重意义的对话和精心设计的侮辱之后，而是正面面对。</p><p> </p><p>是的，任何其他的夜晚，他很可能会反驳，就在当场。把那个自负的混蛋喊出这愚蠢的表演……</p><p> </p><p>……如果不是为了Tony看向他的喜爱神情。</p><p> </p><p>微笑着感激着他的男友安全回来了。</p><p> </p><p>然后那些话，那些愤怒，消逝。</p><p> </p><p>距离Tony那样看向他过去多久了？带着那样的崇拜和温暖？</p><p> </p><p>显然，Steve，也许自私地，还不忍心放弃它。</p><p> </p><p>而Strange……可能知道。</p><p> </p><p>那晚结束的时候，Steve决定避开Stephen。至少，暂时的避开，直到他找出下一步行动的计划。相信这不会很难，考虑到他之前与这个医生相处的经验，那位法师自他们回到大厦开始似乎就固执地避开他们所有人。</p><p> </p><p>但足够奇怪的，对队长来说也足够不幸的，这个Stephen Strange似乎并不热衷于那个想法。</p><p> </p><p>医生昨晚待在大厦里。显然在复仇者大厦——……不，Stark大厦过夜。这坦率地说，是未来从未发生过的事。</p><p> </p><p>Steve在他第二天的晨跑回来后发现的。Strange在为他、Tony和Nat做早餐……在Clint和Thor走进来看见食物之后很快进入了一些小组交谈。</p><p> </p><p>而那是另外一件事。Strange显然把自己融了进去。他和整个队伍互动。开始和Sam、Thor和Bucky说话……与Clint和Natasha打趣……和Tony做计划，这就包括了Bruce……</p><p> </p><p>Steve说实话不知道到底发生了什么，或者Strange在玩什么游戏……但不论是什么，这显然比起他和法师在未来的第一次冲突，是完全不同的战场。</p><p> </p><p>而他当然没有错过Stephen是怎样地，再一次，待在大厦。<em>和他们一起</em>。医生似乎直接从医院过来，表现得像是根本没有要离开的打算。从最近晚上的时间来看，他甚至提前下班。</p><p> </p><p>“……我总是想最聪明的藏尸方法是先暂时把它放在某个地方。冰冻起来，当然。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve很快眨眼，突然从他的思绪中猛地回神。</p><p> </p><p>然而，环视一周，他不是唯一一个因医生说出的那些话而有些震惊的人。</p><p> </p><p>但Stephen没有留心这些尴尬的视线、出其不意地懊恼。只是从他的文件夹里拿起另一张纸，他继续用那种平淡的语气说。</p><p> </p><p>“……然后我会对某个地方进行匿名举报……我是怎么在附近看见一个带着铁铲的人……也许会埋在那，等等。他们会把那个地方挖开，但什么也不会发现，他们一定会继续。毕竟，错误的匿名举报多了去了。然后我会把尸体埋在那个地方。刚被挖过的土壤不会被怀疑，警察也不会再去看那个地方，因为他们已经找过了。”</p><p> </p><p>说完，医生抬起视线，神情淡然。</p><p> </p><p>很快地，Sam打破沉寂。“……你真的把藏尸方案开始于<em>在我还是孩子的时候</em>？？？”</p><p> </p><p>他的嘴边扬起一个笑容，Stephen向后靠上他的椅子，轻轻耸肩。好像让他们相信这是个笑话或是夸张。</p><p> </p><p>Clint大笑出声，摇着头，Thor也笑了起来。甚至是Bucky似乎也被逗乐了。</p><p> </p><p>但在他们能更深评论的时候，厨房发出一声巨响。</p><p> </p><p>站在可视范围的Thor，已经探过头去，试着瞄一眼另一个房间发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“有人受伤了？”Steve站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”Thor很快回复。他微微眯着眼。“……好像是钢铁之人想拿他够不着的餐具——”</p><p> </p><p>Clint笑着蜷起了身，同时Sam从沙发上转过去，也想看一看。</p><p> </p><p>“你不该去帮忙？”Bucky问，向某个外科医生点头示意。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Stephen，动都没动。“你没听见吗？”他带着嘲笑说。搭配一个愉悦的微笑。“作为一个高个子的人，我不能为Tony拿高架子上的东西。但如果他请求，我一定遵从。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“这是铁律。”医生用一样讽刺且平淡的声音说，虽然那个微笑很快消失。</p><p> </p><p>Clint怀疑地看他。“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen看回去，面无表情。“我喜欢性爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“跟这有什么关系——”</p><p> </p><p>“我今晚想做爱而如果Tony心情好的话我会有更大的机会获得它。身高一直是个棘手的话题。……但再一次，我想特别好的心情或是尤其糟糕的……哪一个对Tony来说都可以——”</p><p> </p><p>“信息量太大，兄弟！”Sam大喊。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是以笑回复。</p><p> </p><p>Sam拿了一个垫子，做着好像要把它扔向医生的动作，但之后……</p><p> </p><p>“STEPHEN!”</p><p> </p><p>所有人都自然而然地哼了一声，知道从厨房发出的声音是谁的。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen大声地、戏剧化地，“是的亲爱的？”同时他开始归拢他的文件，把它们细心地放置在一边。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>过来！我需要帮助！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>医生看了剩下的人一眼，一种清晰表现出的、无声的夸张，“看吧？”然后站了起来。如果不是他嘴边不易察觉的真诚微笑，他们会相信医生佯作的恼怒神情。那不是演绎的部分。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你确实需要我了。”Stephen开心说着很快走向厨房。足够大声到让客厅的所有人都听见。</p><p> </p><p>Tony立刻接上。“我可以用梯子来把你换掉！”</p><p> </p><p>医生摇了摇头，笑着同时完全消失在另一个房间里。现在那里有更多的调笑了，虽然很小声，不再能让剩下的人听清楚。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都该去帮忙。”Clint最终说，在他伸展的时候哀号出声。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人点头。他们一个个行动起来。</p><p> </p><p>一秒过后。然后又一秒。终于……</p><p> </p><p>“你来吗，伙计？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。”Steve小声说，他的眼睛猛地看向现在站在他身边的Bucky。这终于让他意识到现在只有他们两个人了。“……去吧。我一会儿就来。”</p><p> </p><p>但另一人看了他一眼。而Steve知道这个目光。一种与张开又合上的嘴配套的目光，显然想要说什么但吞了回去。</p><p> </p><p>他沉重叹气。“我很好，Buck。……我——……”剩下的话很快逃离了他。不知道该怎么去描述他的真实感受。哪怕他想，他也不能真的去定义这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“……他很清楚怎么留下好印象，不是吗？”Bucky的声音很淡然，他的表情也是。</p><p> </p><p>但没有说出的暗示已经让Steve把视线猛地看回他的挚友，皱眉。“这不是——”</p><p> </p><p>另一人耸肩。“……我们早就知道了，对吗？他很有魅力。并且足够聪明到知道怎么让人们喜欢他……”</p><p> </p><p>金发男人没有移开视线，但慢慢地闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>然后，在小小地懊恼之后，他把身体完全扔回沙发座位。向后靠着，让他的脑袋重重靠在柔软的垫子上。</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。……我只是——”</p><p> </p><p>“没想到队伍里的每个人都会和他相处很好？”</p><p> </p><p>“……也许吧。”</p><p> </p><p>一只手放在了Steve的肩膀上，安慰地捏了捏。也许如果是Bucky以外的任何人，他可能至少会对承认不成熟的行为有些尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“……我也不是……这很难。看见……所有这些……你懂吗？”他又叹一口气，试着再次坐起来。他的眼睛看向通往厨房的门框。他现在可以听见那些声音，隔壁房间传来的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>他……从未看见过这个。他从未看见一丝一毫。</p><p> </p><p>Thanos被打败、他们回到复仇者大厦后显然没有，Tony和Strange第一次约会时也没有。</p><p> </p><p>Clint的猜想也许是对的。那位法师也许对于混蛋们战后的回归，精神上有着强烈的“我们vs他们”。当然他们可以肉眼看见Tony和Strange是一对的夸张信号，但医生在他们身边时从未放下武装。他们现在看见的这种亲密，这种热爱，也许只限定于这对情侣的私密时间。当混蛋们，也就是Stephen Strange不喜欢的人，不在的时候。毕竟，Banner和Thor似乎对那种爱慕的展现非常熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>但奇怪的事……以及为什么这个情况更加的……让人却步……是Steve从未看见过这些，甚至是在Tony第一次与Stephen约会的时候。在他成为至尊法师之前，在他离开之前，在那场事故之前。</p><p> </p><p>在初代复仇者第一次组成并搬进复仇者大厦之后，在医生的事故和他的离开之前，有大概一年的间隔时间。当然，Tony经常说他当时的男友，但，足够奇怪的，Strange从未费心来打招呼。除了Natasha，队伍里没有人见过Tony的这个男友。Steve确实记得在有些时候Tony很明显把他的男友带到了大厦里他的楼层。那有记录。但Jarvis把那层楼锁了起来，直到Strange离开。甚至从未有过偶然的闯入，除了……最开始的时候，在Loki入侵之后，Steve碰见他们的时候——</p><p> </p><p>那时队伍从未质疑过。Natasha多少提到过Strange是个像Tony一样的工作狂。而Clint说也许这更好……不让平民没必要地太过掺入到队伍里来。</p><p> </p><p>但说实话，Steve也许……抱有希望地，对自己说……这也许意味着事情没那么认真。那对快乐的情侣也许没有那么……快乐。</p><p> </p><p>复仇者对Tony来说很重要。这位天才对此贡献了他的生命。什么样的男友都会自愿退出……并且很显然地，似乎在避开……哪怕是了解一下在Tony人生中扮演重要角色的队伍？要么是这段关系还不够认真，要么这最终会变成那段感情的压力。是的，Tony确实表现地像他很爱他的男友，表现地像所有事都很完美……但谁知道，他们说的可是Tony。对于给他们提供住宿的亿万富翁来说，透过玫瑰色眼镜去看他的爱人，或许整段恋情也不是不可能。</p><p> </p><p>尤其在听说这对恋人怎么分手之后，听到一些显然是Strange最后对Tony说的话……Steve告诉自己，非常可能，Stephen Strange和Tony Stark不像Natasha坚信的那样，有着某种完美的爱恋。</p><p> </p><p>所以看见<em>这个</em>。看见这种家居日常的快乐……</p><p> </p><p>并且他也总是相信……除了Strange成为至尊法师，这位医生不会有任何可能融入复仇者。无论如何也不会以一种好的方式。如果不是他的魔法能力，他不会真的属于这支队伍。是的，Strange显然一开始就不想和这支队伍相处好，但就算他想，他也不可能做到。</p><p> </p><p>但现在……</p><p> </p><p>“……这只是……有点……刺痛。”</p><p> </p><p>一声叹息。而这一次，不是他。Bucky现在正用一种同情的、知晓的眼神看着他，Steve总是既感激又痛恨。</p><p> </p><p>“你还有你的朋友。至少现在是。喜欢你的……朋友。我们不知道在我们回到自己的时间线还有多久，所以……享受它吧。别被和他男友的不必要争吵而弄毁了。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve紧绷地微笑回去。“……是的……我知道……”</p><p> </p><p>“……并且，我觉得他现在崇敬你的很大一部分，是因为Stark认为你很擅长让Strange活着且安全……”</p><p> </p><p>他放弃地看了一眼，对这整个状况的讽刺性幽默做了个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第三天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>敲响两声后开门。</p><p> </p><p>没有真的被红发女人疑惑的神情逗乐，Stephen只是走了进来。然而，他确实越过肩膀扔了个小盒子。它被Natasha轻松接住。</p><p> </p><p>“你的圣诞礼物。”Stephen简单地说，同时走过另一人的床。他把自己的重量扔了上去，在背部碰到柔软的床褥时发出一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p>Tony如意料之中，他想。哪怕是时间紧迫的安排，也不留余力地给他未来的队友提供最好的临时住所。医生把眼睛闭上一瞬，试着决定他更喜欢这张床还是Tony房间里的那张。笑着他是否该考虑这个想法，让男友把他的也换成这个样式。</p><p> </p><p>“不会有点早吗？”了然的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen睁开眼，深吸了口气。</p><p> </p><p>但在他能说出话之前，她走上前。“你知道……你不需要任何借口来大厦。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白的你意思。”他平淡地回复。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha完全忽略了那漫不经心的否认，很快坐在了床脚。“你可以直接说你来这是为了看Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>医生嘲笑一声，把视线投向天花板。“我来这<strong>是</strong>为了Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>说服……好像他总是经常来Stark大厦。好像Tony不是那个总待在Stephen公寓的人，因为医生在自己的空间、自己的家会感到更舒服。好像连续两天他缩短自己的工作时间跑来这里不奇怪。这件事的真相是……</p><p> </p><p>“……并且监视他的队伍。”她为他说完。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen看向她，瞪视。“你以为你来自未来就知道所有事——”</p><p> </p><p>不过，她至少没有慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>红发女人很快耸肩，无意识地转着仍然在手里的盒子。“事实上……你和我第一次经历这个的时候表现得完全不一样。在队伍组成的时候，你从不……这样频繁地来大厦。甚至很长时间没有见过复仇者们。”</p><p> </p><p>这抓住了他的注意力。Stephen缓慢地撑着自己起来，侧过身，这样能更好地看向另一人。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>真的？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>从Natasha说的话来看，这暗示复仇者在组成之后很快搬来和Tony住在一起。Stephen有很强的欲望想翻白眼，但好吧……他想他能从Tony身上预料得到。这也能解释为什么他们中没有人为暂时搬进来而争执，并且不用太多解释就很熟悉这里。</p><p> </p><p>但真的？他，Stephen，都没有费心监视他们？没有费工夫去确认他们没有占他男友那颗好心的便宜？</p><p> </p><p>这听上去不像他。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”他脱口而出，皱起了眉头。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha用她通常面无表情的眼神看了他一眼。她的声音仍然平稳且冷静。“在问的时候，你只是说为什么要费这个力。……也许那是因为你不喜欢这支队伍。Tony变成什么事的一部分，经常卷入威胁生命的状况……你知道你无法阻止他，但同时也不想容忍。”</p><p> </p><p>他一阵恼怒。现在听上去像他了。</p><p> </p><p>“……在你不喜欢什么但对此无能为力的时候，你只是忽略它的存在。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen再次与她对视的时候，那有一抹微笑。一个同情的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“这次唯一不同的是，你无法忽略，我想。我们字面意义上出现在了你门口。……并且因此……我们强迫着你。你自己看见了……Tony和这支队伍在一起是怎样的。和暗示遥远的未来仍然存在的队伍在一起。而不是过渡阶段……”</p><p> </p><p>“他总想要一个家庭。”没有刻意地，这些话从他嘴里说了出来。他希望这听上去很平淡，只是一个陈述。但实话说，知道这说得很冷漠、严肃。</p><p> </p><p>像这样许多次，Stephen希望他不那么该死的自私。</p><p> </p><p>他真的如此。真的希望他会单纯地为Tony高兴。而他是的，大部分是。非常明白Tony从未有过许多……这个。这种奇怪失衡的，但不管怎么说，一个家庭。一个混乱且奇怪的家庭，但这精准地说明为什么他们适合Tony疯狂的生活风格。和他一起共享英雄人生。</p><p> </p><p>在他家里，一种友好的氛围。笑声、温暖，在亿万富翁的大部分生活中极其缺少。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，Tony对于复仇者的到来非常开心。早晨起来就跳跃着步子，要工作的时候没有抱怨……显然很早就完成了他在Stark工业的义务，据Pepper的话，这样就能尽可能早的回家。</p><p> </p><p>这很好，他的男友如此……开心。</p><p> </p><p>而Stephen也为他开心。……大部分如此。</p><p> </p><p>他爱看见Tony快乐的样子。但……</p><p> </p><p>“你不想待在局外。”</p><p> </p><p>他甚至没有深挖红发女人的推断。没有回复。对她正确的观点感到愠怒。</p><p> </p><p>是的，他想要Tony开心。非常想。他很高兴Tony找到了这支队伍，这个家庭。</p><p> </p><p>但在看见之后，在最前排的位置看见他们也许会对他的男友有多重要……基本上是推给他看……</p><p> </p><p>Stephen不想待在局外。</p><p> </p><p>他想要Tony快乐……但他想要成为这份快乐的一部分。非常想。</p><p> </p><p>他该死的要求这么多很自私吗？切中要害地，他正在强行融入？试着可怜地把自己融入这个他知道自己并不归属于的超级英雄队伍？</p><p> </p><p>“……我不想要他离开我。”然后叹了口气，意识到这听上去有多么孩子气。他知道的。他真的知道。然而——</p><p> </p><p>他对于这完全没意义的事情怪罪一个人。</p><p> </p><p>“……而且我讨厌你们那位觉得自己说什么都对的队长——”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve知道他不能。”Natasha立刻打断。她轻轻叹了口气，医生又瞪了她一眼。“你知道他并不笨——”</p><p> </p><p>“在我和他之间——”他淡淡地说。“你会选择谁？”</p><p> </p><p>她无声地抬起一边眉毛，嘴边仍然带着愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>“说真的。站谁那边？”</p><p> </p><p>“现在你就孩子气了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很实际。”医生平淡强调，虽然已有嘲讽的证据。“我需要知道我如果最后把他杀了……意外地……你是否会来帮我藏尸。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha笑了一声。“你不会的。你是个医生。并且你没有意外事件。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是翻了个白眼，发出一声夸张的<strong>啊</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>“……而且那不是你真正想问的。”</p><p> </p><p>他哀号着再次转过去。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是重要的那个。”她仍然继续。过了一会儿，似乎为他同情。“Tony总是会选择你。……一直是你。他会一直爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>对此，他们之间一阵沉默。</p><p> </p><p>最终，Stephen清了清喉咙，想要说就在舌尖的话。但他想，对感激致辞从不是他的专长。至少，不是对于这些让他感觉赤裸的话题。</p><p> </p><p>所以他试着转变话题。他的视线落到Natasha手中的盒子。“……不打开看看？”</p><p> </p><p>一秒，她扬起嘴角微笑，那盒子还了回来。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen接住，疑惑地盯着她。</p><p> </p><p>“这是给你的Nat的。”她说。虽然那个微笑不再触及她的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“没错……”他试着放这过去，语气保持轻松。这变成了某种游戏。在被允许的情况下，尝试获取尽量多的未来的信息。“你已经知道这是什么了，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“绿宝石吊坠。”</p><p> </p><p>他哼声，轻轻地。“我想那会突出你眼睛的色彩。”</p><p> </p><p>“……它很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”他打趣。“你没有戴它。我该换换吗？”</p><p> </p><p>另一秒，然后，“我……以前戴。”</p><p> </p><p>而这是自一开始就烦扰医生的另一件事。落下的蛛丝马迹似乎暗示着……</p><p> </p><p>“未来发生了什么？”Stephen试着关注于小细节。在清除干净前的，一点点的改变、一瞬间的反应。“……我们发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>随之而来的沉默让人不安。</p><p> </p><p>而她没有移开视线。红发女人总是这种习惯，在她想要转移视线时不这么干。好像无意识地强迫自己面对她并不想面对的事。“我干了些事……你绝不会原谅我的事。”</p><p> </p><p>他嘲笑一声。“我们都不是圣人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不觉得有那么多事我能无法原谅你……除了……Tony……”</p><p> </p><p>另一个停顿。</p><p> </p><p>他嘴边的笑容消失了。“……那伤害到他了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“那是必要的。”</p><p> </p><p>他完全坐直了。只是盯着过了一分钟。重新放映他知道的所有事，所有他所看到的，所有说过的话。“……那为什么你看上去很愧疚？”</p><p> </p><p>这一次，没有回复。没有表情，甚至没有情绪化的一个低语。完全空白。</p><p> </p><p>“是必要的吗？”Stephen平稳地问。但这不再是一个问题。“或者是你需要去相信那是必要的？”</p><p> </p><p>一秒，两秒。秒钟缓慢地变成分钟。又一分钟。</p><p> </p><p>“……我以为……那是必要的。……在当时。”</p><p> </p><p>他想着就此打住。思考着他是否真的想要知道下一个问题的答案。</p><p> </p><p>“我们……”他缓慢开口。“我和Tony……我们……快乐吗？未来？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>这……是他至今得到的最直接的回答。也很快。没有犹豫。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen哼了一声。让这阵释然冲刷。然而，这很明显，他一连串的想法。Natasha在看向他时，嘴边又有了轻微的笑容。他近乎想斥责她。</p><p> </p><p>但他没有。他们只是坐在那更长一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>然后，突然地，他站了起来。在伸展时发出一声夸张的哀号。</p><p> </p><p>Tony现在改回来了，他想。</p><p> </p><p>“我原谅你。……但我不觉得你想要来自于我的原谅。”简短的叹息，然后，“……我不是你的Stephen，对吗？……而我的猜测是你从未请求过他的原谅……未来的我。”</p><p> </p><p>一瞬的犹豫。“你想问我为什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。我已经知道为什么了。”因为这也是他为什么避开询问这个问题的原因。“那是你惧怕的回答。……因为那很重要。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，Stephen走过房间，打开门。最后回看了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“关键就在这。我很确定他知道。因为他是我……而我懂你。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“……我的意思是，在我说想吃芝士汉堡的时候我是在开玩笑……好吧不，不是真的。我确实想吃芝士汉堡但我本可以叫个人跑腿，如果我真的想要的话。或者我想更像是让Pepper找个人跑腿——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是坐在那。无声地坐在床脚，双腿交叉，下颚紧绷，富有穿透力的视线追随Tony——他正敏捷地在自己的房间里走动，打开日用衣橱，换衣服。</p><p> </p><p>Tony正把为什么他那天和某位队长一起回来的故事讲到一半。显然是某种笑话让Rogers变成了快递小哥。</p><p> </p><p>“……是的，我想我把那说的像是世界末日，但我的意思是……没想到他会以为我是认真的。但他真的带着芝士汉堡出现了。你可以想象这个可怜的家伙以为Pepper真的要饿死我或者别的什么……好像Pep有这个想法似的——……只是因为我抱怨自己不被允许——……”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>也对此讨厌自己。但他真的已经受够了，他们之间的对话开始变成复仇者这样复仇者那样……或者更糟，Steve这样Steve那样。</p><p> </p><p>他讨厌这个。讨厌他已经开始知道为什么Rogers那么自负地认为他的话会对Tony很重要。那也许是为什么第一天时，队长以为他能那么轻松地挑战Stephen的原因。</p><p> </p><p>幸运地，Stephen一直确信并且现在仍然确信，他是先来的。这与Tony对那位队长表现的多么感兴趣、喜欢毫无关系，他，Stephen，仍然毫无疑问是先来者。</p><p> </p><p>至少，现在是。</p><p> </p><p>但未来会改变吗……？</p><p> </p><p>明天，未来，是变幻莫测的。哪怕今日没有迹象。今天没有痕迹，没有警示……事情也可以在明天改变。</p><p> </p><p>“……然后开完会，我带胶囊看了下工厂。去了开发实验室，给他看了我们正在做的所有新项目。我东拉西扯了……很多。用至少三十分钟才了解到他根本不知道我在说些什么……他只是跟在身边，微笑。虽然仍然听着……很奇怪。我以为他会走神，如果他没听懂的话，你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen模糊想着对未来是什么样的。Natasha很坚定地表示他和Tony仍然很快乐……</p><p> </p><p>那Steve Rogers在这一切中的位置在哪？只是和Tony人生中受到美国黄金小子一样的影响？另一个好朋友？就像Rhodey一样？……合作伙伴……他的队友这么说。</p><p> </p><p>Rogers一开始对Tony的关心没有逃过医生的注意。在他以为没人注意的时候，那双完美的婴儿蓝眼睛总是看向亿万富翁。</p><p> </p><p>然后是对Fury发脾气。他是怎么致力于让Tony开心，并为此松口气。这都给Stephen不确定自己会喜欢的结论加码。</p><p> </p><p>“他真的试着在理解。问问题。实际上似乎很感兴趣，哪怕那显然不是他的领域。……他是个好人。Pepper喜欢他。……嘿，你觉得我们有机会撮合他们吗？你怎么想的？像队长那样的人足够配我们的Pep了，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen眨眼。试着咬住他的舌头。</p><p> </p><p>自最开始，Tony似乎奇怪的坚信Steve Rogers是直的。有点过时，40年大爱的观念，传统……Stephen没法真的去责怪他的男友。这可能会有些奇怪，把Howard Stark灌输在他脑袋里的美国队长的童年印象结合起来，并且如果根据外表和表面层次的线索，医生也能看见其中的逻辑。</p><p> </p><p>对此，他不确定怎么去打破Tony对Rogers非常确定的看法，Rogers其实更偏向于……</p><p> </p><p>他想要那样吗？</p><p> </p><p>当然。平心而论，Stephen没有任何证据。他不是百分百确定，也许他只是多疑……自磕绊的开端而起的，可怜的嫉妒与愤怒的结合。</p><p> </p><p>但部分的他只是知道……Rogers是个坏消息。就像在他体内深处，他的本能再告诉他，他不该让美国队长接近Tony。</p><p> </p><p>这只是某种过度的嫉妒吗？或者——</p><p> </p><p>但，现在，他想……是的，他没有任何证据。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen把自己撑起，快速走向正在擦干沐浴后的湿头发的褐发男人。他一只胳膊环住Tony的腰部，把他转了过来。Tony在他们对视时带着了然的笑容。这个笑容很快被Stephen漫不经心的吻封上。</p><p> </p><p>他不慌不忙。缓慢地加深。另一只手掠过Tony的下颚线，然后放在对方的脖颈背部。在Tony满足地哼声时微笑。</p><p> </p><p>医生最终松开的时候，他试着用所有他能够动用的真诚来装饰他的语气。“你太美了，我几乎无法听清你说的话。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony只是盯着他。“你一点都不想听这些，恩？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p> </p><p>亿万富翁恼怒哼声。虽然一个明显的笑容很快出现，他微微摇头。“好吧？你今晚也留在这吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你在抱怨吗？”Stephen尽最大可能撅起嘴。“我以为你会很高兴我每晚都待在你床上……”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我是。但连续三个晚上，医生？你在这而不是在你心爱的公寓里？也不需要我诱惑你……有什么鬼？”然后微微斜眼。“你做了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有你说的任何。”Stephen漫不经心地翻了个白眼。“……好吧，你在这有客人。我想你不愿意离开他们，并且想着你能用得着……熟悉一下突然的变化。”</p><p> </p><p>这不是说谎。他只是随意地，方便地，略过了某些其他的……个人……原因。</p><p> </p><p>但Tony现在对他笑的方式，他感觉自己做对了。</p><p> </p><p>看见对方微笑时Stephen感受到的温暖……好吧，至少有一件事是肯定的。他真的，真正的，在Tony开心时感到开心。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你。”褐发男人说，他又快速吻了吻。“……我真的很感激你试着和他们相处，你懂的。我知道你不喜欢新人、……而且我也真的……非常高兴你在这。”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>是的。这就是了。</em>Stephen苦涩地想，试着保持那个淡淡的微笑。<em>愧疚。</em></p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了一声。“……我真的从未想过……我会……拥有这些，你知道吗？这支……队伍……和你。而且——……我……我非常期待……未来。我们的未来。”</p><p> </p><p>再次捏了捏对方的肩膀，一个振奋的微笑，Tony开始走回洗浴间，毫无疑问地找梳子。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen站在那，现在只是盯着对面的墙。<em>我们的未来</em>，Tony这么说。……那听上去很棒。他喜欢。非常喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>也许他应该……对Rogers更努力一些。真正的努力。</p><p> </p><p>虽然是在他建立起某些基本准则之后。在他清晰明了告诉队长他不该再僭越之后——</p><p> </p><p>“……我的意思是，是的……我想我确实在还是个顽童的时候喜欢美国队长，但……老天——……我讨厌这么说，但我老爸是对的。他很……完美。好的意义上的完美。不是让人生气的那种——”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>是的。显然是在建立起某些基本准则之后。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fury也是对的……”</p><p> </p><p>哦，Stephen已经可以确定他不喜欢这话的走向了。</p><p> </p><p>“也许我不值得成为这的一部分，……我感觉我就想走后门了。有点可怜真的——”</p><p> </p><p>“停下。”医生打断。“你知道我不喜欢你这样。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony玩味地哼了一声，拿他的数字指向医生。“你为什么不能是个更支持我的男友？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是。我很高兴倾听你的烦恼，但不意味着我会纵容你贬低自己。这对你不好。你已经说够那些话了，这将不会是某种不安的情绪滑坡。你会相信它——”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，太晚了！我已经没法控制了。已经是一种习惯。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就试着开始纠正。”</p><p> </p><p>“没那么容易。”嘟囔的回驳。</p><p> </p><p>安静。Tony看回镜子，Stephen去翻找抽屉。他在Tony卧室的专有抽屉。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我有个东西能帮上忙。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony咯咯笑了，虽说仍然着迷于他自己的镜像。“行吧，医生。用心理学来攻击我——”</p><p> </p><p>他甚至没机会把话说完。</p><p> </p><p>“什么鬼？”亿万富翁现在直直看向他的男友了，睁大眼睛。一只手覆在他被击中的左肩。“你刚刚对我<em>开枪</em>了？这他妈的——”</p><p> </p><p>这是个比喻，当然。他非常清楚那是什么。Tony瞪着Stephen手里的那把玩具枪——现在正对准他，装了一个新的泡沫镖。</p><p> </p><p>“认知行为治疗工具。”Stephen带有讽刺意味地说。</p><p> </p><p>“妈的——”Tony走向医生几步，如果他说实话，有些谨慎。“……他妈的从哪里——你为什么会有这个？”</p><p> </p><p>另一人扬起愉悦的笑容。“今天我让实习医生给了我一把。Barton和Wilson也许很快要开始战争了。我也建议你武装自己。……不管怎样吧——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony只是继续盯着，双臂交叉。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你对自己是复仇者一员是怎么说的？”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人点了点脚，抿起嘴，犹疑地看着那把从未降下的玩具枪。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”他清了清喉咙。“……我……好吧——……他们是真正的英雄你知道吗？我感觉我不属于这个队伍……我的意思是我是个什么？我什么也不是——”</p><p> </p><p>下一个子弹直接打中了他的锁骨。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>耶稣基督！</em>”Tony吓了一跳。然后，恢复冷静，再次瞪向现在正大笑的Stephen。“……你真的要一直对我开枪？”</p><p> </p><p>“这完全取决于你，不是吗？”Stephen回复，有些自负。“……好了继续。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧<em>好的</em>！我不——……”他犹豫。“……我不是<em>什么也不是</em>。……我在尝试。我——……我很聪明。我是……钢铁侠。我给队伍增光添彩……但……”简短的停顿，同时他很快看向那个设备。“……这……感觉像……有时候我没有。我感觉我还做的不够，我没有达到期望。而那让人沮丧。”</p><p> </p><p>这次没有子弹。</p><p> </p><p>那双大大的麋鹿般的眼睛后是释然和恼怒的交杂。</p><p> </p><p>很快的，秒钟变成分钟，分钟成为小时。许多枚子弹以难以置信的精准打出，但间隔的时间越来越长。</p><p> </p><p>然后，在接近一个半小时之后，Tony停下了。开始安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>他真的感觉好些了。也许……只是也许……他开始更喜欢自己了一点。</p><p> </p><p>然而，现在，让人生气的，是那个终于放下武器的，一脸自傲的Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>Tony眯起眼睛。“你太荒唐了。”但他嘴边的笑容讲述地却是另一个故事。“……我要去做我自己的武器了。而我<em>绝对</em>会把你们的屁股占为己有。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>所以Stephen想好了。</p><p> </p><p>他会尝试处理Steve Rogers。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟Tony很开心。</p><p> </p><p>而如果这支复仇者队伍对他男友的快乐那么重要，Stephen可以<em>试着</em>更……友好些，对那位队长。把他们的小争吵抛在脑后，试着向前看。至少，如果那个自负的混蛋有从他的错误中学乖，知道现在他身处何位的话。另外，Natasha似乎够喜欢那个金发男人。Stephen想他可以……给Rogers一个机会。</p><p> </p><p>是的，他确实决定好了。大部分是的。</p><p> </p><p>他只是没意识到他会这么快就需要采取行动。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……嗨……”</p><p> </p><p>那位队长现在在盯着他，似乎有点惊讶于这个不曾预料的寒暄。</p><p> </p><p>“晚上好。”Stephen唐突地问候。</p><p> </p><p>注意到显然冰冷的态度，Steve翻了个白眼，哼了一声。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>继续后翻你的眼睛吧，亲爱的——你不会发现有脑子在那的……</em>Stephen不假思索地想。<em>不。不好。不能说。</em>他应该尝试——</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>为了Tony。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>但……</p><p> </p><p>Stephen很快走出电梯，在他走向双开大门时扫了眼另一个人。</p><p> </p><p>他可以明天开始友好。明天很不错。</p><p> </p><p>“呃——你要去哪？”Steve说出。“……快凌晨一点了——”</p><p> </p><p>他停住脚步，随后叹了一声。“酒吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve吞咽，犹豫了一瞬，“……Tony……？”</p><p> </p><p>“楼上。对他来说很漫长的一天。但我的思维还醒着所以——……”感觉就像他尽了起码的礼貌义务，Stephen再次要走开。</p><p> </p><p>“呃——……一个人？”</p><p> </p><p>他再次停下。现在显然感到生气的火星了。“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>安静。突然的安静。</p><p> </p><p>医生转过身，现在有些好奇。但当他的视线落在另一人身上时，Rogers似乎很……</p><p> </p><p>然后Stephen有了一个想法。</p><p> </p><p>这位队长很焦虑。他在担忧。他关心因为……他真的必须关心。</p><p> </p><p>如果Stephen现在走了，然后不走运地遇上了什么事，Rogers会是最后一个看见他的人。没有制止他。他也许——有责任。毫无疑问，这位好心的队长会让自己担上责任。精神上团队的领袖。</p><p> </p><p>结合整个那些英雄举动，金发男人似乎把自己定位为了英雄，而Tony对他产生的喜爱是因为队长让他，Stephen Strange，Tony的男友，脱离麻烦并且安全……</p><p> </p><p>医生嘴边扬起了一个笑容。哦，毕竟这可能会很好玩——</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，不管怎样我是要去的。要么你假装什么也没看见，要么一起来，如果你那么担心的话。”</p><p> </p><p>然后，Stephen转过脚跟，悠闲地迈着大步走向门口，走入外界。</p><p> </p><p>三……</p><p> </p><p>二……</p><p> </p><p>“该死。”他身后的嘟囔声。</p><p> </p><p>然后是快速跟上的脚步。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第四天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“放松，我不会做任何事。”</p><p><br/>Steve回看的神情显然透露出了他的不信任。然而，医生似乎对此并不反驳。只是愉悦地哼了一声，然后喝了一大口昂贵的鸡尾酒。<br/><br/>他们坐在仍然很热闹的酒吧的角落。好吧，更像是Stephen舒适地、慵懒地坐着，好像不关心任何事。而队长，近乎半脱离着椅子，时刻准备出击。<br/><br/>Steve苦涩地想着为什么他那时候在大厅撞见Stephen的时候没有打给Natasha。她会更适合这个，也许也对此更有经验。不会觉得太过不适应这个地方……他甚至不知道这是什么……高级酒吧？这感觉非常高档。对，他知道这是的。他瞥到过Stephen在进入的时候给他们看了一把金钥匙。<br/><br/>所有事都指出一个事实，Steve不适合这。熙熙攘攘，完美的晦暗灯光，舒适的笑声。这所有都给精心准备的鸡尾酒菜单增添了别致、过于完美的文字。<br/><br/>而这个地方的所有东西……讽刺地让Steve想起坐在他身边的外科医生。<br/><br/>让他哪怕是呼吸也感到紧绷。<br/><br/>坦白说，队长想尽可能赶紧离开这里。但这位好医生已经对招侍示意，点了第二杯。<br/><br/>“……你说过喝一杯。”<br/><br/>Stephen翻了个白眼。“我需要对你友好。你为什么把这搞得那么难？”<br/><br/>“这就是你在表现友好？”Steve平淡回驳。<br/><br/>Stephen差不多坚信这种屈尊降贵的语气实际上是这位队长的默认习惯。“我在上一个小时里有说你是个自大的扫兴者吗？”<br/><br/>“没有。但我确定这句就算。”<br/><br/>“……好吧。”Stephen后靠了一些，嘴边扬着笑容。“来吧！真的。放松，喝一杯。也许你不这么清醒的时候会更有趣。另外，我需要弄清楚怎么去喜欢你——”<br/><br/>“我不能喝醉。有血清。……你说必须要喜欢我是什么意思？”<br/><br/>“真的？……哈。这……可不好。”他实际上听上去很同情……第一次。“难怪你总是冲在最前面。”<br/><br/>“你说必须喜欢我是什么意思？”Steve更大声了点重复。<br/><br/>Stephen正要回复，某个声音让他们都停了下来。<br/><br/>队长真正看见了那一刻：这位医生的眼睛完全丧失了那一点幽默、好情绪的样子。<br/><br/>“喔。喔喔喔——……想不到在这见到你，医生……Anthony在哪？”<br/><br/>Steve心里咒骂。他已经可以预见即将到来的车祸现场了。<br/><br/>“Hammer。”Stephen对新来者冷冷寒暄，然后很快转过身。也在这时，侍应生给了他第二杯饮品。医生很快喝了一大口。<br/><br/>当然，队长也知道这个金发男人是谁。哪怕另一人这时候还认不出他。他陪Tony参加那些奢华派对的时候曾不幸遇见过几次Hammer工业的CEO。<br/><br/>实话说，第一次，他全身心地和Stephen在同一个情绪中。他个人地、尤其不喜欢JustinHammer这个讨厌的人。并且考虑到他在未来听Tony说的那些，他可以猜到这是什么。<br/><br/>现在……2011年，就在那件事之后……<br/><br/>医生大声把酒杯放回吧台。“我听说你想要把一切都归咎于Vanko。”<br/><br/>Stephen甚至没有费力去伪装愉悦。而这个感觉是相互的。他和Justin在Stark展览会事件上就没有真正让事情就这么过去。<br/><br/>“你知道他们说什么，医生。如果一个人有钱——”Justin嘲笑一声。“而我确实有钱——”<br/><br/>他恩了一声，最小程度的认可。<br/><br/>接着，Hammer的注意力很快看向别处，看向一张新鲜且不熟悉的面孔。“所以这是谁？”<br/><br/>如果他期待着一个介绍，他失望了。<br/><br/>Steve嘴巴紧闭，静静地想着最后的局面会有多坏，如果Hammer知道了他的真实身份。这条时间线会给未来造成怎样不可预知的影响？<br/><br/>没有真正想法地，他无意识地把视线投向Stephen的方向。Stephen，直到现在还一直盯着Hammer，表情完美地自然。<br/><br/>没过多久队长就意识到了自己的失误。这个简单的动作似乎刺激了Hammer得到某些想法。脑子飞速思考。无论这是什么，一定不好。<br/><br/>Steve突然想起Tony过去对这个男人的许多抱怨……好吧，事实上对Steve来说是“未来”……JustinHammer烦人的放肆趋势。<br/><br/>“……哦。”一个笑容开始在这位亿万富翁的嘴边形成。“……哦不好意思，我没意识到。我会假装什么也没看见，不是吗？”<br/><br/>Steve皱眉，试着弄清这个对话会导向哪里。<br/><br/>另一边，Stephen，抢在前面，然而。愤怒从他身上散发。“不论你以为你自己知道了什么，看在你自己的份上，我希望你在那张廉价的嘴废话出来之前知道那有多荒谬——”<br/><br/>但另一人非常轻松地继续。“天堂的麻烦？我确实有一天在滚石杂志上看见过关于你和Anthony的文章……不错的一篇。哪怕是我也被说服了，相信你们俩是新的超级完美情侣，但显然……”朝Steve的方向点头。他假装做了个鬼脸，然后低声继续。“……看见你这么晚在这……和一个<em>朋友</em>。……真的医生。年轻，金发……这有点太传统了——”<br/><br/><em>哦上帝</em>。在迅速把Stephen拉回来之前，Steve几乎没有时间让那些话沉淀。<br/><br/>Stephen瞪视，但队长拒绝放开他，严肃地看了一眼对方。任何其他的时候，Stephen会对于另一人的手感到愤怒，但现在，这种愤怒最好集中在另一个地方。<br/><br/>“想好你的下一句话，”Stephen低吼，看回Hammer。“你要是再影射侮辱我的感情关系——”<br/><br/>Steve无声地祈祷Hammer会足够自觉地退让，让这平息下来。他有可能。他记得Hammer大多时候都是在说，但总是在事情白热化的时候第一个逃跑。<br/>但不幸地，不符性格地，Hammer很快选择了说出大概是唯一会让事态更糟得到话。“哦我不是在评判。我的意思是——我懂的。你很年轻，在自己的领域很成功……这对你来说很容易，在你觉得无聊的时候找其他人当配菜——”<br/><br/>“别。侮。辱。他。”<br/><br/>他们都没有质疑Stephen到底说的是谁。至少Steve没有。<br/><br/>如果这个Stephen与队长认识的未来的至尊法师仍然有什么联系，那就是在涉及到Tony的时候他会尤其有保护欲。并且好吧，如果Steve记得没错，JustinHammer有着针对他们的褐发亿万富翁的特殊技能。<br/><br/>“……我很确定你记得上一次你在我面前这样说话的时候发生了什么。”Stephen低声怒道。“你那么想要另一个打破的鼻子？”<br/><br/>Steve做了个鬼脸，更多是对他自己，无意识地抓紧了他握住医生前臂的手。<br/><br/>所以Strange真的之前多少揍过Hammer。那很新鲜。他从没听过那一部分。但不论他有多想亲自给Hammer来上一拳，总是想，在酒吧里打架不是他穿越到2011年的行事计划。<br/><br/>然而，让他们两个吃惊的是，哪怕面对非常认真的威胁，Hammer似乎也很自在。甚至没有颤抖或推后。这通常贪生怕死的CEO只是站在原地，当下笑的很自豪。<br/><br/>“如果我是你，我不会那么做。”Justin随意地将重量支在另一只脚上，抿了一口手中的酒。<br/><br/>这让Steve看向周围，快速扫过他们的环境。他们似乎吸引了很多人的注意。一些其他的顾客在偷瞄，另一些已经不易察觉地拿出了他们的手机。<br/><br/>但更重要的，有一些穿着深色西服的男人在附近，眼睛紧盯他们的方向。<br/><br/>是了。Hammer有钱。私人安保细节不可能超出他的预算。<br/><br/>“你很聪明，医生。我很确定你足够聪明到明白你们人数不够。把身体搏斗留给Anthony和他的人吧。另外我很确定你不想伤了你那张英俊的脸，或者是污了你完美的手。”<br/><br/>Stephen很谨慎地没有露出任何明显的神情，但他可以感觉到自己的下巴紧扣了起来，热度上升到脖颈。<br/><br/>是的，他不是个白痴。完全清楚现在的局势。当然，他自己可以轻松搞定Hammer，但不是一群专业的保镖。<br/><br/>而最让人生气的是Hammer对此的自傲。完全坚信他占优势。只有一个医生和……<br/><br/><em>哈。</em><br/><br/>Stephen快速扫了一眼Steve——他看回去，一脸疑惑地轻轻皱眉。<br/><br/>Hammer对自己那么自信，只是因为他不知道美国队长是谁。那位美国队长，第一位复仇者……那个Stephen不是特别的喜欢的人，被他拽来，来到一个他不能喝醉的酒吧……因为……<br/><br/>医生的表情有细微的变化。一种Steve一点儿都不喜欢的变化。足够奇怪的，这很像Tony在实行一个队长绝对不会喜欢的计划之前的表情。但在他能说一个字之前，Stephen已经再次逼近Justin。<br/><br/>“我为你感到抱歉，Hammer……”<br/><br/>“Strange……”Steve低声警告。<br/><br/>但这被忽略了。Stephen猛地甩开队长的钳制，同时他尖锐的视线一直紧盯Hammer。“总是费尽心力破坏Tony的生活。那样迫切地尝试说服自己他不是那样的。我不想打破你的幻想但是……他是。他是的，实际上，比你优秀。并且人尽皆知。”<br/><br/>简短的停顿。一种熟悉的笑容展现在医生嘴边。然而，Hammer自傲的微笑开始消失。<br/><br/>“……为什么总是那样迫切地欲盖弥彰？什么？在小时候受到太多霸凌了吗？从来不是受欢迎的那一个？强壮的那一个？你脑子里有某种扭曲的叙述，让你觉得自己是故事里的什么英雄？这是你最后一次为自己挺身而出然后拿走本该属于你的东西？在你的脑袋里，我很确定你认为Tony是那个坏人。”他发出一声冷漠的、粗鲁的大笑。嘲讽，夸张。虽然这种戏谑的愉悦很快在下一秒消失。“好吧，你错了。你在妄想。别在没有任何不公的地方寻找它了。Tony没有拿走属于你的生活。他只是比你优秀罢了。……所以像我们一样吧，Hammer。成熟点。挺过去。”<br/><br/>Stephen预见了它的到来。也许因为有安全感的错觉，实际上是Hammer挥出了第一拳。可怜地没有瞄准，然而，并且缺少力气。但Stephen没有费心做什么反应。并不需要。<br/><br/>他在甚至能眨眼之前被往后拉了过去。然后下一秒……<br/><br/>Hammer摔在了地上。<br/><br/>然后顿时一片混乱。<br/><br/>就像所有人决定在同时移动。Hammer坐在周围的数十个保镖立刻冲上前来，Hammer失控地咒骂，仍然捂着他的脸，照相机在发出闪光灯。<br/><br/>“退后！”Steve对Stephen大吼，然后敏捷地躲过朝他而来的拳打脚踢。<br/><br/>虽然，这完全没有必要。医生已经闲散地几步迈出了喧闹地带，可能是方圆而是英尺内仍然保持冷静的唯一一个。脸上神情自如，除了他的嘴角有一丝的愉悦。<br/><br/>也许都假定这场一个不熟悉的男人对整个专业队伍的斗殴会像开始一样很快结束，人群中没有一个在担心。都不急着离开。差不多大多数的人在站着看，欢呼，娱乐。<br/><br/>好吧……这当然很快就结束了。只不过不是以人们所想的那种方式。<br/><br/>首先，很显然Steve不可否认地是少数。两个Hammer的保镖快速想要把队长按趴下。身后的一个人掐住他的脖子，另一个锁住他的右臂，然后还有三个人在靠近。<br/><br/>他们打了几拳，一拳令人难受地落在他的下巴，让Steve的头猛地转向旁边。一些打斗的声音足够让Stephen真的做了个鬼脸。<br/><br/>但金发男人很快把他们推开，好像他们什么也不是。没多久，队长就自由了。下一秒，Hammer的两个保镖已经撞击在地上。Steve旋转另一个男人的胳膊时发出了让人不安的声音。然后当另一个人试着冲上前，狠狠地踢他的肚子。Stephen打赌队长控制住了自己的力量，但仍然，那个可怜的家伙飞出了几码远。<br/><br/>许多观众立刻退后，神情吃惊。<br/><br/>快速的脚步声，一些观众试着逃去安全距离。一阵恐惧的大喊，另一人试着制服队长，却被扔去了旁边的桌子，在撞击时碎裂成两半。<br/><br/>尖叫声，更多的大喊声。在混乱之中，Stephen只是靠在吧台边，再次拿过他的酒杯，重新把它喝完。与此同时，享受着Hammer震惊的表情。<br/><br/>自嘲一声，清了清喉咙，Stephen走向另一边。享受着Hammer在注意到医生走近时退缩的方式。<br/><br/>Stephen前倾，非常轻微。Hammer仍然捂着队长之前击中他的左脸。<br/><br/>“不是我的朋友。”他简单陈述。<br/><br/>Justin微微皱眉。<br/><br/>一个笑容，Stephen向队长的方向点头。“Tony的朋友。……因为对关于Tony的那些话，你刚刚惹到了今夜这间酒吧里想要拧断你脖子的另一个人。”<br/><br/>Stephen真心将这个恐惧的表情视作珍宝。<br/><br/>——<br/><br/>“放松。”<br/><br/>一声叹息。<br/><br/>“会没事的——”<br/><br/>“你之前说过了。不会做任何事。”<br/><br/>“他先出手的。”<br/><br/>Steve瞪了他一眼。“因为你刺激了他。你非常清楚该按哪个按钮。你是怎么知道如何触发所有人的开关——”<br/><br/>“我有观察力。我很聪明。比你聪明。不是我们所有人都天生有超级英雄的力量。”<br/><br/>“如果你聪明你就能用别的方式摆脱那个局面。”<br/><br/>“我能。但我不想。”<br/><br/>他们站在电梯里的两边，靠在各自的墙壁上。就像他们……更像是Steve试着在物理意义上尽可能站远一些。<br/><br/>“这很严肃，Strange。今晚发生的事可能现在传遍媒体了。我甚至都不该存在在这！”<br/><br/>Stephen夸张地翻了个白眼，然后走上前，按下紧急停止按钮。电梯立刻停了下来。又一声叹气，他再次看向队长，带着演习良好的、不触及眼底的微笑。<br/><br/>“我很确定神盾现在已经处理好了。这不可能是第一次你必须处理损害控制的情况。”他用无聊的语气说。“所以让我们去找真正害怕的那一个。Nat还是Tony？”<br/><br/>眉头皱的更深，虽然队长现在站的更直了。“什么？”<br/><br/>“你担心谁会对你生气让你这么……”Stephen模糊地在空中做了个手势。“……不安……Nat还是Tony？”<br/><br/>“我不——”<br/><br/>“那我猜是Tony。”他的语气里是显然的漠不关心。一种让Steve咬紧牙关，请求保持耐心的语气。<br/><br/>“别担心。就说你试着不让他们弄脏我漂亮的脸蛋——”<br/><br/>Steve一只手放上他的后脖颈，恼怒地嘲笑了一声。下一刻他抬头，那种愤怒明显刻在他冷漠的眼神中。<br/><br/>“你知道我真的不懂的是什么吗？”金发男人上前一步，两只手都搭在他的胯部。他的声音稳稳上升。“我之前和你有许多问题。在未来。但这个？这很新鲜。这种鲁莽？冲动？……这是我从未在你身上想象过的。你是对的。你很聪明。会算计。你前瞻。玩弄你的能力。你不会鲁莽地开始一场你自己显然不占优势的、无谓的酒吧斗殴！”<br/><br/>Stephen只是看回去，表情未变。“我有个计划。我知道你不可能再回到大厦，如果我在你的看视下受伤。而他们不可能打败美国队长。”<br/><br/>Steve一时间扬起了头，显然试着让他的愤怒冷静下来。<br/><br/>虽然这位医生似乎一点也不介意，继续轻快地说，“……但真的说实话，我想过你只会让我们逃跑。”<br/><br/>“好像你会跑似的。”快速的反驳。<br/><br/>“我以为你会让我跑。”<br/><br/>Steve哼了一声，给对方抛了一个眼神，好像说，<em>你在开玩笑？</em><br/><br/>Stephen耸肩。“或者至少尝试一下。”<br/><br/>又一次瞪视，Steve只是站回他原来角落的位置。安静下来。然后被Steve又一声沉重的叹息打破。<br/><br/>“……问题是……”医生靠在对面的墙上，那双充满穿透性的眼睛仍然盯着Steve的每一个举动。“Hammer也惹怒了你。足够让你真心对付他的走狗。你不像是那种把人揍到失去意识只为了结束战斗的类型。至少不是某些可怜的酒吧斗殴。你只会做到足够缓和形势的程度……”<br/><br/>那双婴儿蓝的视线闪了一下。过了一会儿他看向别处。“……这也许是养成的。已经不是第一次我看见他……那样对Tony。”<br/><br/>“所以你们两个很亲近。Tony和你。”这似乎不是个疑问。一个陈述。“……在未来。足够让这种事惹怒你。”<br/><br/>Steve清了清喉咙，原地微微踱步。一种尴尬的紧绷感，他不确定如何自处。“是的。也许……是……某种我最好的朋友……在队伍里。”<br/><br/>“Barnes呢？”<br/><br/>“Bucky……不总是在队伍里。”他简单回答，不确定。“他没有……在复仇者成立之后的几年里没有被发现还活着。”<br/><br/>“我知道了。……所以你非常依赖他。”<br/><br/>Steve犹豫，突然不确定该怎么回复。这近乎感觉像审问。非常像他和Natasha陷入的那些让人紧张的对话。一种在意识到已经太晚了之前，你无法知道自己从哪被带入了这个对话中。<br/><br/>Strange终于知道他和Tony在未来发生的事情吗？这是让他被迫承认——？<br/><br/>“Tony……”Steve停顿一瞬，试着找到下一个字。但最终只是选择说实话。“他……他帮我适应。他让我感觉……我属于这。在我醒来的时候这完全是个新的世界……”<br/><br/>Stephen简短笑了一声。这让队长惊讶。那笑声温暖，真诚。“这听上去像他……”医生低声说。<br/><br/>Steve看了一会儿。试着去估计，去弄清……<br/><br/>不。也许这并不关于他。<br/><br/>“……我们有……共同的事情。……在冰冻之后，我无法忍受寒冷。无法真正理解它。Tony是第一个注意到的……或者更像是……试着帮忙的，我想。对我解释PTSD。告诉我……他在阿富汗之后，对于水和封闭空间有着同样的问题……”<br/><br/>安静。<br/><br/>而这……这很奇怪。安静并不适合StephenStrange。这位医生总是有对任何事的回复。<br/><br/>然后这终于让他意识到。<br/><br/>“我——”Steve站直了一些，看向突然僵硬的另一人。“……他……他没有告诉你。”<br/><br/>Stephen猛地收回注意力，瞪了过去。虽然这与Steve之前习惯的死亡威胁完全不同。<br/><br/>“我知道他有PTSD。”<br/><br/>“是的……但……他没有——……他没<em>告诉你</em>。”<br/><br/>而当然，他没有。不是PTSD，钯中毒，对这个StephenStrange来说还很记忆犹新……<br/><br/>Steve叹了口气，抬起头一会儿整理他的思绪。Tony也许不想让他的男友担心。但Strange……他不会那样好地就这么接受。而现在复仇者突然到来，只是火上浇油。<br/><br/>“这……就是了……不是吗？这就是为什么……你这样做？”<br/><br/>“做什么？”Stephen严厉回复。<br/><br/>Steve显然无视了那种语气，那种半心半意的警告。因为显然在此刻听上去是半心半意的。<br/><br/>“……待在大厦。试着认识复仇者。融入自己。”他挥了挥手，在空中做了个模糊的手势。“……这种……鲁莽，让你自己陷入危险的局势。这是……你在试着向他证明……以一种奇怪的方式……证明你可以应付。”<br/><br/>一个停顿。但当Stephen没有打算回驳的时候，Steve上前了半步。<br/><br/>“你觉得……他不信任你——”<br/><br/>“我知道他信任我。”另一人迅速打断。这……这显然是个警告。<br/><br/>Stephen没有动摇，仍然保持对视。大部分，他的表情没有改变。如果有什么，有任何的什么，这种表情，这种肢体语言，表现地不动声色。太过不在意……这显然说明了相反的方向。<br/><br/>“是的。”Steve同意。他艰难吞咽。然后，低下声音。“是的，他是。”<br/><br/>Stephen微微皱眉。而Steve叹了一小口气。<br/><br/>“他不能失去你。”他简单开口。<br/><br/>Strange看上去好像要说什么，但Steve在他能说之前继续。<br/><br/>“他依靠你。比你知道的还要多。你给了他一个奋力挣扎活下来的原因，一个回家的原因。”<br/><br/>他记得任务中所有的谈话，那些Tony的玩笑和风趣。那些深夜的对话，低谷的自白。<br/><br/>“……他不是认为你无法应付。而是因为他认为你是唯一一个能做到的人。能应付他人生中的所有部分。成为他的伴侣。……这是为什么他不能……他害怕失去你。为什么……他变得有保护欲……”<br/><br/>Stephen哼了一声。好像暗示不相信。<br/><br/>“……他告诉过我。”Steve很快加上。<br/><br/>也许是语气中显然的真诚，或是现在很清晰的事实——队长明显没有说谎的天赋，或者两者都是，Stephen闭上了嘴。<br/><br/>Steve试着微笑，虽然很快消失。“他想要与你分享好的事物，而不是坏的。……我不是说他做的<strong>对</strong>，但……这并不来自于他觉得你无法应付这些。”<br/><br/>“所以停下……这么做。”他停顿一会儿继续，现在更坚定了。“他也许不会说任何事，因为他不想成为任何意义上拖你后腿的人，不想阻碍你去做想做的事……但别再无谓地鲁莽。他不能失去你。”<br/><br/><em>我在那。</em>他想这么说。<em>我在那，试着将碎片一起拼合，想着他是否能够恢复。</em>也许他从未恢复。没有真正的。在Strange回来之前没有。<br/><br/>Steve叹息，他的视线转向小范围内不同的角落。就在一个月之前，说出这些话会相当于杀了他。也许他的骄傲不会允许自己，哪怕他对这些完全明白。但好吧……现在事情更加清晰了。<br/><br/>“你不……需要和复仇者竞争。你也许现在并不明白，但是……你已经赢了。你已经拥有一切。你已经拥有他了。不要……不要做任何傻事。”<br/><br/>对之而来的全然安静让人不安。Steve不确定下一句该说什么，尴尬地转换着他的支撑点。Strange仍然盯着。<br/><br/>然后一声深深的呼吸，吸入并呼出。一个熟悉的笑容，“哦看看你，试着用脑袋思考而不是活动你的肌肉。”<br/><br/>Steve发出一声不满的哼声。<br/><br/>虽然，他想另一人说到了点子上。如果他没有那么坚决地告诉Stephen不要那么鲁莽，四处命令他……如果他只是停一下，想想为什么医生会表现得那么不寻常的鲁莽……<br/><br/>“好吧老天，真抱歉我不是像你一样的天才。”Steve十分嘲讽地回击。<br/><br/>“只要你承认。”<br/><br/>他皱眉，再次径直看向另一人，一个尤其的懊恼再次浮上水面。<br/><br/>“你和我的问题在哪？真的——”毕竟，他知道为什么未来的StephenStrange讨厌他……但在这，Strange似乎一开始就对他有些什么。甚至是在他们争执之前——那场争吵。<br/><br/>队长等着一个戏谑的，某种自作聪明的回复。但Strange用一种认真的表情看向他，让他猝不及防。<br/><br/>“你说任何话而没人会质疑。”医生严肃地说。这不是指责的语气，只是陈述，完全真诚并且……也许担忧。“你说跳，人们就会说多高。不论好坏，你甚至都不是有意这么做。你并不完全知晓自己有多大的能力。总被视作<em>正确</em>的能力。人们对你持有信念，只因为你是你。”<br/><br/>一个停顿，“……你听上去像经验之谈。”<br/><br/>一瞬，Stephen像是在斟酌下一句回复。<br/><br/>“……我从不需要道歉。”他终于继续，淡淡地。“在某些点上，我成为StephenStrange医生之后……我从不需要道歉。……直到Tony。甚至没有让我想起我需要。甚至没有注意到。哪怕我犯了错，那也非常容易被所有人忽视。人们甚至为我找借口。……那种能力……你在自己知晓之前变得自负。……Tony是第一个要求道歉的人。没有退让。没有让我逃脱。”<br/><br/>Steve看向别处，清了清喉咙。“……至少你听了……”<br/><br/>Stephen继续盯着，无声地询问。<br/><br/>“……有许多事……我应该听他的。”<br/><br/>他半期待着问题、要求答案，或者甚至更直接地进入指责或威胁。但都不是。<br/><br/>当Steve看回医生的时候，他非常冷静。<br/><br/>“我的工作原理……是你现在对Tony那么关切……在这……因为在未来……有什么事发生了。并且你们两个疏远了。就像我和Nat。并且顺便一说……Nat比你更好地想把这隐瞒起来。”<br/><br/>没有疑问。但Steve开始理解过来这就是Strange通常说话的方式。确定，陈述，而不是疑问。<br/><br/>而他不知道怎么去回复。所以他保持安静。虽然，这个安静也许是最后的证实。<br/><br/>“……他很容易原谅，你知道。……Tony……他非常不擅长放弃别人。哪怕是在他应该这么做的时候。他太过关心。一旦他关心，他就会给出心脏的一部分。他并不知道怎么收回来的一部分。给他点时间……”然后一个笑容再次回来。“如果有什么能渲染出内疚，受伤小狗一样的行为——”<br/><br/>Steve发出受冒犯的声音。“我不——……我不会——”<br/><br/>“那更好。”笑容扩大，现在显然是打趣了。“所以这很自然。你不用假装。只是渲染。练习。”<br/><br/>Steve只是哼声，然后再次沉重靠在冰冷的墙上。<br/><br/>他没法真心去说……他不确定那一天是否真的会到来。当然事情在未来会变好，但这仍然感觉离不错还很远。<br/><br/>当他沉浸在自己的想法中时，Strange一定按下按钮了。电梯现在再次动了起来。<br/><br/>Steve找着可以转化的话题。这种安静现在有点奇怪了。不再像之前他们之间有要么安静要么吵架的选择时一样舒适。<br/><br/>然后他的思绪回到了Strange更早时说的话。或者至少，推理出的。<br/><br/>“……你被霸凌过？”<br/><br/>他哼一声笑了。“这很难相信？”Stephen回复，面不改色。然后快速看了眼他身边。“你觉得我在小学时是什么样的？”<br/><br/>“不会被霸凌。”Steve嘲讽地回复。<br/><br/>Stephen低声笑了。“我是个自以为是的人。当然，我被霸凌了。无法闭上我的嘴。……我那时也太瘦弱了。很尴尬。……我一直被霸凌到高中毕业。然后我意识到……我很聪明。可以控制很多事。甚至是人。如果你能思考——真正的思考——”<br/><br/>队长想了一秒。“……所以发生了什么？”<br/><br/>“我确保了他们不会在毕业典礼上出现。”而这种满意在那个狡黠的微笑中非常清晰。<br/><br/>Steve扬起了一边眉毛，让那沉淀，然后摇着头笑了出来。<br/><br/>但稀有的快乐很短暂。<br/><br/>在电梯门打开的时候，展现出整支已经清醒、正在等他们的队伍。所有的脑袋转向他们的方向，一些人站着，大多数看上去松了口气。除了……<br/><br/>“没事了。他们回来了。”Tony快速对电话说，然后很快把它移开耳朵。<br/><br/>不。他看上去不高兴。是的，松了口气。但他确实看上去不高兴。<br/><br/>Tony把那个设备粗鲁扔在桌子上的时候，Steve和Stephen退缩了。而队长显然没有错过Clint和Sam努力用咳嗽藏住的笑声。<br/><br/>Steve吞咽，眼睛转了转。然后，退后半步，让Stephen站在主要前方，更靠近某个非常不高兴的Tony Stark。<br/><br/>Stephen难以置信地看了他一眼。<br/><br/>“……我承认。你比我聪明。”<br/><br/>只有Stephen听见了这个陈述。愤怒地哼了一声。<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第四-六天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早上好——”一个振奋的声音说。“哦哦，煎饼——”</p><p> </p><p>没有任何警示，Stephen顺走了Steve本来要给Clint的盘子。</p><p> </p><p>当然，弓手大声抱怨，但医生已经咬了一大口下去。Steve只是小小哼了一声，摇了摇头，再往锅里加了更多的面糊。</p><p> </p><p>“我迫切需要碳水化合物。”医生说，有点夸张。没过多久，他坐在Natasha旁边。“想知道为什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”Sam很快回复，挥着叉子警告。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我<em>这么</em>累——”</p><p> </p><p>“每个人都已经知道了。”Nat甚至没有眨眼，没有从她的餐盘处抬眼。虽然她的嘴角形成了一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“性爱。”Stephen厚脸皮地无视了他们，笑容扩大。“我感觉自己跑了一整个马拉松。只是没有人在每公里处给我递水——……虽然……那显然会很有用——”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计！我的早餐不需要听见你和Stark的夜间活动——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen咯咯笑了，似乎对这种哀号的抱怨感到愉悦。Nat只是在他身边笑着摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“另外两个去哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>“Thor和Bruce可能还在睡觉——”</p><p> </p><p>“也许他们也跑了一场马拉松——”Bucky小声说，略有暗示地扬起一边眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>Sam呛住了橙汁。</p><p> </p><p>“来个人给他们递杯水——”Stephen随意地插一嘴。</p><p> </p><p>然后是喊声，笑声和哀号。</p><p> </p><p>在这之中，Steve静静地坐在Sam和Bucky身边，他自己的盘子紧跟其后。然而，一双眼睛仍然很快看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天糟糕地安静。”Stephen笑着说。“没有给我的反驳话语，队长？”</p><p> </p><p>“没。”淡淡的回复。队长用叉子切了一小块煎饼放入嘴里。“为所欲为吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦——”这实际上有了嘲讽的意味。“跛脚鸭不叫了——”</p><p> </p><p>队长看了他一眼。“如果你要叫，他们会毙了你。”</p><p> </p><p>笑声填满整个屋子，大多数来自于强调的隐含意思，包括Stephen和Steve的。Bucky佯作同情地拍了拍Steve的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>“并且你也有责任，兄弟。为什么他要经历这些……”Bucky推了推Steve的身侧，然后对医生一笑。“……让Tony再次开心起来的麻烦——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve对Stephen的方向扬起一只手。“他起头打架——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，等等——……你看了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这让金发男人看回另一人。Stephen已经拿出他的手机，打字然后把屏幕递去他的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“你把他打得很漂亮——”</p><p> </p><p>医生非常高兴。在他举起JustinHammer的照片时，一个大大的笑容在他的嘴边扬起。一张来自八卦网站的狗仔照片。那个男人看上去衣冠不整，显然心情不佳，还有一个一只糟糕的黑眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚的假日派对他显然没法发藏住这个了。”Stephen继续，笑着。</p><p> </p><p>Steve笑了，同时微微摇头，然后继续吃东西。</p><p> </p><p>这很不错。</p><p> </p><p>他无法确切指出有什么改变了，但是……好吧，在Stephen身边不再那么不适了。也许，更多的，前一天在酒吧的晚上多少让他们破冰了。</p><p> </p><p>当然他们离好兄弟还很远，显然他们的互动仍然大多是打趣和挖苦。但总的来说，这并不坏。实际上这更舒适。Steve甚至没有像几天前一样的拘束。</p><p> </p><p>并且是的。正如他那样地不想去承认，同时不管那可能听起来有多荒谬，他，Steve，确实在Stephen Strange进入他们的生活之后有在<em>自己的队伍</em>中感到拘束。实话说，队长很乐意打赌，这完全是故意的。在某些难以察觉的细节和操纵中——哪怕他尝试也还是没法辨认，Strange也许确保了队长会感到不受欢迎，被忽略，只是为了证明<em>他能做到</em>。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“……那就是我在这的影响。和他<strong>在一起。我的</strong>时间线。<strong>我的</strong>世界。<strong>我的</strong>男友。<strong>我的。</strong>”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>好吧……医生显然不会做空头威胁。</p><p> </p><p>所以也许改变的东西更为简单。</p><p> </p><p>Strange不再讨厌他了。</p><p> </p><p>当然医生也许不必要喜欢他，但也不厌恶他了。</p><p> </p><p>这一点也许应该困扰Steve。至少，生气。但……够烦人地，队长感觉他最终，完全理解了别人说的Strange有某种“魅力”。</p><p> </p><p>在医生真心想要你去喜欢他的时候……好吧，那就是了。你会喜欢上他。很简单。故事结束。</p><p> </p><p>那个男人有与人交往的技巧。知道怎么深入人们的脑海，知道到底怎么去影响你的心情，让你感觉很棒。有一种让人<em>想要</em>被他喜欢的技巧。</p><p> </p><p>“你能再做点这个吗——”</p><p> </p><p>这猛地打断Steve的思绪。Stephen向仍然放在熄火炉灶上的平底锅处点头。</p><p> </p><p>金发男人扬起一边眉毛。“你有手。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果我说是为了Tony你会再做点吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他淡淡地看向另一人。一种显然无声展示的，<em>真的？</em></p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼。“我只是想帮忙，队长。我会说是你做的。我昨晚已经完全支付了我的歉意。轮到你了。……总之，他显然不会下来这，而我很确定你不想让他挨饿。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着一笑而过，试着保持不动声色。但当他的视线扫向桌子，大多数人似乎已经在对他打反赌。Natasha显然在掩饰笑容，Sam和Bucky甚至没有试着去掩藏。</p><p> </p><p>他放弃地叹了口气，然后站起来，再次走向灶台。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony喜欢蓝莓。”Stephen大声补充，那个笑容更加扩大。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>哦，真是见鬼</em><strong>。</strong>Steve翻了个白眼，拿出冰箱里的蓝莓。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们很恩爱。</p><p> </p><p>Strange和Tony。</p><p> </p><p>从小事中可以看出。</p><p> </p><p>就像他们在走进一个屋子时怎么感受到另一人的存在，眼睛变得更加有活力。他们怎样微妙地交流，有时不需要用一个字。</p><p> </p><p>他们在走红毯时无意识地适应另一人的步伐。实际上同步呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen的手放在Tony的低腰，嘴边是一个愉悦的微笑。Tony将大多数重量倚靠在他的男友身上，不时地小声在另一人耳边说些什么，同时他们两个都笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>队伍剩下的人坐在沙发上，看着大屏幕上的场景。</p><p> </p><p>他们本来想放一部电影，超人总动员，Stephen坚持要他们看。</p><p> </p><p>……但不是盗版，因为<em>那很不好</em>。医生曾经在看向Steve时，用最居高临下的语气说过。队长曾用“当然不是——”反驳，然而只让Bucky在他说完之前说，“他不知道怎么回事。”Steve只是瞪向他的挚友，同时医生大笑。虽然幸运地几秒之后，Tony走进了房间，穿着高贵的燕尾晚礼服问Stephen他是否准备好出门了。</p><p> </p><p>所以这对人去参加派对，然后剩下的人舒服地坐在沙发上，等着Bruce和Thor来加入他们，然后他们来播放电影。这个时候，电视转向新闻频道。这，就像今晚的许多频道一样，播报着纽约这个季节最盛大的假日派对。</p><p> </p><p>当然，Tony提议他们找个能一起参加的办法，玩一玩。但最终，他们还是觉得不了。考虑到这场宴会有多数媒体关注，那风险太大了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以他们的生活是这样的，恩？”Bucky小声说，他抓了一把爆米花。</p><p> </p><p>有人回复了。也许是Natasha。有一阵对话，但对Steve来说，这都感觉像背景噪音。他的眼睛和注意力集中在屏幕上的情侣。</p><p> </p><p>摄像机在那对人停下拍照的时候挪了过去。在Tony向那位医生靠得更近时，有无数的闪光灯。Stephen快速在褐发男人的太阳穴吻了一下，然后完全面向镜头。</p><p> </p><p>“给他拍个好角度，绅士们。”Stephen对摄影师说，嘴角带笑，短暂地深情看了一眼褐发男人。</p><p> </p><p>“拍他。”Tony反驳道，朝医生的方向点头。“他更漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p>都在小事之中。</p><p> </p><p>就像Tony怎样不易察觉地伸出手。但在这能被注意到之前，Stephen已经握住了它。好像他已经知道了。</p><p> </p><p>Steve显然记得Tony习惯在公众场合拉住他的时候，在一样耀眼的灯光前，数百万人在看，摄像机和记者逼近。他以为那是吸人眼球。当然他从未怀疑他们想要拉住对方，但……他没有真正了解过……</p><p> </p><p>他现在身处何位已经很显然了。一个局外人，旁观者。</p><p> </p><p>Tony的表情闪了一瞬，然后他伸手。只是一瞬，一个突破娴熟高傲微笑的一丝焦虑。</p><p> </p><p>但Stephen早就知晓了，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Bucky和Tony相处得很好。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，他总是对新技术有很高的热情，高科技，创意。而Tony，他就是那的化身。他们的性格磨合得很好。轻松的对话，快速的逗乐。</p><p> </p><p>最初有点尴尬。也许更多是Bucky对过去的愧疚以及他们未来的状况造成的。但Tony最不可能的就是不坚持。更像是认为Bucky只是在礼貌或者对去他实验室参观的邀请感到害羞。并且好吧……Steve显然知道Bucky对固执、一头热的性格有弱点。他的挚友显然会溃败。他也相信Tony能够让Bucky失去抵抗力。</p><p> </p><p>所以队长甚至一点也不惊讶在听到第十次对Tony展示楼下发明产品时的“不了谢谢”之后，Bucky垂头丧气地看向他。</p><p> </p><p>“……你想去，恩——”Steve说，从草稿本上抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>“我想……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve叹气。知道另一人是在无声地询问。“……TONY！等等——！”</p><p> </p><p>所以他们三个一起到了工作室。Tony和Bucky说着互相是花花公子时的故事。Steve真心不知道该怎么感受，但他一半确定他们两个人是因为他的反应才这样的。最终，他们聊到了飞行汽车的话题。Tony声明如果这是一个关于他还是Howard更聪明的问题，他可以在一个星期内找到答案。Bucky也毫不费力地让Tony在他和他父亲的问题上倾诉了很多令人惊讶的事。巧妙地用机智甚至是幽默的方式操纵对话。但Steve想……另一人经历过应付一个有糟糕的父亲的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>Tony也打开了Bucky的手臂。多少停止了几个小时就会发生的故障。如果亿万富翁没有坚持关注于两个布鲁克林小子的故事，也许这会在更短的时间内完成。</p><p> </p><p>如此有趣，Steve又如此珍惜这个时刻……同时这也是如此心痛。</p><p> </p><p>因为在Tony和Bucky再次大笑的时候，他记起来……这就是他所期望的未来，他们的未来。</p><p> </p><p>一个再没有机会的未来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>都在小事当中。</p><p> </p><p>就像Stephen总是为Tony从医院前台带回来的糖果。</p><p> </p><p>“Christine差点拿走最后一个。”医生说着拿出五彩糖纸包裹的糖。“她在我说是给你的之后放弃了——”他对此十分自豪。好像真的为自己高兴。“虽然她确实想要我们尽快和她吃个早午餐——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦——谢了，宝贝——”Tony说，靠上去接住另一人落在他脸颊上的吻。“是。我们会的。……能帮我拆开吗？手上满了——”这一句还低估了。机油完全覆盖了他的双手。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen充满爱意地咯咯笑了，打开糖果，把它扔进Tony张开的嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>“要我订晚餐吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不——我来做。我一会儿就上去。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。……那我去洗一洗——”然后快速捏了捏肩膀，对Steve和Bucky的一个点头，Stephen开始走向电梯。</p><p> </p><p>他们等着电梯的轻响。然后Bucky把视线看向褐发男人。“你是亿万富翁。不能买一吨那东西？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony抬头扫了一眼，他的嘴边扬起一个笑容。“这不真正与糖有关，Barnes……”</p><p> </p><p>另一人继续疑惑地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>所以Tony继续。“当然我喜欢糖。但我只是喜欢他记得为我带回来。一段婚——恋爱关系的秘诀。”很快清了清喉咙。“……对小事感到喜悦。”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky发出一声轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>“……另外，这样我能收到有没有出什么事的信号。他一般不会忘记任何事，所以……当他忘了，通常他就在极度压力下。上一次他睡眠缺乏让他忘记了时间，甚至自己都没注意到——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve可以感觉到Bucky不易察觉地在看他。然而，他假装没注意。就像他没有提及他也听见了说漏嘴的字。</p><p> </p><p>他记得以前听Nat说过Tony第一次向医生求婚的事，就在纽约战争之后。</p><p> </p><p>他也假装自己没有看见那张可观价格的收据，来自一个著名珠宝商，在堆积如山的文件中露了出来。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“所以……为什么Natalia？”Sam在某个晚上问，他们有些人坐在客厅里放松。</p><p> </p><p>“因为那是她的名字。”来自于StephenStrange的淡淡回复。医生甚至没有从他的杂志中抬起头来。</p><p> </p><p>“其他人都叫她Natasha——”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧技术上说。”Clint插话，按下他和Tony正在玩的游戏的暂停按钮。</p><p> </p><p>一声恼怒的，“嘿！”褐发男人呼喊。</p><p> </p><p>“……同样技术上说也没错。好吧……Natasha是Natalia的简写……”</p><p> </p><p>Sam转向他。“你叫她Natasha……”</p><p> </p><p>Clint耸肩。“……我叫她的第一个名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……Natasha？Natalia？……Nat？”Bucky看了一圈屋子里的人。</p><p> </p><p>Steve和Bruce保持安静，耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”Stephen突然说，近乎懊恼。“为什么你不直接去问问她倾向于哪个？”</p><p> </p><p>那种语气中的某些东西已经暗示他可能早问过了。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“屈服吧我的跳跃面包！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve从他的草稿本上抬头，盯向Thor。然后，看向刚刚走进来的Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>医生一般是早晨最后一个走进厨房的。没办法，考虑到他们大多数人都习惯早起，并且医生一般在早餐之前就完全准备好开始工作了。</p><p> </p><p>“他怎么了？”Stephen问，同时走向Steve和Natasha已经坐下的大型厨房小台。</p><p> </p><p>“Thor非常想要一个爆米花馅饼。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着不笑出来，Stephen把他的注意力看回Thor身边的人。在他看见Clint、Sam和Bucky围在持续大喊大叫的神明时，疑惑的神情很快变成难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”医生低声。“要四个他妈的复仇者去搞清楚怎么用面包炉？”</p><p> </p><p>“……并且失败。”Natasha在Steve身边微笑补充。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen看了他们一眼，笑了一声。然而，之停顿了简短一会儿，“……Tony？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”Steve四处看了看。“他一分钟前还在这——……”</p><p> </p><p>好像应声一样，被询问的褐发男人抱着一手臂蔬菜走了进来。但在他们能说话之前……</p><p> </p><p>“Tony！Thor又把面包炉弄坏了！”Clint笑着夸张大喊。这显然孩子气。</p><p> </p><p>“我没弄坏！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，看在上帝的份上，真的——？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen慢悠悠地走过去，手臂牢牢绕住Tony的腰身，把他转过来直到他们面对面。在另一人的视线落在医生身上时，一个微笑立即代替了佯作的生气神情。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很快降下视线。试着做些得体的事情，不去呆呆地看着那一对人说话——他现在意识到那是他们的常规打招呼方式。他艰难吞咽，试着但失败于降低超能士兵的听力，那种刺痛的情绪他仍然没有完全接受。</p><p> </p><p> “Well，你难道看起来不英俊吗——”Tony说，从亲吻中回退一点点，他的手臂仍然松垮地绕在Stephen脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>医生有一个逗趣的微笑，同时他再次向下前倾，快速偷走一个吻。“我想试着不英俊但它就是一直这样——”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人发出温暖的笑声。</p><p> </p><p>“并且你看上去尤其光彩照人——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦闭嘴吧Stephen。”Tony轻轻拍了拍胸口，医生假装了一个很难让人信服的哦。“你已经拥有我了。……而且我知道我看上去一团糟。甚至还没完全洗漱——”</p><p> </p><p>然后，他再次转向其他人。“为什么你要现在吃？我们很快就要吃东西了！你会损坏食欲——”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想——……！”</p><p> </p><p>“技术上说我觉得这更是Barton的错——”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿这是Wilson机智的计划——”</p><p> </p><p>“如果能帮上一丁点……我很确定Thor在吃完这个之后仍然能吃十个煎蛋——……”</p><p> </p><p>Tony翻了个白眼。“啊。好吧！这样——……等一分钟我来修——”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“够了！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>立刻，安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>所有的注意力猛地看向某位非常生气的医生。或者至少他是这么表现的。</p><p> </p><p>“别宠坏他们。”Stephen平稳对Tony说，然后看向剩下的人。“你们能等半个小时进餐。<em>表现好，</em>不然我会看见你们都挨饿。”</p><p> </p><p>尴尬的动作，小声交谈。但没过多久他们都走出了厨房。大多数由Nat领头。</p><p> </p><p>Tony只是看着他们走，被逗乐了。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Stephen，只是又瞪了一眼，脱下他的夹克。然后，叹了口气，卷上他的袖子，拿出各种各样Tony放在小台边的蔬菜放到池子里冲洗。</p><p> </p><p>“……喔……”褐发男人笑着走近，靠在医生身边的小台上。</p><p> </p><p>“真的。别宠坏他们。”</p><p> </p><p>“好、好——”</p><p> </p><p>但那听上去几乎不可信。并且这似乎也并没有让医生满足。没有真的。但Tony敲开了鸡蛋，而Stephen翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>这都在小事当中。</p><p> </p><p>就像怎样呆在舒适的安静中。只是偶然的锅和厨具的声音，食物的气息愉快地充斥在空中。</p><p> </p><p>怎么样的，所有的蔬菜切完之后，Stephen去脱下他的领带，随意地走过去将它绕在Tony脖子上，在后面系上一个松垮的蝴蝶结。</p><p> </p><p>Steve看了一会儿，试着不去想这怎么让他联想到绑着大蝴蝶结的猫咪。</p><p> </p><p>Tony似乎并不介意。他似乎从未介意。大多数时候甚至对Stephen的这个习惯不做反应。并且这显然是一个习惯。因为Steve在过去几天看见这发生了许多次。</p><p> </p><p>Nat曾解释过，这和他们的相遇有关。</p><p> </p><p>然而，今天，Tony笑了出来。“你会弄皱它的，你知道。你得去拿条新的——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen耸肩。“我想我洒了点东西在衬衫上。反正我也会在这之后换一件。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是要迟到了？你可以走——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是哼了一声，小声说：“……我想这就是有孩子的样子——累人。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了出来。“而这就是为什么你不想要孩子——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈！”语气中有明显的嘲讽。“好吧——……我成为一个家长？真的，Tony……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着保持完全安静，不动，试着不被注意，再次盯着草稿本。然而，他应该这足以到的，他无意识地用铅笔焦虑敲着桌子。</p><p> </p><p>意识到奇怪的突然安静，队长抬头，谨慎地。而两双眼睛正看着他。</p><p> </p><p>他清了清喉咙，快速从位置上站起来。“……我——……我该去找Bucky——”</p><p> </p><p>“……队长——”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“ROGERS快过来！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>是的。事情在大多数时候很不错。</p><p> </p><p>他们甚至有了很棒的小日常。</p><p> </p><p>如果Steve可以让医生停止把他当做对于未来提示的测谎仪的话……</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们很恩爱。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen和Tony。</p><p> </p><p>他看见了。</p><p> </p><p>他们深爱对方。深沉，毫无疑问。</p><p> </p><p>Steve知道。那是他从未质疑过的部分。</p><p> </p><p>但说实话，除去在各种地方的顺带提及，队长对StephenStrange第一个最深刻的印象是……好吧，这个男人让Tony心碎的时候。那个命运般的事故，和Tony一整晚待在医院，那次分手让褐发男人开启了新的低谷。</p><p> </p><p>看见那些，他从未怀疑过他们相爱。如果没有爱情，Tony不会在Stephen离开之后陷入那样的混乱。</p><p> </p><p>但考虑到那次分手有多糟，Tony最终吐露的他接到Stephen的最后一通电话，那个后果……他想他们之前不会这样……完美。想着他们一定有造成那样的问题存在。</p><p> </p><p>但他们是的。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，在数日的无间断观察中，很明显这两人……在一起是完美的。Steve最开始那样不想去承认，他们就是在一起了。用任何人都无可否认的方式互相补足。</p><p> </p><p>在这，很难去想象就在一年之后，他们会分开。在短短的一年后，Stephen会离开这一切，这段他声称意味着整个世界的感情。留下Tony一人拼合自己的心、这一无法完成的任务。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他们现在知道StephenStrange最终会回来。作为至尊法师，重燃他们的感情，和另外两个儿子幸福生活……</p><p> </p><p>但为什么他最开始会离开，在事情……像这样的时候？</p><p> </p><p>因为从Steve的视角来看，这不像是只因为一场事故就能破裂的感情关系，不论有多痛苦，转折人生，有怎样的困难。</p><p> </p><p>他真的会去想，这到底发生了什么，从这时候，到那时候。到底发生了什么竟然能让这一切……都消散。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第六天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哪怕是最快乐的情侣也不时会争吵。</p><p> </p><p>这让他们终于在周五晚上略有窥见。窥见，因为他们显然没有看见也许发生在这一天，或者甚至很多天、门后的争吵全程。</p><p> </p><p>那时这支队伍在起居室里游荡。有不同的活动。Clint，Natasha还有Sam一直在玩视频游戏。Sam一直大声抱怨另外两个人暗中联合起来对付他。Steve擦干晚餐剩下的最后一些碟子，半听着坐在附近的Thor和Bucky聊天。Bruce是唯一一个不在屋子里的，但这位博士早些时候有提及他要早些去睡觉。疲劳于这天的早些时候与Tony的工作，尝试他们都回到2024年。</p><p> </p><p>Tony和Stephen出去吃晚餐了。显然是约会的夜晚。考虑到他们离开时的穿着，很有可能去某个不错的地方。实话说，他们没有人以为会在后半夜见到这一对，但……</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这突然变成大事了？！为什么我们突然在每个晚餐都要吵架？！”</p><p> </p><p>他们大多数的人停下手中在做的事。突然担心起从电梯方向传来的声音里的语气。他们还看不见那对恋人，他们还没有走过转角。但这没有让这支队伍的大多数人停止小心地凝视，看向那对人一定会经过的墙。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧，我知道——”Tony第一个出现在视野里。褐发男人看上去衣冠不整。好像他沮丧地将手指穿过自己的头发太多次，半心半意地试着扯松他的领带。“很好。你一直不想要我给你买什么精致的礼物。我知道。太过了。但偶尔一次，我想要对你示好！你不需要就因为我在你去打电话的时候结了账而发疯！我可以至少有那么一次照顾你！”</p><p> </p><p>然后他看见了他们。</p><p> </p><p>麋鹿一般的眼睛盯住一些队友。似乎亿万富翁一时忘了人们很可能是站着不动的。</p><p> </p><p>Tony张开嘴好像想对他们说什么。也许是个道歉，但……</p><p> </p><p>“这就是问题。”Stephen厉声。</p><p> </p><p>这立刻召回了Tony的所有注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”他皱眉回驳。“照顾你？你一直都在照顾我！”</p><p> </p><p>医生哼了一声，同时粗鲁地解开他的外套扣子，他的双手很快放在胯部。“你似乎无法控制这就不对！”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说——”</p><p> </p><p>“显然你无法控制。你付出然后你付出然后你付出，并且你觉得我会就这样一直获取？！”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>是的！</strong>”Tony毫不犹豫大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>不！</strong>这不对！”</p><p> </p><p>大部分的复仇者退缩了一点。</p><p> </p><p>至少后退了。房间里的大多数人都还没见到过这两人对着对方这样愤怒地大叫。</p><p> </p><p>他们也许应该离开这间屋子，但没有人知道怎么离开。这就像是目睹一场车祸。无法移开视线。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很快擦干了手，谨慎得站的更近。想着他们是否应该介入……</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，因为每一件经济小事突然吵架这感觉<em>不对</em>！一直记着谁为什么付了款！……你这样的话我们该在文书上把财产分开然后签一个婚前协议！”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>……或者……不用。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stephen甚至没有眨眼。“当然我们会签订婚前协议。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么——？！”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>不。一定不用。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“如果——”Stephen停顿，将眼睛合上了短短一瞬。“……我们走到那个位置的时候，当然，我们会签婚前协议。”</p><p> </p><p>他的声音现在更平缓了。更沉稳。但这完全没有起到让褐发男人冷静下来的效果。事实上，复仇者们显然知道那个表情。抿起的嘴唇，紧绷的下巴，紧盯的眼睛微微睁大。再进一步Tony就会失控。</p><p> </p><p>“你不可能是认真的。……我们不会离婚的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我们甚至还没结婚！而且这不是我的意思——！”</p><p> </p><p>“哪怕……有什么事发生了……”咬牙说出这句话。好像亿万富翁很勉强地在说出这些字。“你不需要一张婚前协议！我不需要你的钱！我知道你有钱，医生。但我是Tony Stark。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen发出一声戏剧性的叹息，略微抬起他的双臂，然后让它们落在身侧。“当然你不需要！这就是为什么我们要签订婚前协议！那是为你着想！你太容易信任——！”</p><p> </p><p>但Tony快速打断。“这还是我他妈的第一次听到！”</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢某个人，哪怕只有一点点，你就会让他们骑在你头上。”他走近一步。停在只距离Tony一步的位置。“真的，如果你哪怕就清醒地思考一秒，如果我们真的结婚了，<em>你</em>应该<strong>要求</strong><em>我</em>签一份婚前协议。<strong>你有一家公司！你有一份遗产需要维护！</strong>钢铁战衣怎么办？！如果我因为钱或你的公司而和你结婚，占你的便宜——”</p><p> </p><p>“你当然不是！我们在吵这个！”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>但我可以是！这就是我的重点！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>你见鬼的重点到底——</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>但没有回答问题，Stephen扫过剩下的人。医生似乎终于注意到房间里的人，近距离目睹这场争执。</p><p> </p><p>“出去。”他低吼。</p><p> </p><p>Tony很快走向他的视线前。把他自己放在医生和这支队伍中间。“Stephen。”他严肃地说。“别管他们。”</p><p> </p><p>但那双尖锐的视线没有离开这支队伍。“<strong>出去！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>这让他们猛地不再失神。他们大多数人快步站起来，准备走出房间。</p><p> </p><p>“不，这没事！”Tony简短转过去对这支队伍说。“你们留下。我们走——”然后他试着抓住Stephen的手臂。“宝贝。来吧，我们上楼……”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen立即后退一步，不被触碰。“不。这是<strong>你的</strong>家。他们应该绕开你而不是相反——”</p><p> </p><p>“我们会走。”Steve大声打断。推搡着剩下的人开始移动。“我们会给你们一些私人空间——”</p><p> </p><p>“伙计们，留下。真的。”Tony平淡地回复。然后在传达又一个抱歉的神情后，转回身看向他的男友。“Stephen，你在为什么生气——”</p><p> </p><p>“离开！”</p><p> </p><p>“别对他们发火！你在对我生气！这是我们的问题。他们不是问题！”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>当然他们就是问题！</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>整个房间僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>一秒，两秒……</p><p> </p><p>Stephen在他的手掌间叹息，虽然听上去更像是一种模糊的吼叫。他快速转过脚跟，背对着剩下的人。他似乎在绝望地试图平静下自己的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>Tony盯着，没法移开眼睛。“……什么——？”</p><p> </p><p>但他没能说完。下一秒，医生转了回来，一只手指向队伍的方向。虽然那双暴风般的眸子看着Tony。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想像他们一样！他妈的看看！没有一点羞耻消耗你！”然后他直指向Tony。“然后是你！他们在这几天，而你他妈的为所有东西买单！尽心尽力满足他们所有突发奇想的要求！”他笑了一声，冷漠并且明显嘲讽。“而他们完全就已经预见了会是这样！这说明未来是怎样的？！”</p><p> </p><p>“什么……？……好的。你不想要我为你付款？可以。我们可以谈谈这个。这是我们之间的事。但你没有权力——……你不能来告诉我是否该为我的朋友花钱！那和你没关系！”</p><p> </p><p>“当然这和我有关系。你牵涉其中！而我是你男友！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦是吗？”再次发火，Tony走近一大步，站直身体。“所以我们必须要把我们的钱分开，如果要结婚我们得写一份婚前协议，但你又突然有权力来说我能不能差遣我自己的钱？！这是什么矛盾的逻辑！？”</p><p> </p><p>他停下。深深吸气和呼气。但当另一人没有回复，Tony继续。“……这是人们关心的时候做的事，Stephen。我很高兴他们能让我照顾。至少有人让我这么做。……如果你不是那么该死的不安你也会让我为你那么做，而不是让这陷入一个完全的——”</p><p> </p><p>“感到不安的人是你。”Stephen低吼。“因为你觉得你不值得他们。那么不安，你觉得你必须用钱买来他们的爱。无法说不，因为你太害怕他们不会再喜欢你——迫切想要他们的喜爱！”</p><p> </p><p>Steve和Natasha都上前一步。如果Tony现在的表情有所暗示，这不会有个好的结尾。</p><p> </p><p>“……我只是——……我只是想要照顾——……”</p><p> </p><p>但也许是声音里的犹豫，另一人语气中的、微小的裂缝……Stephen退缩了。他降下视线，双肩少了一点紧绷。“……好吧，我更想要你照顾你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>一声叹息。沉重且不稳。Stephen的手抹过脸颊，长时间盖住他的嘴。然而，终于，他摇了摇头，好像在和自己争辩。</p><p> </p><p>“……但你没有，”他低声说，“……你没有建立边界。所以我会。而且老天垂怜我不会成为你生命中的另一条水蛭。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony恼怒哼声，生气道：“你不是！”</p><p> </p><p>“我的问题不是钱！……不是真的。是……你。你的——……这种……你的趋势。给予给予给予，不假思索。……你无法认识到这会导向什么。”</p><p> </p><p>在Tony能发出声音之前，Stephen向前。他需要现在说完一切。在他再次退回之前都说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我要你说出你一生里最重要的东西……你深爱的。你会有多快说出我的名字？”然后他半心半意地向旁边点头。“他们？这个队伍？……列表的顶端？……你会用多久说出你自己？……如果你会的话。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony眨眼。他想说什么，但没法找到语言。</p><p> </p><p>“……我也许不总是喜欢我自己，但我他妈的自视很高。你？看你对公众展示的傲慢……你甚至不尊敬你自己。而这就是我的问题。那种思想。你一直低估自己价值的能力。这很危险。混杂着你童年对<strong>他</strong>的崇拜。所有人都觉得他不可能犯错——……你这样和他们在一起会很危险！现在只是为所有东西付款……并且没关系。你是TonyStark。这对于你的财富来说甚至没有一点削减。……但之后别的？你还会给什么？……你会做多少牺牲？有多少次你精神上、身体上为他们牺牲自己？……如果最终的结果是你不会再回家、回到我身边！”</p><p> </p><p>“我——……Stephen——……”</p><p> </p><p>然后他看见了。再次很近地，Tony终于可以看见在愤怒背后的某种东西。泪水威胁着要掉落。但好像意识到另一人注意到了，Stephen看向别处。</p><p> </p><p>“……所以不。我不会一直向你索取。我已经可以遇见这一切会导向哪里，所以……我也许不能成功阻止。……但至少我不会像他们一样。”</p><p> </p><p>安静下来。一秒或两秒的纯粹安静。</p><p> </p><p>但浅色的视线看向其余的人。集中在队长，然后是Natasha身上。好像是进入这个房间以来第一次看见他们。……有什么似乎就要断裂。</p><p> </p><p>“你们说世界需要他。你们说队伍需要他……”开始与一声低语。但下一刻，这个语气180度转变。“那就去他妈的世界吧！去他妈该死的队伍！去你们的吧！”</p><p> </p><p>也许是震惊，没有人反应。</p><p> </p><p>“你们还不理解吗？他会付出一切直到所剩无几。会付出他自己的任何一部分！……你们怎能让我允许？我怎么能？！”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen现在是全力大吼了。</p><p> </p><p>这让Steve意识到，他从未见过这位医生这样。那总是谨慎控制住的生气，测量精准的愤怒。哪怕最坏的情况会有一些……也不像现在这样。不是原始的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>他抿起唇，看向别处。他发现他无法去看医生的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen——”Tony轻声低语。</p><p> </p><p>“……他是我的全部。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Steve最终发现Tony一个人，嵌在书房的角落。他甚至没有坐在椅子上，坐在地上，他的身体沉重倚靠在墙上，手里是一杯威士忌。</p><p> </p><p>距离那段爆发的争吵有一个小时了。Stephen在显然说完一切他想说的之后就首先离开了。剩下的队伍回到了自己的房间。除了Natasha，她跟着那位医生，还有注意Tony的Steve。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿。”Steve轻声低语，他降下自己，坐在Tony身边的硬木上。</p><p> </p><p>安静停顿一会儿。然后……</p><p> </p><p>“……我知道。我是个混蛋。最他妈糟糕的男友。我甚至都没有意识到……他想的那么深……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve伸手去拿褐发男人手里的玻璃杯。它快要掉落下来，被半心半意地拿着。</p><p> </p><p>Tony没有反抗地松了手。Steve把它放在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“你没法知道，Tony。他不是一本完全打开的书。”</p><p> </p><p>“老天我……我以为一切都很好，你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那不意味着这不好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我本来准备求婚——”他吞咽，他的手指懊恼地抓过头发。“不是今晚，但……就最近很快？……现在我都不知道他会不会——”</p><p> </p><p>他心下一沉。他能感觉到。Steve想保持淡定的表情，但他一定感觉到了。他在内心翻了个白眼。对他自己。他真的希望自己的身体能别这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他深呼吸，舔了舔嘴唇。“Tony。你们会度过这个的。你们两个在更困难的情况下都过来了。……他会回来。我向你保证。他总是会回来。”</p><p> </p><p>“……真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”他更坚定的地说。一个小的微笑在他嘴角形成。“他会的。Tony，他……爱你。他只是因为爱你而感到伤心。他……在尽最大可能对你最有益的事，来保护你……也许只是伤心于有些事……不受他控制。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony懊恼地笑了一声。“你总是知道该说什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“……并不总是。”</p><p> </p><p>有一分钟他们只是安静坐着。好像他们都陷入了自己的思绪。思考着当下的形式。让其深入。</p><p> </p><p>然后Tony坐直了一点，快速扫了一眼。“……瞧，队长。抱歉，让你们都……看见那个。”</p><p> </p><p>“这没事。”Steve很快回复。“真的。你不需要为这道歉——……他……是对的。我们只是客人，他有权因此有情绪——”</p><p> </p><p>“我得声明，我真的不介意。我不介意。你们在这或者是我来付款——”</p><p> </p><p>“但这并不相关。”</p><p> </p><p>“这让我很开心，我能——”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，Tony。我——……我很感激。我很高兴……你关心我们。比你知道的还高兴。”一个停顿。然后他叹了口气。“……但他是对的。他对此的看法都是对的。我们需要去……保持感激，而不只是……我们——……我们太过习惯你来照顾。我们太容易回到过去的状态但……我们不该对此期待。他是对的，在一个月或两个月内……可能甚至是几周内，我们也许都会不再说感谢。而这是不对的。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony看了他一眼。这个表情总是伴随着一种紧绷的微笑，好像在说<em>别在意这个。</em></p><p> </p><p>“队长。……Steve。我不想要你对此愧疚——……瞧，Stephen只是——……我会和他谈谈，我们会理清楚。他只是需要时间去适应这整个复仇者。他现在喜欢Nat。他以前总是不喜欢她。他很谨慎，但这是他的天性。一旦他信任了你们，你们会看见的，他不会再对这些小事而生气——”</p><p> </p><p>“他也是对的……关于不信任我们。”他低声说，他的眼睛没有离开Tony。“……主要是……不信任我。”</p><p> </p><p>而Tony笑了。真正的大笑。“你不是认真的——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve又盯了他一秒，他的表情仍然十分严肃。“我是。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦拜托，队长。别这样。这支队伍只有一个谦虚的位置，而我先占领了——”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……”他严肃地说。他等了一会儿。足够让褐发男人意识到，让这沉淀。然后，他摇了摇头，幅度轻微。</p><p> </p><p>当他们最终眼神接触的时候，Tony的微笑终于消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“……但你——……我们相处得很好。我的意思是……实话说我有疑惑。我没有真正的……我对你们有种又爱又恨因为……某些事——……但哪怕从第一天开始你就支持我。我们应该是最好的兄弟。……你——”语气里现在有一种轻微的不确定。能够刺穿Steve的心脏。“……我甚至以为你会喜欢我在旁边——”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢，Tony。”他立即说。开心于他的声音和他的感受一样真诚。“我真的喜欢。并且我……关心你。非常。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”另一人微微皱起眉。“所以为什么你要说谎？”</p><p> </p><p>这……让Steve猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>这甚至不是<em>你在说谎吗？</em>这是<em>为什么你要说谎？</em></p><p> </p><p>不是<em>为什么我不能信任你？</em>但是<em>为什么你说我不能信任你？</em></p><p> </p><p>“我……”Steve试着找到声音、语言。这花了点时间，但他最终说了。“……就是这样。你总是对我有着太多的信念。但我对你没有足够的信念。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony看上去好像要反驳。</p><p> </p><p>所以他继续。“……而我因此伤害了你。这不是……不是我想要的，或是有意的。但这无所谓，因为我那么做了。Strange是对的。关于一切。我是那么……高兴，我们回到了……这里。因为在我来的地方我们破裂了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们……争执。情感上……身体上。我应该……更听你的。”</p><p> </p><p>安静。然后……</p><p> </p><p>“我也许是活该。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”Steve猛地回答。“你不是。不论发生了什么……我不该……那么做——……你不该承受任何。”</p><p> </p><p>他可以看见褐发男人脑袋里的齿轮在运作。</p><p> </p><p>“……你……也许有你的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve笑了一声。情不自禁。这听上去那么空旷，那么悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>他忘记了。伴随着一股愧疚，他意识到他忘了这许久。</p><p> </p><p>如果Tony觉得他没有任何藏掖的事，不用撑门面，不用所有的防御机制。如果他只是让Tony感到在他身边很安全……Tony会变得这样开放，自在。</p><p> </p><p>他总是会执着于过去他觉得的那时候Tony没有给他选择余地的想法。那时候冬日战士出麻烦，Tony不够信任他，没有听他的，没有足够关心到抛开他的私人恩怨。</p><p> </p><p>但他忘了。这所有只需要Steve再多一点点的柔和，一点点耐心，再敞开心扉一点，这样……Tony总是会妥协。</p><p> </p><p>Strange是对的。这一直都是一种危险。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我会说我们没事。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve抬头，猛地脱离他的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>Tony苦笑地看着他。“……这……这很好，但……就像你说的……我想这不是……我不知道所有事……这确实是我该原谅的场合，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他保持安静。不知道该怎么回复。</p><p> </p><p>“……你……”Tony有点犹豫。“……对他道歉了吗？未来的我？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“而……他没有原谅你？”听上去有一点审慎，有点严厉。</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着去微笑，虽然这没有完全触及他的眼睛。“没有。……但他怎么能？我那时甚至不知道我在为什么道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“但……你现在知道了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的……我觉得是。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……就再试一次？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve降下视线。他无法对Tony解释全部。为什么这不像他想得那样简单。为什么未来的Tony不原谅Steve，这不该对他产生困扰。</p><p> </p><p>但就在这时，他的口袋震动了一下。他很快去拿那部一次性手机。一条短信。</p><p> </p><p>他清了清喉咙，看回Tony。“他们在回来的路上……Nat跟着Strange出去了……为了以防万一，你知道的。他们正在回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”Tony看上去立刻松了口气。那种紧绷，肌肉，可见地放松下来。“……好的……”他微微点头轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>他们都站了起来，拉直自己的衣服，走向门口。</p><p> </p><p>“Steve？”</p><p> </p><p>他看回去。“是？”</p><p> </p><p>“……我知道我……不了解所有事。但我想……我总会希望我们成为朋友。如果可能的话。所以……你能不能……一直尝试？哪怕未来的我非常固执？”</p><p> </p><p>他们都站在那一会儿。很长一段时间看着对方。然而，最终，Steve微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“……我会的。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>他们在彼此身边小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>他们最终换下了衣服。洗漱。Tony假装让自己忙着平板上的东西，给Stephen先去洗澡的机会。然后在另一人出来、站在镜子前、用毛巾擦干头发的时候，他走进去。</p><p> </p><p>这是件尴尬的事。没有说一个字。没有直接的眼神接触。几乎不去看另一个人。但事情多少仍然按照日常顺利进行。已经足够了解于对方的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>当Tony最终走出浴室的时候，Stephen仍然在擦拭头发，没有一个清晰的目的。至少这暗示着Stephen仍然打算睡在这。不是在沙发上或是多余的房间。那他还没有那么生气。</p><p> </p><p>他沉重地靠在墙上，他的胳膊绕过胸口，盯着地板许久。然后，清了清喉咙，大声地。“……瞧……我很抱歉你……有这样的感受。我不知道。我……真的抱歉。所以不论是什么能帮上忙的……如果我们真的要把每一次付款都分开或者……”</p><p> </p><p>“你想要一个孩子？”</p><p> </p><p>这让褐发男人闭了嘴。Tony现在径直盯着了，完全迷惑。这很无厘头。</p><p> </p><p>但Stephen仍然没有看他。</p><p> </p><p>“什么……？”他小心地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以……领养或者……什么。”医生听上去没有生气。他的声音回到了它通常的冷静。甚至是漠不关心。好像在讨论天气，而不是一个改变人生的决定。“……你在遇上小孩儿的时候很喜欢他们……”</p><p> </p><p>Tony很快眨眼，不确定怎么去理解。</p><p> </p><p>“你不想要孩子。我不想要孩子。为什么我们——”</p><p> </p><p>然后……恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>但没有注意到对方的表情，Stephen随意地继续。“好吧考虑到他们一直都在露出的马脚，我们的未来似乎有某种类型的孩子。不会那么糟——”</p><p> </p><p>“我——……Stephen。宝贝。……这是因为你真的想要孩子吗？你改变想法了？……还是因为……”</p><p> </p><p>医生终于抬起头。</p><p> </p><p>当他们眼神接触的时候，Tony知道了。</p><p> </p><p>“他们没有——”他冷静地说。但每个字的后面仍然有种严肃。“……一个孩子不是某种把我们的情感问题粘合的胶水。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen看向别处。把视线转去对面的墙壁。“我知道。……但也许你会想第二次。变得不那么……草率……”</p><p> </p><p>“Stephen，宝贝……”叹了口气。“看着我。求你。”</p><p> </p><p>他这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>“……你就够了。我总是会尽我他妈的最大的能力回到你身边。你不需要再加一个孩子来……我不知道——增添我的动机？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>但他没有反驳。甚至没有否认。</p><p> </p><p>“你之前说的那些……你说错了一件事。我的意思是……你是对的，如果你要我列出我人生中最重要的东西，你的名字是我会说的第一个。但这就是了。因此……我不会把一切都给他们。是的，我会……也许对这个世界、复仇者能给多少就给多少……但我不会把一切都给他们。我不能把你给他们。我不会让我们冒险。我不能给出那部分的我。我向你保证。……好吗？你、就、够了。总是如此。”</p><p> </p><p>有一会儿，是一段沉默。</p><p> </p><p>但最终，Stephen点头。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve看向声源。他的视线落在Sam身上。</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”他回复，同时沉重地靠在围栏上。</p><p> </p><p>另一人怀疑地看了他一眼。“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve嘲笑了一声，半个大笑。“……我会的。”他带着一个小的微笑说。“……最终会的。”</p><p> </p><p>他想着所有人都该去睡觉了。在Natasha和Stephen一起回来之后，他和Nat无声地试着溜回自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着去睡觉。躺在床上，眼睛合上急迫地希望他能就这样晕过去。但显然很快他还是非常焦虑。所以他选择来到阳台。看着楼下远处街道的仍然繁忙的车流，城市的灯光在远处闪耀，宛如星辰。</p><p> </p><p>“你做的很好。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve扬起一边眉毛。Sam笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“……顺便一说，Barnes说他对你骄傲。对我们演讲你是怎么成长了——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve翻了个白眼。但笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“……但仍然很心痛，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他看向别处，把视线固定在远方。一小块的黑暗。“这……是该去做的事。站在一边。”他清了清喉咙。“……他们属于彼此。任何人只要没瞎都能看见。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam很快站在他身边，也扫过一圈建筑群，然后看回队长。</p><p> </p><p>“我们以前也这么说你们，你知道。……你和Tony。”他带着微笑说。“是的事情变糟了。2024仍然很糟……但在它很好的时候。是很好的。你没有多想。你没有想象出这些事。你们不再在一起，但这不像是那些都消失了……所有事。”</p><p> </p><p>“……谢了。”</p><p> </p><p>而他是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>但有了一个想法。</p><p> </p><p>一个一直在他的脑海角落里抓挠的讨厌想法。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿……我和Tony……我们也像这一样吗？在一切都很好的时候？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam看了他一会儿。然后，“是的，在某一点上。”</p><p> </p><p>“在某一点上。”Steve重复。“但不在协议事件发生的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>“你们那时候在不稳的地带。在……奥创之后。我的意思是，我不一直在那，但在我回来的时候你们俩看上去……很有压力。不像是平常时不时打趣。更像是……有什么艰难的事。你也知道，之后也发生了其他事……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve叹了口气。如果他完全诚实，艰难甚至都不能开始说明那个时段的状况。</p><p> </p><p>“……如果我们像……他们一样。如果我们，Tony和我……像Strange和Tony现在这样……如果在协议上、Bucky上的分歧……这些事都在我和Tony很好的时候发生。你觉得我们能……度过吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Sam回复之前，是一段十分有意义的停顿。</p><p> </p><p>但他最终还是回复了。同样冷静的态度。“我会这么觉得。我会想至少会比现在这样要好。也许避免某些……更大的灾难。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的……”Steve小声说。“我也这么想。”</p><p> </p><p>“队长。……这不会有好结局的，如果你觉得——”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”他很快说。“这不关于我和Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Sam用同样没被说服的表情看过来。但Steve忽略了。</p><p> </p><p>“这更多关乎于<em>他们</em>。……我觉得他们……他们的感情本应该能够度过Strange的事故。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第七天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你们两个和好了吗，还是说我们该为你整个晚餐的坏心情做好准备？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼，他将拇指按在扫描板上。“我们没事……大部分。”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha轻轻沉吟，跟着其他人走过门口，进入这间大厅。厅里一般都是空着的。他们走近私人电梯，脚步声回响。</p><p> </p><p>“所有人圣诞夜都没事？”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony心情很好。”Stephen一边按下按钮一边说。他试着不搭理，但再一次地，他仍然对于自己男友之后的好心情大部分是由于复仇者们的到来而感到生气。“……显然所有人在新年之前不工作也会有工资。”</p><p> </p><p>考虑到建筑里的空旷，电梯近乎是很快就到了。两个人都很快在它打开时走了进去。但他没有按下居住区域的楼层，而是，两楼以下。红发女人疑惑地扫了一眼，但Stephen简单地解释了一下他需要去为Tony拿某间会议室落下的东西。</p><p> </p><p>所以Natasha继续回到之前的话题。“那真有可能商用？”</p><p> </p><p>他耸肩。“好吧，一些主要的骨干人员似乎工作了有些天，或者在家工作。Pepper说过在知道补偿政策之后有足够多的志愿者……”</p><p> </p><p>大门叮地一声再次打开。走出去，Stephen走向左侧的大型双开门。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……”他轻松地找到了Tony放在会议桌远处的平板。拿起它，然后转向红发女人。“是所有人真的有个合理的缘由今早都出去了，还是他们都在躲我？”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha靠在门框边，双臂交叠。“你确实在昨晚说了些话。我选下下签。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen懊恼地哼声。“你喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>“但Tony在他说他想要去旧洛杉矶仓库拿点东西，这一定不是说谎。如你所知。……Bruce和Thor真的在找……另一种回去的办法，以防事情没有成功。Clint和Sam确实想去在我们2024年已经倒闭的地方买披萨。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有你的队长和Barnes？”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha张开嘴回复，但是……</p><p> </p><p>安静。</p><p> </p><p>她没有说一个字。双眼仍然看着Stephen，但她的注意力显然在别处。医生微微侧头，正要询问，同时……</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“趴下！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，跟Sam说帮我带份面包饼——事实上是两份。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve扬起一边眉毛。“你要吃两份？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，但你会想要一份。”Bucky淡淡回复。</p><p> </p><p>金发男人皱眉。“我不想吃。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，你现在这么说但你总是会吃掉我的！”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧！”Steve继续打着剩下的短信，哼了一声翻个白眼。“芝士还是肉肠？”</p><p> </p><p>“一样一个？我们可以分着吃。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve短短恩了一声，一个点头。然后突然，“……棉花糖——”</p><p> </p><p>这回是Bucky皱眉。“棉花糖……？”</p><p> </p><p>金发男人做了个鬼脸，他的视线看向他提着的超市购物袋。“我忘了棉花糖。Tony喜欢它们放在紫薯上。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。你现在记起来了，兄弟？我们”都快到大厦了——为什么你总是这样对我？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉抱歉——”</p><p> </p><p>但就在Bucky指向不远处的高楼时，那里有声巨大的爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>它们都猛地将头转向那里，眼睛瞪大。</p><p> </p><p>烟雾从Stark大厦的某一楼渗出。如果他们必须猜一猜，那是最矮的那层居住楼。然后一秒之后，另一声爆破，那一楼的下一层。</p><p> </p><p>有人在大喊。大多数他们身边的人迅速弯下身，把身体降在地面上。很快，人群开始在他们周围聚集，盯着、指着。</p><p> </p><p>然后是枪声。</p><p> </p><p>这两位士兵跑了出去。扔下购物袋和其他不需要的东西和重量，径直向那个建筑跑去。</p><p> </p><p>“有人在楼里吗？！”Steve向开启的通信线路大喊，仍然全速奔跑，Bucky紧跟其后。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>怎么了？</em>”Sam。</p><p> </p><p>“爆炸和枪击。居住楼。”Bucky迅速回复。</p><p> </p><p>但就在这两人到达Stark大厦的街道时，他抓住了金发男人的肩膀，指向右侧另一栋建筑。</p><p> </p><p>那是一栋没人之前真的注意过的建筑。认为那是另一个繁忙曼哈顿的某集团高楼。它不如Stark大楼高，但有不错的高度。</p><p> </p><p>但现在Steve想到它了，那栋楼和Stark大厦没有离得很远，只有一小条街在中间。</p><p> </p><p>“往那——”</p><p> </p><p>好像得到提示一样，一阵枪击声从另一栋大楼的窗户里传来，至少在六楼以上。不论在那里的是谁，都在向Stark大厦开火。而由于爆炸完全击碎了防弹玻璃，里面的任何目标都完全清晰。</p><p> </p><p>他们射击的方式，这像是有战略的。他们在瞄准什么，特殊的目标。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Nat和Strange现在应该回到大厦了——”</em>他们听见Clint在耳麦里说。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我们正在赶回去。我有我的翅膀。五分钟。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“我也在赶回。20分钟。”</em>这是Tony。考虑到这个情况，他听上去危险地冷静。</p><p> </p><p>队长舔了舔嘴唇，双眼最后扫描一次周围。视线在两栋楼之间游离。</p><p> </p><p>“Nat？”他再次大喊。“Bruce？Thor？你们有谁在那吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“圣所……”Bucky低声说出。</p><p> </p><p>Steve已经知道另一人指的是什么。Bruce和Thor今早去了圣所，去看他们能否得到被困在2011年这个情况的帮助。他们一直希望着也许古一或者时间宝石能够把他们带回未来，如果其他方式失败了的话。可能不论Thor和Bruce现在是怎么个情况，他们都联系不上了。并且他们显然不能就这么屏息等着。</p><p> </p><p>“Sam，Clint，直接去Stark大厦。Bucky和我去追击北面大楼的袭击者。Tony，尽可能快赶到。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“收到。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>Steve和Bucky闯入另一栋大楼时，是一阵混乱。好像他们都在等他们到来。</p><p> </p><p>一些人用各种各样的武器向他们开火。有大喊、撞击，更多的枪声——在这两个超级士兵闯进去的时候。</p><p> </p><p>Steve在大型柱子后掩护、就差一点躲过一串向他射来的子弹时，真的希望他的有盾牌在身边。但当他环视四周，他看见了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>“BUCK！”</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“了解！”</strong>另一人大声回复，同时他躲过了向他而来的猛踢。紧紧抓住，Bucky把他转了一圈，让袭击者完全失去平衡，倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>但另外三个以上的男人几乎很快就向他而来。拳击，猛踢，落空，落空。一个倒下了。然后另一个。Bucky抓住最后一个人的枪……</p><p> </p><p>为什么这感觉奇怪的熟悉？</p><p> </p><p>不过，在这位士兵深想之前……</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“队长！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Natasha？”Steve对耳麦说。“Nat，和我说话——”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Natasha把Stephen推到她前面，他们跑下废弃的楼道。在这种浓厚的烟雾和废墟中很难找到行走的路。</p><p> </p><p>“我们没事！”她大声喊道，同时她突然把医生拉回来。子弹击在他们正躲着的墙壁的另一面。“第一次爆破时我们就在楼里。很幸运停在了那层楼下面。他们似乎在等我们。所以大楼里没有威胁。他们都在另一栋楼里瞄准我们。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“坚持住。Sam在赶来的路上，Bucky和我在另一栋楼里击败那支队伍。我们就快到主射手的楼层了。”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“NAT！Nat——……Stephen——Stephen他……？”</em>这个恐惧的声音显然属于Tony。</p><p> </p><p>“他没事。”她安慰道。她紧紧抓住Stephen的肩膀，把他推得更后一些。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen翻了个白眼，仍然在动，好像试着看向墙壁外面。但红发女人给了他一个眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“他就在这，Tony。”她坚定地说。</p><p> </p><p>也许是听见了那个名字，医生哼了一声，但至少不再动了。</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿，她看了一眼整个形势。他们只是需要继续走。继续往上走。Stark大厦比另一栋楼他们正在射击的楼要高。在某些点上看，他们走得更高，就更难被瞄准。当然，这也有本身的风险，但如果Sam正在赶来……</p><p> </p><p>“Sam。”她对耳麦说。“到屋顶来会和。我需要你把Stephen带出这里。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会把你留在这。”医生瞪了一眼很快说。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha甚至没有对此回复。无声地感激Stephen不是他们通信线路的一员。不然Tony现在可能要心肌梗塞了。</p><p> </p><p>叹了口气，她开始把另一人推向楼梯的方向。“不论发生了什么，你只要一直往上跑。我就在后面。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen表现地好像他要说什么，但很快在另一阵枪声来临时安静了。</p><p> </p><p>他们加快了脚步。没说任何话，保留呼吸。四处跑动，试着尽可能快地移动，同时确保他们没有被碎石绊倒，远离任何他们可能被轻易瞄准的开阔区域。</p><p> </p><p>他们不断往上跑。很快他们有了一种不错的节奏。上去一层，又一层。</p><p> </p><p>好像他们能躲过这一劫。</p><p> </p><p>然后通信线路里传来大喊。有人在叫Sam的名字。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“CLINT！你看见Sam了吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sam中枪了！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我很好！但我的翅膀不行了——是哪个见鬼的射击手？！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>这很难去相信，哪怕Natasha听见了它。Clint都无法在猎鹰飞翔的时候看见他。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“我看见他了！盯着那个射击手！”</em>Clint。这是Clint。<em>“我可以清晰瞄准！”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“CLINT！击中他！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>很长一阵停顿，然后，<em>“……哦该死——”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Clint？”Nat对耳麦说。有什么事不对。这在他的声音里很明显。</p><p> </p><p>她能透过窗户看见火焰。在对面的大楼，一支爆炸箭几乎让人闻风丧胆。</p><p> </p><p>也许是这个，或者是Steve和Bucky在往上跑，盯准那些射击手……或者这也许都是，现在那有一阵安静。没有朝他们开火的子弹了。</p><p> </p><p>但在红发女人能询问之前，Sam已经说出了她的问题。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“为什么你没有击中他？！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“伙计们——”</em>Clint开口。</p><p> </p><p>然而，不论之后是什么解释，她都没有听见。</p><p> </p><p>她的眼睛看见了角落有什么东西在闪光。</p><p> </p><p>她猛地冲了出去。甚至没有时间去喊出，Natasha用最快的速度跑向Stephen站的地方。有尤其简短的一瞬他们视线相撞。</p><p> </p><p>巨大的爆炸声。Nat几秒前身边的墙壁几乎没有了，被完全炸开。楼层剧烈地摇晃，在他们脚下颤动。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen第一个失去平衡，他撞向地面时空气从体内被击了出来，但更坏的是，他正在滑向大楼的边缘处。不再有墙壁的边缘。他试着找到什么东西去抓住，但没有可以触及的。他可以看见外面。墙壁的部分已经没有，跌落在不断靠近、靠近。</p><p> </p><p>Nat将她的身体投向了他。如果她可以再往左去一点。</p><p> </p><p>她在最后一秒抓住了Stephen的手腕，就在他悬在边缘的时候。</p><p> </p><p>她的整个身体撞在建筑剩余的部分。她的腹部传来清晰的疼痛，但至少这能够忍受，她有一些地方去抓住另一人。她将重量集中在她的下身，试着站稳在脚下的分寸之地。</p><p> </p><p>在他们的下一个呼吸，他们能够清楚理解过来发生了什么的时候——Stephen悬空在大厦的一侧，Natasha堪堪抓住了他。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen尽最大可能用另一只手抓住楼层的边缘，但最终没能抓住。咒骂，他抓紧了Natasha的手腕，稳住他们的动作。</p><p> </p><p>她想要用她的左手去更好地抓住Stephen的手腕，但不能冒险去移动，不能冒险意外地松手。她也必须继续将身体贴向墙壁还剩下的部分，把手和双腿贴紧这栋建筑。考虑到她和Stephen重量上的不同，没有这样的支撑，他们也许都会跌落下去。</p><p> </p><p>Nat试着快速思考。她的双眼游离，试着想出解决方法。她已经可以感觉到了。无法凭她自己把Stephen拉回来。已经可以感觉到她的身体正在被一点一点地拉下，她的手在丧失力气。</p><p> </p><p>而Tony不会在几分钟内赶到这。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen，好像理解到，将他的视线看向下方，看向身下的至少七十层楼，然后看回另一个人。“……你需要放手。”</p><p> </p><p>没有任何犹豫。“不。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen吞咽，艰难地。“我们都知道要么是那样，要门我们一起掉下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”她没有看着他。不能望进他的眼睛。</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“SAM！CLINT！”</em>她可以听见队长在她的耳机里大喊。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我射程不够——”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“操！Nat你撑住——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stephen没法听见这些。没有任何的大喊，没有其他人在交流中的吼叫。但他可以从她的表情中读出。“……Natalia。”</p><p> </p><p>她公然地无视了他。“TONY！”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Natasha——……Nat。我在来了。我只要十分钟——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tony会来这。”这听上去让人惊讶的冷静，与她感觉到的真真正正的恐惧截然相反。“……只要撑住。”</p><p> </p><p>“多久？”</p><p> </p><p>没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>“……我向你请求过。”Stephen在一阵停顿后说。“你那时候承诺过……”</p><p> </p><p>“别。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果有需要……你会扣下扳机。”</p><p> </p><p>“不。”她转过视线。试着去思考。有解决办法。必须要有解决办法。她快速眨眼，试着眨去眼前的模糊。</p><p> </p><p>“……Natalia。……看着我。”</p><p> </p><p>不，她不想看。她的手指只是紧紧绕住另一人的手腕。她的手腕有麻木、不断扩散的疼痛，但这感觉那么遥远。她需要把它搁置在远方。她不可能放手。</p><p> </p><p>“看着我。”Stephen重复，更大声，更坚定。</p><p> </p><p>然后她这么做了。最终这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>她的双眼望入那双冰冷的灰蓝色。一双没有她在未来已经习惯了的愤怒的眼睛，但更多的，是同情。</p><p> </p><p>她可以看见他身后的楼层，在他们两个的身下。下方遥远的地方有许多小点：观望者、车辆、聚集的警察。在下方那么远。哪怕是Steve也不可能幸存于这样的降落。她不能……</p><p> </p><p>“……没事的。……松手。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我不能。”Natasha可以听见它，她声音中的颤抖。她厌恶这个。在她小时候第一次听着它时就让自己确保不会再这么说话。但现在这已经很难去关心。</p><p> </p><p>她已经不能再辨认出耳麦里的大喊。她的眼睛现在因为拒绝眨眼而刺痛。她的脸颊感到湿润。</p><p> </p><p>“Natalia——……我……Tony。告诉Tony我——”</p><p> </p><p>然后有什么断裂了。她的声音回到平常的严肃，下巴收紧。“你胆敢说完这句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“Natalia——”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会放手。不会再一次。”她不会两次犯同样的错误。永远不会。“……所以闭嘴，让我们想想办法。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>有一秒他们能做的只是盯着。向上看，Stephen完全悬在Stark大厦的边缘。他们堪堪能看见Natasha是抓住他的唯一一个物体。</p><p> </p><p>那两个人比Steve和Bucky在另一栋楼的所在楼层还要高二十层楼。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是这两个超级士兵试着冲去大厦帮忙，他们也无法降到Steve他们所在的高度，然后Steve他们再及时跑去Stark大厦。</p><p> </p><p>但他需要尝试。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不可能及时赶到。”Bucky说，好像读出了他的想法。</p><p> </p><p>Steve将视线看向他的朋友。另一人仍然双眼紧紧盯着Nat和Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony可以——”</p><p> </p><p>“她可能无法撑过下一分钟……”</p><p> </p><p>他知道Bucky是对的。他知道那符合逻辑。但还是感到愤怒。他们不能就这样放弃。不能只是看着，等着Stephen跌落死亡的时刻。或者考虑到Nat的固执，最终他们一起摔落的可能性很高。</p><p> </p><p>如果Sam有他的翅膀，或者Clint能再近一点……</p><p> </p><p>“她需要放手。”</p><p> </p><p>这将Steve从思绪中猛地拉出。“什么？”他皱眉看回去。</p><p> </p><p>但当Bucky径直看向他的时候，那种愤怒立刻消失了。他知道这种表情。</p><p> </p><p>“……嘿，兄弟……记得我们刚看过的电影吗……？”</p><p> </p><p>哦，不。</p><p> </p><p>图像在Steve的脑海中闪过。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他也许在队伍看电影时没有完全集中注意力……《超人总动员》，是它吗……？……他已经知道Bucky指的是什么了。</p><p> </p><p>电影开头的场景，一个男人从高高的公司建筑跳下，想要自杀。然而，当他降落的时候，有超能力的角色从面向这栋楼的另一栋楼里跳出。想要抓住跳下的男人，在半空中，然后他们都撞入了另一侧的窗户里面。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky仍然在盯着他。“……我知道你可以完成这个跳跃……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve扫过整个区域。他的眼睛落在医生仍然空悬的高处，然后看向他们所在对面的大楼的窗户，两栋楼之间的距离。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky是对的。Stephen会直线下落。他们那栋楼的窗户已经被炸开了。如果Steve足够迅速，如果他们的时机正确，如果他能抓住医生然后去向另一边……</p><p> </p><p>队长很快开始尽可能远的向后退，远离他将要跳跃的边缘。他需要跑起来，用足够的力量起跳，越过两栋建筑的距离。“你觉得他掉下来要多久？”</p><p> </p><p>“他们至少在21层楼以上……”Bucky的声音现在有些紧张。“……两秒多一点点……？你需要盯着看。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve深深吸气，转备好自己。“Nat。”他喊出。“你必须得松手。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“不。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我会去抓住他。”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“队长……”</em>Clint的声音有种警告意味。</p><p> </p><p>Sam小声咒骂。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，Stevie——”</p><p> </p><p>“我能完成这个跳跃。”金发男人很快回复。他不确定他是在对Bucky说，还是更多的在对自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你可以。”Bucky上前走了一点。“但你得确保你们之间谁撞上对面的窗户。你可以从那种冲击中存活。那可能……撞碎他的骨头。”</p><p> </p><p>他看了另一人一眼，声音开始有点嘲讽。“……并且确保我不会在抓住他的时候弄断他的骨头。……不错。不是什么大问题。”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky微笑，但这有一丝担忧。</p><p> </p><p>Steve简短点头。然后对耳麦说，“Nat。你需要在我的倒计时后放开他。”</p><p> </p><p>然后，很长一段停顿之后。<em>“……好的。”</em></p><p> </p><p>但……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“等等——等等<strong>等等</strong>！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他们都僵在原地。</p><p> </p><p>这是Tony。很快地，现在听上去完全恐慌。<em>“等我赶到。队长……我——……我就快到了。如果——……求你——”</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve吞咽，艰难地。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha无法再坚持更久了。要么现在要么永不。他们都知道。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……他们没有太多时间。他会这样坠落，或者是——”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“但——……我——……队长……Steve——……”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tony。没有时间了。”他试着平稳他的声音，试着尽可能听上去冷静。一瞬之后，他闭上自己的眼睛。说实话，他知道怎么去让Tony冷静下来。在过去知道这怎么在每一次有效果，但显然在最近几年无效。“……你相信我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一时，通信线里是完全的安静。似乎所有人都屏住了呼吸。</p><p> </p><p><em>“……是的。</em><strong>”</strong>然后一个停顿，声音中有柔和了一点。<em>“Steve。……Steve，我不能——……我不能够失去他。”</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve可以感觉到自己耳朵里的心跳。他的心跳很快。“我知道。……Tony……我发誓。会没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……好——好的。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nat——？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“在。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“听我倒数。三，二……一——”</p><p> </p><p>这感觉像时间慢了下来，然后同时加速。</p><p> </p><p>Steve不确定他是否在想象，但他可以听见一致的抽气，楼下人群的惊呼声。</p><p> </p><p>Natasha一定已经松手了，Stephen在下落。</p><p> </p><p>然后他跑了起来。把自己弹了出去，尽可能快地跑向对面，打开的墙壁，把自己扔向边缘。在他可以把自己的身体推向前时集中尽可能多的力量。</p><p> </p><p>他看见了那个下落的身影。他看见了Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>成功牢牢抓住了另一人。尽最大可能试着不去动用肾上激素下的多余力量。</p><p>Steve只有足够的时间将他们的重量转身，但他成功了。知道他会在背部疾速撞碎玻璃时感到撞击，那种尖锐的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>然后砰地一声。</p><p> </p><p>他们着陆了。</p><p> </p><p>瓷砖。哪怕在灰尘、残骸、碎石中他也认出来了瓷砖。他们在Stark大厦里面。</p><p> </p><p>Steve感到各种各样的疼痛，但他的身体有自己的意识。他在甚至头脑还在理清之前，把自己撑起来。他的视线从未离开过倒在附近的人。</p><p> </p><p>“Strange！”队长大喊。比他想要的还要稍微大声。他试着查看任何可见的伤痕，试着查看脉搏。小的划伤在这里那里有出现，非常可能是来自玻璃碎片，但这一定不危及生命。</p><p> </p><p>然而，没过多久，医生用手肘把自己撑起来了一点。在他推开金发男人的手时抱怨。“我没事！……大部分——”</p><p> </p><p>然后Steve，呼出一口他自己都不知道屏住的气。最终放下心来。</p><p> </p><p>哦，感谢上帝。</p><p> </p><p>队长大声叹息，将他的手指狠狠地穿过他的头发，闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>然后他听见了笑声。这位医生背部靠着地板躺平，大笑。真正的大笑。</p><p> </p><p>队长疑惑地看了他一眼，突然再次担心起来。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen只是摇头。“哦，你的表情。我真希望我有个相机——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve懊恼地哼声，虽然很快自己也笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>但这种释然、快乐，只停留了一会儿。Steve的微笑落下，他再次试着集中注意在耳麦中的喊叫。</p><p> </p><p>那种清晰的声音属于Tony。<em>“我看见他了！”</em></p><p> </p><p>然后好像那还不够隐喻似的，一个模糊的红色和金色穿过了窗户，朝向下方。钢铁侠似乎刚刚抵达现场，并且在追逐那个Clint最初被吓退的主射击手。、</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“不不——……STARK！别加入！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“什么鬼——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve皱眉。没有跟上为什么Clint现在听上去恐慌。也不知道为什么Tony听上去很困惑。</p><p> </p><p>他跑向附近的窗户，试着理解过来发生了什么。但不够清晰，看不见。Tony和他在战斗的某人消失在另一栋楼的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“伙计！那个射击手是——”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“我。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>……Bucky？</p><p> </p><p>Steve心下一沉。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……这个时间线的我。他们很早就唤醒了冬日战士。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>终于，所有事都归位了。</p><p> </p><p>他们去找神盾。那个仍然被九头蛇潜伏的神盾。他们从未警告过Fury关于Pierce的事。那些俄罗斯人不是真的克格勃……他们在那次任务中袭击，因为他们看见了这边的人。看见了他和Bucky。</p><p> </p><p>他们的到来，美国队长和BuckyBarnes在未来的幸存是一个清晰的暗示，九头蛇现在的计划会失败。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“TONY！退后等我们过去——TONY！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“发生了什么？！”Steve在耳麦中大喊。恐惧上升到他的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>但哪怕他在问，他也能猜到。考虑到他听见的这些……他没看见掌心炮的光，没听见它。然后一声巨大的撞击声，钢铁侠来到了视野内，被扔向一栋楼的旁边。</p><p> </p><p>Tony没有回击。没有全力。</p><p> </p><p>他不能。不是在他遇见了Bucky的现在，他们未来的Bucky，作为一个朋友，作为他的队友。</p><p> </p><p>Steve现在可以听见耳麦中Bucky声音里的焦虑。<em>“Stark，那——……他是个训练过的杀手。你需要战斗然后杀了他！”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你疯了吗？！我不会杀了你，Barnes！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“那……那不是我！他是这几十年来被九头蛇洗脑的职业杀手！……你需要认真战斗，不然他会杀了你——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve踱步，他需要下到那去。但Stephen——……Nat在哪？</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tony，我们来了！坚持住！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S——……Tony——！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他僵住了。知道接下来会发生什么。他知道因为——……Bucky——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“……我杀了你的双亲！”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>完全的安静。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……他……他杀了你的双亲。……瞄准，杀了他吧。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve不能呼吸。这感觉就像他身边所有的空气都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>“发生什么了？”Stephen站了起来，皱眉走近。</p><p> </p><p>Steve只是看了回去。不确定怎么在这么短的时间内解释那么多。从他嘴里说出的第一个字是，“……Tony——……”</p><p> </p><p>“去。”Stephen很快回复。“我没事。”</p><p> </p><p>然后好像得到信号，Natasha走进了这间屋子。她看上去喘不过气。一定是跑下了所有楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>“显然她抽取了下下签。”Stephen带着些嘲讽说道，指向Nat的方向。红发女人恼怒地看回他们。</p><p> </p><p>看了一眼她，然后看回队长，医生简短地点头。这一次表情更为严肃。“去帮他。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Steve以历来最快的时间达到了街道。甚至没有去用什么更简便的方法。飞速跳下脚步，在可能时跳下楼层。</p><p> </p><p>他压下威胁着要冒出的情绪。记忆在他的眼前闪过。</p><p> </p><p>和Tony的战斗……他的Tony……在奥创之后。他们用吵架、辩论度过的无眠夜晚，急切试着将这段被一根丝线堪堪拽住的感情维系起来。</p><p> </p><p>协议。西伯利亚。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>“你知道？”</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>闪过的愤怒，失望，那双褐色眼睛中完全的难以置信。在盾牌击中胸口时的心碎。</p><p> </p><p>他无法再经历一次。无法再让它发生。</p><p> </p><p>这一次他可以救下他们两个。他可以。他会的。</p><p> </p><p>他会找出方法。Tony和Bucky都不会受伤。</p><p> </p><p>这一次，他不会失去他们任何一个。哪怕这会杀了他。</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky——你在那吗？”他在耳麦中大喊。</p><p> </p><p>他在街道末尾处停下。试着找到Tony和冬日战士可能在地方。</p><p> </p><p>这片区域大部分被废弃。有明显的战斗痕迹。破碎的窗户，子弹孔，翻过去的车，被掌心炮烧灼的痕迹。旁观者们一定在战斗来到地面时就立刻逃离了现场。如果可以，Sam或者Clint会足够聪明地设置边界。</p><p> </p><p>“我得看见现场！Tony在哪？！”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“嘿！”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve立刻转身。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky快速奔向他，指向前方。“那里。他们在四条街下面！”</p><p> </p><p>他们都开始跑向那个方向的街道。但很快之后，虽然没有停下，金发男人看了一眼另一人的方向。“Buck——”</p><p> </p><p>但Bucky很快打断他。“伙计，我是你最好的朋友。Stark如果有所保留他会被杀的。……我不能。我不能成为你两次失去他的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve摇头。希望他的腿能再跑快一点。“我不会。我不会失去他。并且我也不会失去你。”</p><p> </p><p>然后他按住耳麦。他们就要到了。他现在可以听见远处打斗的声音，但不在很远。“Tony？！Tony，回答我——”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“队长……”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“坚持住。我们来了。就要到了——”</p><p> </p><p><em>“……Barnes——”</em>Tony的声音很紧绷，好像他在咬紧牙关。<em>“……我很抱歉。”</em></p><p> </p><p>Steve感觉他的心跳停止了。他的血液带着恐惧变得冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>但在队长能反应过来一定在发生的事之前，Bucky已经在说话。</p><p> </p><p>“这没事。这没事，Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>然后是爆破的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他们都知道那一定是钢铁侠战衣。他们听见过数百次这样的声音。这来自一条街以外，在他们的左侧。</p><p> </p><p>通信线路中有讨厌的电流干扰，Steve把他从耳朵上拽了下来，扔在一边。</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……TONY！”</p><p> </p><p>当他们到达现场的时候，他们找到了倒在水泥地上的两具身体，隔了几码远。</p><p> </p><p>Steve看向冬日战士，面具没有了，露出他右侧Bucky的样子。他一动不动躺在那，金属手臂完全被扯走。数百万个小零件散落在地上。</p><p> </p><p>他不想去想这个。在这一刻不能。必须将视线移开，同时他跑向红色与金色的战甲。</p><p> </p><p>他松了口气地、颤抖地、焦虑地笑了一声，同时Tony已经开始移动。褐发男人在Steve蹲在他身边时把自己撑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，感谢上帝。”他小声说，同时把褐发男人扶起来。他用另一只手拍着战衣，试着去看任何开口，任何子弹孔或者血……“Tony——Tony你能听见我吗？你有觉得哪里痛——？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我没事。”百万富翁听上去无力，但大多只是迷糊。头盔打开，被扔在一边。“……很确定没什么严重的——不然Jarvis会警示我……”</p><p> </p><p>这花费了每一盎司的自我控制，让Steve不去把另一人拉入一个拥抱。有上万种情绪在他心中淌过。过去一个小时发生所有事是那么……有太多的重量。</p><p> </p><p>但他无法对Tony坦白。这不公平。</p><p> </p><p>虽然，他觉得盯着这个矮小的褐发男人看没那么不对。看着他。这是唯一让Steve保持正常的事。让他的思绪不上升。</p><p> </p><p>Tony。没事的Tony。醒着的、活着的Tony。</p><p> </p><p>因为他无法转身。无法看向他身后看上去那么像Bucky的另一个身体……也许他就是。</p><p> </p><p>这对未来会意味着什么？他们搞砸了吗？他的Bucky也会——</p><p> </p><p>“你们觉得他会晕多久？”</p><p> </p><p>这让Steve的思绪回到现实。他盯着Tony。“……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得他会晕多久？”Tony重复，近乎漫不经心。对金发男人身后的某处点头。</p><p> </p><p>这花了一秒的时间，但两个超级士兵都看向对方。然后，让话语沉淀，转向冬日战士的身体。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky慢慢地靠近他的另一个自己，弯下腰将手指贴上脖子。然后猛地转向Tony，然后是Steve。“……他还活着。”</p><p> </p><p>安静。</p><p> </p><p>Steve僵在了原地。他的眼睛只是从冬日战士看向Bucky。最终，他看回Tony。</p><p> </p><p>他一定有个奇怪的表情，因为Tony正在那样看他。虽然这没有阻止百万富翁运用他通常的洞察力。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？你们觉得我真的会杀了他还是别的什么？”Tony笑着说。“……是的我该死的被惹怒了。哦你们两个和我？我们得去谈一谈。之后。……在我把Stephen送去医院之后。然后吃东西。过两条街有个沙威玛店*。我不知道那是什么，但我想试试。……好吧，实话说，不说谎话——……有时候我真的很想去但是——”</p><p> </p><p>嘲讽，也许是个玩笑。但很快理解过来两个超级士兵仍然表现的非常严肃，Tony闭上了嘴。开始皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>“但……”Bucky有点犹豫地继续。“你说……你很抱歉——”</p><p> </p><p>“是，因为我就要炸开你的——……他的？手臂——……这会他妈的很痛。我知道那里连接着多少神经——”然后最终，这似乎终于沉淀下来。“……你——……你以为我真的会杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>又一个停顿，在他让思绪跟上之后，Tony径直看向Steve。“……我——……我曾经试着去……？真的试着去……在未来……？”</p><p> </p><p>然后Steve看回去。</p><p> </p><p>径直看向那双麋鹿一般的、现在似乎很疑惑很恐惧的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>终于明白了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“他那时没法停下。他不像是能接受。他那时在还手——他会在爆发脾气的时候杀了Bucky然后会后悔的——”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em> “别这样！……只是别这样，队长。也许你想相信这个。你得相信这个……”他颤抖着叹息，快速摘下眼镜，一只手覆上脸。“但我内心深处觉得你是知道的。那——……Tony远远不是全力攻击。战衣里甚至有能掀起高楼的导弹！”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“……不。……不，Tony，你没有。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>花了几个小时去处理所发生的事。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen很快被送去了医院。并且这证实了真正的医生会是糟糕的病人。在一开始，这位神经外科医生就在主治医师还没开口前把自己诊断完了。</p><p> </p><p>但至少他稳定下来了。在Tony对他生气的时候不再争辩，让工作人员做各种测试，治疗每一个伤口。似乎是理解过来没有办法可以逃脱。他几乎要坠落死亡。他的男友仍然非常紧张。至少在下一个二十四小时内不可能让这过去。</p><p> </p><p>整个队伍全部都被检查了。一些比其他的快点。</p><p> </p><p>Sam和Bucky很快去大厦检查任何可能的威胁。任何可能被掩藏的爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>并且仍然没有Bruce或Thor的消息。</p><p> </p><p>Steve让自己忙着损伤控制。找到Fury，与Clint和Natasha一起，试着找到这个形势的主导者，神盾的隐藏威胁。</p><p> </p><p>在这一点上，很显然这支队伍也许在这个时间已经变化了许多，这个时间线。他们也许同样确保九头蛇不会再做更多破坏。</p><p> </p><p>当然，这意味着他们不知道他们的未来会变成什么样，有什么会改变。甚至还会有未来吗，他们的未来，他们能回去的未来？</p><p> </p><p>但这会是另一天的担忧。有时候他们能做的只是向前走。兵来将挡水来土掩。</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着说服自己这些忙碌都是因为这是重要的任务。是优先的。不在让九头蛇在他们没准备的时候再次袭击。尤其是在大部分队伍都不太好的时候，身体上和/或情绪上。</p><p> </p><p>但说实话，这更多的是回避不可回避的事。</p><p> </p><p>就在队长走下医院灯光明亮的长廊时，更像是要走近核心。</p><p> </p><p>现在，也许流言已经散布了。</p><p> </p><p>现在，Stephen Strange也许正在计划他的谋杀。</p><p> </p><p>深深叹息，Steve敲门，然后走进私人病房。他已经准备好那么多了。然而他发现的却是……</p><p> </p><p>“我想我欠你一句道谢。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve眨眼。他的思绪自动一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen对他微笑。事实上，这真的似乎是真诚的。</p><p> </p><p>医生舒服地躺在大型病床上，被枕头撑起来。Tony坐在床右侧的椅子上，Natasha靠在远处顶端的窗框边。</p><p> </p><p>但在Steve能完全集中注意在这奇怪的情况之前，他的眼睛看见了那些伤痕。肩膀上的暗紫色，前臂，Stephen撑着自己坐直时不易察觉的动容。</p><p> </p><p>Steve很小心。而哪怕如此……</p><p> </p><p>“我……我很抱歉。”他脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>然而，没有询问，Stephen似乎已经理解了队长指的是什么。</p><p> </p><p>“它们只是瘀伤。”Stephen轻松地说，摇摇手。“我只是人类，你还期待什么？有点酸痛，是的。一些淤青的肋骨，但没有一根断。对比于可能发生的这一点不坏。……你比我所想的更好控制住了力道。说实话，我为你惊艳。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve把视线转向别处。虽然他的视线偶然地落在了Tony身上。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“你没想过要帮助，把他扔在零度以下的地方！……他在医院病床上昏迷了好几天。如果我是你……我不会再信任自己能留在他身边。”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>只是人类。</p><p> </p><p>肉体上……在战甲之下，在天才之后，Tony仍然只是人类，</p><p> </p><p>他想着自己给Tony留下过多少伤痕。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>“……但……该死的你们两个，超级士兵……怎么……你们两个全力针对他一个！”</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“所以，”Stephen仍然在说，语气带笑，“谢谢，队长。”</p><p> </p><p>他觉得想吐。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>Steve没有留很久。很快就让自己出去了。没法忍受在那个房间，受那样的感激对待。一种他很确定不会从一个像StephenStrange那样的人处有的感激。他无法承受。不是在他自己想要钻进角落并死亡的时候。</p><p> </p><p>但在队长走向门口的时候，Tony也站了起来，说送他出去。</p><p> </p><p>这很尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>Steve真的不知道该说什么。这很显然，现在还没人告诉Stephen最后发生了什么。冬日战士的新发现。关于Bucky是怎么杀了Tony的双亲。暗示着这个秘密引起了他们未来的战争……</p><p> </p><p>“我没告诉他。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve清了清喉咙。“……我……猜到了……”</p><p> </p><p>Tony叹了口气，他的嘴边扬起一个紧绷的微笑。“所以这就是你感到愧疚的，恩？……为什么我们在未来争吵……我想你知道，多多少少。在我之前知道，并且……我不知道——……没告诉我？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve保持安静。</p><p> </p><p>“……我会……在你们离开之后和Stephen说。告诉Nat别说任何事。……他也许真的会试着杀了你，而我……希望在今天保持和平……”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony……我——”</p><p> </p><p>“没事的。”</p><p> </p><p>他闭上眼，试着冷静下来。“这不是——……这并不是没事。你甚至都不知道所发生的一半——”</p><p> </p><p>思绪在Steve的脑海中奔跑。他想着将谨慎扔在一边，然后坦白所有事。解释他们曾在一起。那是一场多么大的背叛。关于奥创，所有他们的争吵，协议，西伯利亚……</p><p> </p><p>但Tony继续，打断他。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，”他简单地说，“也许不。但我……我选择原谅你。Barnes是你的朋友。最好的朋友。你夹在中间。……你对我的方式……你现在的方式已经让我觉得……你遭遇的足够多了。你在……惩罚自己。我也许……我也许不是你的那个Tony，但……至少我原谅你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……我不值得。”他是认真的。现在是真的。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧有时候……原谅和你值得什么无关。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve盯着。盯着然后盯着那双蜜糖褐色的视线。很难让自己相信他没有……看见在未来他已经习惯的憎恨。那种失望，幻想破灭。</p><p> </p><p>Tony是认真的。这个Tony，他刚刚说的话，是认真的。</p><p> </p><p>而一些原因，这更让人心痛。</p><p> </p><p>“神盾最近把Bar——……冬日战士锁起来了。”Tony用平滑的语气继续。“是的，我知道九头蛇。……别担心我有信得过的人。让他我确保了他们不会做任何粗鲁的事。我很确定我们最终可以找到逆转洗脑的办法——……我的意思是——”他做了个模糊的手势。“……我知道我们可以去想……你知道的……你的Barnes在这似乎可以恢复……”</p><p> </p><p>“……谢谢你。Steve轻声回复。“真的。……谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……而且我想……”一个停顿。Tony把手放入口袋。把视线降下一瞬，然后看回来。“……我会去找到我的队长。……我们刚刚找到我们的Barnes，而不能让James Buchanan Barnes不和拍档Steve Rogers在一起，对吗？……就像对你来说最好的……你不——……你最终会离开——……我之后想到，是时候去找我这个世界的Steve了。……并且也许……也许这一次，事情会不一样。……会更好。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵长长的安静之后，Steve微笑。“……是的。我也希望。”</p><p> </p><p>“我亦如此。看在你的份上。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve几乎被这个声音吓得魂飞魄散。</p><p> </p><p>他之前确保Stephen房间的门被关上了。不，等等。……这是。</p><p> </p><p>而就在队长的视线落在那个红色的斗篷上时，他已经不再习惯看见的那张脸上的胡子……那双饱含熟悉瞪视的、极具穿透性的灰色瞳孔……他明白了。</p><p> </p><p>他们的Stephen Strange。来自未来。他们的未来。</p><p> </p><p>站在几码之外，双臂交叠，看上去非常不爽。</p><p> </p><p>然后一个想法击中了Steve。他转向Tony。这个Tony他会……</p><p> </p><p>没错。</p><p> </p><p>Tony看上去快脑溢血中风。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“我不觉得这有必要。”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce叹了口气。“瞧，我们试着自己回去，但这花费太久了，因为好吧……时空穿梭机不会被发明，直到2023年。Tony也许是个天才，但我们需要回到我们的家，我们的时间，越快越好。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以如果你们可以予以帮助，”Thor上前一点说，“……用时间宝石——”</p><p> </p><p>“我们不能一直等。”博士加上。他真的希望那种急迫足够明显。</p><p> </p><p>但古一只是愉快地微笑，眼睛因愉悦而闪光。“哦，我很确定你们不需要等太久。”</p><p> </p><p>他们都皱起了眉，有些生气。然而，就在Thor再次张开嘴的时候……</p><p> </p><p>“你好啊，哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>这两个人立刻转身。看向声源。</p><p> </p><p>“LOKI——”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*沙威玛：是一道累范特阿拉伯肉食，含有羊肉、鸡肉、火鸡肉、牛肉、小牛肉或混合肉，置于烤肉叉（通常垂直摆放）上烧烤，可以烤一整天</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“怎么了？Tony在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve走回病房，慢慢地关上身后的门。Stephen和Nat都微微皱眉看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”他清了清喉咙。“……Strange在这。”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen把自己撑起来了些，看上去很疑惑。“当然我在这。”</p><p> </p><p>“……不。不是……你——……确切说。另一个……Strange……”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>终于，被留在未来的三个人知晓了剩下的队伍都去了哪。他们的Tony最终重新运作了时空穿梭机，把Loki和Strange送来，带他们回去。</p><p> </p><p>他们都快速在大都会医院集合。Loki很快与在Kamar-Taj相聚的Bruce和Thor到达。2011年的Tony和Stephen办理出院手续时，这支队伍好好地谈了谈。</p><p> </p><p>Bruce很快提出了所有的疑问。Strange来这是不是个好主意。让这个时间线的Tony和Stephen看见，在他们回去后会对生活产生多大的影响，会有多少变化。</p><p> </p><p>然而，根据Strange和Loki所说，这不再是<em>他们的</em>2011年。事实上，这里已经不再是他们的世界。</p><p> </p><p>Steve艰难地去理解所有这些科学、魔法、平行世界的规则，但基本概念就是这个。一些复仇者来到2011年，这已经创造出了另一条时间线。他们来到这个时间线Stephen的公寓时，已经创造出了一个变化，中断了原始的事件。因此，一个涟漪，一个分岔，就开启了一个全新的平行世界。</p><p> </p><p>他们的过去没有受到影响。他们的2024年没有改变。他们可以回到他们离开的那一个2024年。</p><p> </p><p>然而，这个Tony和Stephen，更像是他们这个世界的分身，会面向一条他们自己的、全新的路。</p><p> </p><p>实话说，Steve不确定该怎么去感受。如果他该因没有改变过去而感到悲伤，这场磨难根本不会对他未来的Tony的处境有任何帮助……或者只是感到感激，至少他们没有亲手对过去产生什么疯狂的、科幻电影式的改变。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>一个有趣的现象，Tony似乎无法把眼睛从至尊法师身上移开。</p><p> </p><p>亿万富翁对他的Stephen大惊小怪的焦虑，比他们任何人想象中结束得要快。部分因为未来的Strange用魔法治愈了他年轻的自己，把他的伤变成最细微的剐蹭，并坚持已经没什么需要担心的……另一个原因则是，那位未来的Strange，对眼下的这位天才来说有绝对的分心作用。</p><p> </p><p>Tony有疑问。非常多的疑问。有些，未来的Strange非常细微地、谨慎地感到愉悦。然而，他确实，有非常多的爱意。至尊法师自身似乎很享受他这段与记忆中2011年Tony一起的旅程。他一直是微笑，以及他们都非常确定几乎是无意识的温柔触碰。Tony则迷了心窍。</p><p> </p><p>尽管年轻的Stephen把所有蛮横的专注都说成是不必要且有点烦人，医生还是显得有些不高兴，他不再是他男友唯一的关注对象。</p><p> </p><p>这真的很滑稽。在他们回到大厦的路上，年轻的那位有意识地把自己放在他的男友和另一个自己之间。</p><p> </p><p>年长的那位，那位法师，似乎对此一点也不介意。没有加以评论，或者表现出他甚至有在关心。</p><p> </p><p>Steve必须承认，让这两个人并排站着，两个Stephen Strange之间确实有种清晰的区别。一种延伸到表象以下的区别。</p><p> </p><p>来自未来的那个，对比于Steve自己是那么的处于嫉妒、狭窄等等的另一端，他很清楚他能够毫不费力地保持平静。那里有冷静，有成熟，以及他对自己所做、所说的限制。</p><p> </p><p>而那种特质显然让Tony着迷。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是队长也不得不承认，把小部分的嫉妒放在一边，在至尊法师把他的全部注意焦点放在Tony身上时，Tony表现出的全然慌乱，非常让人喜爱。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>这导致了一个他们平生经历以来最奇怪的圣诞节。</p><p> </p><p>这一定说明了什么——考虑到复仇者们这些年经历过的。个人或一起经历的都算。</p><p> </p><p>队伍打算那天的晚些时候回到属于他们的那一年。Fury对九头蛇在神盾的势力已经被理清作出最终确认后，这个时间线的Natasha和Clint被命令回到这，因此，如果出了什么事，这个时间线的Tony不会突然被毫无支援的留下。</p><p> </p><p>所以大部分事情都被控制下来，他们计划度过一个安静的中午，享受最后在一起的时光，说出他们的道别。</p><p> </p><p>当然，这是Tony的主意。毕竟这可是圣诞节，他这么说。褐发男人似乎对此非常兴奋，虽然他试着表现得很酷。他当然会这么觉得。这在概念上听起来很不错。</p><p> </p><p>对不知道未来他们身上发生了什么的人来说，听上去不错——不知道为什么气氛会如此紧绷。</p><p> </p><p>虽然，事实上大多数未来成员之间的问题都试着掩藏起来。在一个长长的对视之后，Steve和未来的Stephen无声地达成共识，至少在这个Tony面前粉饰太平。队长有感觉这大部分是由于局势，如同法师那样讨厌他的性格，医生（至少是那位年长的）会咽下这口气，或者至少克制住，如果这意味着让Tony（任何版本的Tony）开心。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人没什么怨言地跟风。如果Steve和Strange愿意佯作友好，作为复仇者一起给这个Tony一个不错的圣诞节，那他们还有什么借口？——Bruce叹着气如是说。</p><p> </p><p>所以，一个奇怪的圣诞联欢会。</p><p> </p><p>其实并不坏。确实有还不错的时刻。对于他们大多数人来说，这勾起了他们曾经是怎么样的回忆。节假日他们作为一个家庭，一起度过的时候。让人忧郁。可也……很棒。</p><p> </p><p>但很奇怪。绝对的奇怪。不错的食物，大量的酒水，游戏，友好的对话和故事交换——不对未来会发生的事过于重要，当然。</p><p> </p><p>来自于2024年的复仇者……加上2011年的Tony……还有<em>两个</em>Stephen Strange……加上……Loki。</p><p> </p><p>Steve会很开心地说他不是这一次造成混乱的人，甚至都不是混乱的原因。这很好，但不再是Stephen愤怒的中心，这也有点奇怪的感觉……年轻的那位……这个时间线的那位……不是法师的那位……？</p><p> </p><p>也许在他们一起度过的一周中的某刻达成了某种理解，Steve就在昨天救了他的命，同样也确保Tony没受到冬日战士的伤害，新成员的到来转移了他的注意……这个时间线的Stephen似乎把队长，或者甚至是剩下的复仇者们，看做他众多问题中的小麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>Steve记得有人和他说过Stephen Strange从不喜欢新成员。</p><p> </p><p>他们都多少有期待年轻的Stephen会对Loki很谨慎。那位法师，他们未来的Strange，也不是在他们最开始初见的时候就和Loki相处得很好。并且很确定地，自Loki与Thor和Bruce到达的那一刻开始，那种怒火就从剩下的他们中脱离出去，大部分集中在恶作剧之神处。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，Loki没在这个形势上发挥什么作用。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你是Thor的……弟弟……”</p><p> </p><p>Steve扫了一眼站在厨房小台边的Tony。</p><p> </p><p>自从医院回来，Loki一直围着Tony。带着一脸担忧的Thor和一个放弃挣扎的未来Strange。</p><p> </p><p>然而，Tony似乎不介意这位神明的注意。尤其在Loki是唯一一个开放地满足褐发男人对未来好奇的人。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的人都达成共识，除去造成的破坏，他们仍然不该分享太多关于未来的重要细节。毕竟，他们不知道过度分享还未知的信息会有什么后果。</p><p> </p><p>每个人，除了Loki。</p><p> </p><p>这位阿斯加德人表现得对更有趣的选择感兴趣。他实际上酿成了整个形势的混乱，似乎完全享受于他从Tony那得到的多样反应。</p><p> </p><p>“更聪明的那个，更有趣，更好看……”神明扬起一个狡黠的微笑，站着倚靠在小台边。只是陈述的语气。“你更喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>Thor维护地瞪过去。“Loki！”</p><p> </p><p>“……你攻击了我们……复仇者——……今年最强大的敌人——”Tony微微眯起眼睛继续。</p><p> </p><p>Loki只是耸了耸肩。“是的，好吧……并不真的出于自愿——”</p><p> </p><p>“……所以你试着杀了Thor是——”</p><p> </p><p>“哦不。那一部分是完全自愿。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony愣了一瞬。盯着Loki只是回以微笑。然后转过身。“我需要再来一杯——”</p><p> </p><p>“我也来一杯。鉴于事实，你还欠我一顿酒——”另一人过于开心地说。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“在你因为进攻地球而威胁我和我把你扔出窗外之间的某个时刻。”</p><p> </p><p>一瞬，一直和他们坐在沙发上的Stephen（年轻的那个，这一时间线的那个），非常快地站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>但在医生能靠近另一个团体之前，另一个Strange粗鲁地把Loki拖开了。抓住后领，很快把那位神明拉了回去。好像他是只表现不佳的猫咪。</p><p> </p><p>Tony站在那，有些惊讶。好像仍然在试着理解过来他所听到的东西。同时Strange在小声对Loki说着什么，他们没法听清。</p><p> </p><p>同时，还是医生的Stephen仍然在远处瞪视。直到Nat抓住他的手腕，让他重新坐回去。</p><p> </p><p>担忧了一会儿，Clint，Bucky，还有Sam都看上去非常愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>Steve可以说有同感。尤其在远处，他们看见至尊法师确认Tony。靠得更近，一直戴着手套的手放在褐发男人的背部。足够快的，Tony的嘴边扬起一个小小的微笑，他的脸颊有了点粉红色。</p><p> </p><p>但这，比起让他冷静，似乎更逆了年轻Stephen的羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>队长摇着头笑出来，不易察觉地捂住嘴。</p><p> </p><p>Nat也似乎和他想的一样。了然地看了Stephen一眼。那位医生瞪了回去。</p><p> </p><p>就让Stephen Strange嫉妒去吧，哪怕对象就是他未来的自己。</p><p> </p><p>看向Bucky，他可以说自己的好友在试着不笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>然后，那突然发生了。</p><p> </p><p>Steve不是真的确定发生了什么，但他的视线角落，他看见Loki前倾，从Tony手上拿过了酒杯，但在他的脸上留下了一吻。</p><p> </p><p>队长都没有机会让大脑理解过来。他冲上前去抓住医生。“……不不不——Strange！冷静——”</p><p> </p><p>房间的另一边，未来的Strange一把将Loki扔了回去，一脸愤怒，必然是在传达<em>我真受够你了</em><strong>。</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>年轻的那位短暂地挣扎，瞪视。但理解到Steve不会松手，深深地吸气、呼气，放松下来。Stephen点了点头。交换眼神之后，Steve松手了。金发男人长长地叹了口气 ，仍然站着，准备好在需要的时候再次介入。虽然在他看向另一个方向的时候，Steve发现两位法师都在以奇怪的表情看着他。然而，他没有机会理清为什么。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是Tony走来了他们这边。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，宝贝。来吧——”Tony哄道，现在站在他仍然非常生气的男友面前。“……他只是想惹你生气，你知道的。字面意义上的混乱之神——”</p><p> </p><p>医生恼怒哼声，尖锐的视线很长时间锁定Loki。然后他短暂闭了闭眼，好像试着重新稳定下来。然后他从Tony这转向站在身边的Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>“我就差点对那个疯子失去理智。”Stephen含着恶意说。</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿。Tony和Nat都愣了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Tony眨眼。“……你不喜欢他？”</p><p> </p><p>现在医生看了他的男友一眼，好像另一人在说什么完全疯魔的话。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道——”Tony用轻松的语气继续。然后微微向他的身后点头，看向另外两个法师仍然和Bruce、Thor一起站着的对面。“他们似乎非常亲近，所以我就以为——”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen生气地哼声。然后指向Steve。“突然之间和Rogers成为朋友变得更理智和吸引人。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve试着不动声色。尤其辛苦地试着。</p><p> </p><p>他有种感觉，两个法师一定听见了。Loki笑疯了，抓住至尊法师借以支撑。未来的Strange似乎一时语塞。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>哦，真讽刺……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>剩下的午后和傍晚非常安静。他们猜测也许进行了什么威胁，因为Loki在那件事之后表现得非常好。</p><p> </p><p>虽然在Loki走近，或者做些像是经过Tony公寓、好像他十分熟悉这个地方之类的事时，年轻的Stephen似乎一点都没有感到宽慰。</p><p> </p><p>在某些方面，Stephen只是选择围在Steve、Nat和剩下的混蛋们身边。晚餐的时候坐在他们身边随便哪个地方，仍然在生气。小声说着如果他再呆在Loki身边，会怎么犯下一场谋杀。</p><p> </p><p>然后午夜来了。</p><p> </p><p>是一个苦乐交加的告别。</p><p> </p><p>Steve在剩下的队伍与这个世界的Tony和Stephen交换最后的道别时，往后站了些。</p><p> </p><p>这对于他个人来说感觉有点奇怪。他从不那么擅长掩盖自己的情绪，或者各种形式的说谎。加上他突然不知道在未来Strange身边该怎么动作，也同样，和Loki。他真的不喜欢离别前那么短的时间内制造一场喧闹……那是有好处的。</p><p> </p><p>Loki再次找到了自己的乐趣。也许说了什么稀奇古怪的话。因为Bruce取下了眼镜，揉着他的太阳穴，同时Thor在训斥他的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>但第一次的，未来的Strange没有控场。至尊法师似乎被分心了。在和Tony待了一会儿后，那双穿透性的眼神看着他年轻的自己，还有站在过于遥远的Natasha。</p><p> </p><p>Steve没有费心去尝试听他们两个在说什么。然而，最终，Natasha从医生处转身，与年长的那位面对面。虽然非常细微，Strange和Natasha都僵住了，紧绷。他们有一种Steve无法真正言语描述的表情。</p><p> </p><p>看着这两个人，他错过了另一个Stephen轻轻推搡男友的动作。在他理解过来之前，Tony已经只离他几步远了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿胶囊——”</p><p> </p><p>Steve立刻转向他。</p><p> </p><p>这也许是他最后一次能够看到褐色眼睛里有这样的神情。充满温暖和喜爱。</p><p> </p><p>昨天他就一直试着平和处之。试着一遍一遍地告诉自己，他需要接受离开这意味着什么。这不再是他们的世界。这不是他们的过去。他们也许再不会见到这里的Tony和Stephen。</p><p> </p><p>他们希望的只有这两个人能够拥有更好的未来。一个对比于他们所知的，更好的未来。而他，Steve，必须回去，接受他自己过去的后果。</p><p> </p><p>队长想张开嘴说话，但不能真的找到词语。他能感觉到的只有一种清晰的悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>有一瞬，褐发男人似乎也一样不确定。但在一两秒后，Tony微笑，伸出一只手。</p><p> </p><p>他无声地握住，微笑回去。</p><p> </p><p>“不需要挥泪告别，不是吗？我会很快再见到你们，”Tony说，“……有什么建议？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve无心否认这个陈述。也知道其实这没那么重要。Tony很聪明。他也许知道……只是选择不让他对此伤心。</p><p> </p><p>他轻笑了一声。“那会……是一个过程。我们会争执。以错误的方式惹恼对方。你也许会觉得我太过小题大做，太过拘谨，我也许会觉得你麻烦太多。……但交给时间吧。然后做你自己。在最后，我也不会改变你任何。”</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿，然后Tony笑了。“那么……回头见。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[地球—02，2012年一月]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>这一段长长的旅途，但他们完成了，停在木屋入口前的几码之外。这辆媚俗的红色跑车和乡村建筑并不相称。但他们知道的更多。木屋也许看上去没什么特别，内置，蓝图，它本身的结构，都是顶级的。</p><p> </p><p>撤退，就像神盾那么称呼。由Bruce Banner出于对有人需要时的短暂居住而建造。</p><p> </p><p>最近，庇护着一位美国队长。</p><p> </p><p>他的美国队长。这个时间线的Steve Rogers，这个世界。他的世界。</p><p> </p><p>这是种奇怪的感觉。对Tony来说，他已经见过了Rogers。感觉好像他已经认识了他。有了联系，纽带，某种兄弟间的感情。但这一次，这种感情并不能得到回应。因为他认识的Steve不是这个在几扇门后等待他的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>Tony又盯着木质建筑一分钟，他的手指仍然敲着方向盘。</p><p> </p><p>“会没事的。”声音来自副驾驶。</p><p> </p><p>他看向Stephen，虽然墨镜遮盖住了漫不经心的瞪视。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen低低笑了。“好吧，就像未来的Rogers说的，你们两个也许最初会争执。但至少你知道那会没事……最终。……并且如果不是这样，那我可开心了，我终于有机会揍那个——”</p><p> </p><p>“甜心，我们谈过这个了。”Tony以紧绷的微笑打断。严肃，但并没有恶意。“……而且别说谎。你最后也多少有点喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>医生翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“以防万一她在我回来之前就到了。”Tony前倾，把另一人拉入一吻。“玩的开心。”然后笑了。“……你知道我以为你会坚持一起进来听我和他说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“没必要。”他说，无意识地把玩着Tony手指上的戒指。“我不需要任何担心。……我已经赢了。”</p><p> </p><p>褐发男人疑惑地看他一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”Stephen微笑。“……我降落了会打给你。”</p><p> </p><p>“小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>“会的。”</p><p> </p><p>另一个微笑。但之后深深叹口气，Tony打开车门，走入冰冷的冬日天气。慢慢地，他走向前门，上了几步，摘下他的墨镜，同时他前进，把它放入口袋。</p><p> </p><p>他想着是否应该再等一秒。让这种他都没有意识到自己还能够产生的焦虑冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>但在他能够决定之前，甚至在他敲门之前，门开了。</p><p> </p><p>“……Stark先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“队长。”</p><p> </p><p>一个停顿。两个人在沉默中互相对视。</p><p> </p><p>Steve。</p><p> </p><p>这个Steve……看上去……很年轻。</p><p> </p><p>这是Tony最好的形容方式。不是说皱纹，灰发，或者身体上的任何。因为他一周前见到的未来Steve也没有这些。和他面前这个男人长得一样，只是金发男人的发型有些许变化。所以血清一定也避免了身体上的衰老。</p><p> </p><p>不，不是表面上的任何。但现在站在Tony面前的人……和他见到的未来那个给人不一样的印象。也许眼睛周围更少的暗色。当然，这个队长仍然看上去是那个见过战争、见过死亡、理解失去的人。但不是……地狱。一个准备好进入另一场战争的男人。没有真的经历过地狱。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音没有不易察觉的失望，没有甚至在他微笑时都围绕的悲伤、他谨慎把持自己的方式。</p><p> </p><p>而且也没有……</p><p> </p><p>这让Tony猝不及防。没有他在未来Steve那得到的暖意。这个Steve不像是有展现出热情或哪怕是不喜欢的信号。但……什么也没有。更自持。那双婴儿蓝里没有Tony所期待的欢喜。</p><p> </p><p>这个有点受伤。能够理解，但……</p><p> </p><p>试着摒弃突然的尴尬，Tony走近，走上最后一个台阶。“所以你已经知道我是谁——”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony Stark。”Steve语气平稳。“……Howard的儿子。我听Fury说过你。看见了报纸上的照片。”</p><p> </p><p>“报纸……？真正用纸做的那种？谁还看那个？没有人让你跟上21世纪的全球互联网——”</p><p> </p><p>Tony很快闭上嘴，看见另一个人表情上的微微皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>哦。现在这完全可以解释为什么他们没有一拍即合。</p><p> </p><p>所以未来Steve对他的笑话大笑、以温暖微笑接受他所有可笑行为、适应他怪癖的方式……这是一种习惯。一种<em>最终</em>形态。</p><p> </p><p>但在Tony能找到下一个词之前，Steve清了清喉咙，交叠双臂，同时微微靠在门栏边。</p><p> </p><p>“我能为你做点什么，Stark先生？”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony。”他脱口而出。<em>拜托。</em></p><p> </p><p>他没有任何权利要求这个。也无法接受<em>陌生人</em>在他面前这么做。但……</p><p> </p><p>Steve考虑了一会儿，他的视线里有一种好奇。又沉默半晌，试着柔和下语气。</p><p> </p><p>“……Tony。”他纠正。然后轻叹口气。“……所以我该怎么帮你？我想如果神盾需要美国队长，他们不会派一个像你这样重要的人物充当送信员。我已经在那天给了他们血液样本，我在HQ的时候让他们尽其所想地对我进行各种测试……除非你想要进行私人测试——”</p><p> </p><p>“那……不是我来这的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>“你并不让我觉得你是特意跑这来打招呼的类型。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃——”Tony短暂笑了一声，揉了揉他已经被风吹乱的头发。“这……多少就是我过来的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>Steve扬起一边眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>“……来打招呼。……瞧，呃——……你是……美国队长。我是……钢铁侠。我很确定我们会相遇。在未来一起工作。所以……我只是想我该……介绍一下我自己，你知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这突然感觉就像不知道该怎么反应。</p><p> </p><p>而当有不适的安静时，Tony当然会试着填补上它。</p><p> </p><p>他清了清喉咙，视线看向旁边，然后看回来。“现在是……新年。我听说你一个人在这。……我来打招呼，祝愿你新年快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>另一个尴尬的停顿。</p><p> </p><p>但这一次Steve抢了他的话。一点不确定。“新年快乐……Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony试着展现出他通常的微笑。那个他总是在感到不确定但必须在镜头前表演时的微笑。但他此时感觉这很难。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……好吧这就是了。你好。我做了些想告诉你的事情。让你更快追上进度。一些非常重要的事，但所有事都在掌控之中，所以那可以先放着，直到你什么时候准备好了……如果有用的话。不强迫。……我知道你是需要事情都在各自轨道进行的类型。做事前得有程序。尤其是现在……你刚刚在新纪元醒来。麻烦事很多。我做我自己麻烦事就够多的了。……所以我就不打扰了，如果你最终能来联系我——”</p><p> </p><p>他从内袋拿出一张商务名片，把它递给另一人。</p><p> </p><p>Steve缓慢地站直，接过卡片，但他的双眼仍然盯着褐发男人。“你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>“恩？”</p><p> </p><p>“关于我。需要程序？”</p><p> </p><p>“……呃……只是幸运的猜测。……实际上，这是我最后需要和你说的那些事中的一部分。”</p><p> </p><p>“你似乎不是去适应另一个人日程的类型。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你会是闯进来，然后要求所有人对你言听计从的那类。”</p><p> </p><p>Tony笑了。哼了一声，他把双手插入裤子口袋。“……是的。我的意思是你是对的。我多少是这样。大部分时候。……我也可以是自以为是，蛮横，自负……我的嘴第一个采取动作，说出很多你一开始也许会讨厌的笑话——”</p><p> </p><p>“一开始？”金发男人重复。现在他的嘴角有一丝愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>当然，Tony仍然在说，唠叨着。“……但有些事告诉我，我有足够的时间让你习惯我的怪癖。我很确定你也有些让我发狂的习惯。我们不一样。非常不一样。也许是站在两个极端。但这是为什么可以变得不错。我们可以互相平衡。填补对方的缺陷。……也许我们可以找到某种妥协。最终折中。所以现在……我不介意适应你所需要的。……所以……呃——……只是，拿着它，在你也许需要的时候打给我。打给我，如果……美国队长需要帮助。……或者Steve Rogers需要……一个朋友……”</p><p> </p><p>是的。好的。现在Tony可以感觉到他也许跑偏了。</p><p> </p><p>亿万富翁做了个细微的鬼脸开始撤退，重新走下台阶。“是的——……我……我走了——”</p><p> </p><p>但在他能完全走下去之前……</p><p> </p><p>“Tony。”</p><p> </p><p>他转过身。</p><p> </p><p>“你想进来吗？”这一次，是一个微笑。眼神里少了些生硬，嘴边扬起一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“……是的。”Tony在简短的犹豫后回复。这比任何事都要让人惊讶。“是的，好的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的朋友也想进来吗？”Steve暗示他身后的某处。不过，Tony已经能猜到了。</p><p> </p><p>“男朋——……未婚夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”语气听上去有歉意。金发男人张开嘴，但似乎不确定怎么来纠正这个形势。“我不是故意——”</p><p> </p><p>他很快无所谓挥手。“不，别担心这个。……显然，你没见过那些剪报。”他笑着说。“但是的。Stephen Strange。我们已经在一起两年了。事实上只是订婚。他是个医生。他非常坚持那么做。……我想你们两个见面，但也许在另一天。他现在必须去机场……”</p><p> </p><p>“机场？”</p><p> </p><p>“尼泊尔。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我知道了。”队长表现的过于礼貌，以至于不去了解更多。</p><p> </p><p>Steve只是看了看靠在车辆副驾驶那边的医生。很长的距离，也许无法听见他们的对话，但那双穿透性的眼睛不时在他们之间游走。</p><p> </p><p>然后他重新看回Tony。“如果你一会儿需要辆车回去——……”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我的车会留在这。他的车很快就来了。”Tony看了看手腕上的手表。</p><p> </p><p>但在他能说出具体时间前，嗡嗡作响的发动机声传了过来。另一辆艳俗的车，这一次是黑色的，穿过小路停在了附近。</p><p> </p><p>这两个人仍然站在门口。看着Stephen给了Tony一个微笑，无声地交换再见，然后进入另一辆车。</p><p> </p><p>Steve看见了驾驶位的女人。与白皙皮肤强烈对比的红头发，黑色皮质外套。他可以发誓在神盾大楼见过她。</p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗，队长？”</p><p> </p><p>Steve猛地看回褐发男人。“……是的。……只是……感觉这会是地狱般的一年。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“我走之后一定发生了很多事。”</p><p> </p><p>“没错。但你指的是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen坐入副驾驶，微微靠后，同时扫了一眼红发女人。然而，Natasha看了一眼木屋的方向。看着，直到队长和Tony消失在里面。</p><p> </p><p>“你长大了。”陈述中带有笑意，伴随着清晰的嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>医生盯了她一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“没有嫉妒？不对Tony和英俊的美国队长度过午后而发脾气？”</p><p> </p><p>他哼了一声。“我更好看。”</p><p> </p><p>这让Natasha笑容扩大。“他完全是Tony的类型。高，金发，婴儿蓝的眼睛……”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen佯作认真地回复。“把枪给我。”</p><p> </p><p>Nat笑了，摇着头打火。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道怎么藏尸体，对吗？”医生仍然继续。“……我告诉过你我会怎么做吗？我小时候有个绝佳的方案——”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你在我离开的时候<em>没有</em>改变那么多。”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴然后打开你的礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>仍然微笑着，Nat抓住扔给她的小盒子。又向上看了一眼，她撕开包装。</p><p> </p><p>“迟到的圣诞礼物。”</p><p> </p><p>她拿出那条项链。祖母绿的吊坠，马眼形状，一条长长缠绕的白金链子。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得能衬出你的眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p>“帮我戴上。”</p><p> </p><p>他这么做了。合上小小的搭扣，同时她把头发撩到一边。简短的停顿。安静的交换微笑。然后Natasha把手放回方向盘。把车开了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“所以为什么突然去尼泊尔？”他们在荒凉道路上飞驰而下时，她终于问道。</p><p> </p><p>“一点新鲜。一点兴奋。”</p><p> </p><p>“更兴奋？……我听说在我走的那段时间我错过了很多。多事之周。”</p><p> </p><p>“现在是新年。……新篇章，新目标，新计划……”Stephen把头转向旁边，正要说别的什么，可他的视线落在了……“你觉得长发怎么样？渐变色……”</p><p> </p><p>“渐变色？”</p><p> </p><p>“别在意。我喜欢你的短发。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>外传结束啦！<br/>下一次更新就回到主剧情了，可以回顾一下外传衔接的正文21章，也可以回顾一下这些天被留在未来的三人什么反应的正文25章</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>